Locus amoenus
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Kardia vivía junto con su hermano pequeño en un edificio casi vacío. Así era hasta que un día, justo frente a su casa, se muraron unos nuevos vecinos. Un muchacho llamado Dégel, que, casualmente, también tenía un hermano de la misma edad que Milo. ¿Qué clases de cosas les esperarán con estos nuevos vecinos? AU.
1. Nuevos vecinos

Bueno, hace bastante que tengo este fanfic pensando. Creo que desde que escribí el primero de Saint Seiya. Sin embargo, algo siempre se interponía para poder terminar el capítulo. Ahora al fin lo tengo y las cláusulas para mí, al hacerlo, fueron: "Quiero algo largo, basta de OneShots, que sea AU y ellos sean hermanos". Así fue más o menos cómo salió.

No esperen una trama super compleja, puede ir variando dependiendo lo que se me ocurra. Hace poco recuerdo que leí un fanfic que tenía muchos capítulos y era con una trama demasiado exagerada, tanto que me hizo pensar que cada cosa que pasaba tenía un trasfondo. Eso me agrada y a la vez no. También soy una persona que gusta de las tramas más relajadas, con cierta cotidianidad y que me ayuden a distenderme. Que sea algo ameno. Por eso hice este fanfic. Quiero que sea algo lindo y agradable, que yo pueda disfrutar al escribir y también compartir. Con el nombre también me refiero a esto: _Locus amoenus_ significa en latín "lugar ameno", es un tópico literario renacentista, usado para describir un lugar de seguridad, lejano a todo conflicto. Básicamente eso significa y es mi propósito con este fanfic.

Temática gay así que ya saben, al que no le guste que no lea.

 **Saint Seiya** , **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** y en todas sus formas, no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

Lo escuchó una vez. Lo escuchó tres. Cuatro. Inconscientemente, sabía que el maldito despertador nunca se apagaría a menos que lo hiciera él mismo. Tenía una suerte del demonio. Aunque deseara mandar a volar aquel aparato por lo aires, también sabía que lo necesitaba y no prescindir de él. Si no lo tenía jamás se despertaría a tiempo para ir trabajar o mandar al duende que habitaba en su casa a la escuela.

Kardia se levantó, como a la décima vez que su despertador volvió a chillar. Lo apagó con el mayor odio que puede tener una persona. ¿Casi eran las siete? Uh, mejor se apuraba o llegarían tarde de nuevo. Se frotó los ojos mientras caminaba al cuarto de su tan adorable hermano. El niño de nueve años dormía con tranquilidad, enterrado completamente en las frazadas, ajeno a la horrible verdad de que tenía que levantarse para empezar la escuela ese día. Posiblemente, un padre normal despertaría con cuidado a un niño pequeño y tendría paciencia hasta que el infante lograra levantarse. Lástima que Kardia no era cuidadoso y ni paciente, mucho menos padre de ese enano. Era su hermano mayor y como tal, se dispuso a sacar _amablemente_ del sueño a su hermanito. Quitándole las sábanas y gritando, por supuesto.

—¡Milo, la casa se incendia! ¡Tenemos que salir rápido! —vociferó fingiendo desesperación absoluta y el resultado fue certero. El pequeño prácticamente salió de la cama asustadísimo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?!

En el instante en que la mirada de Milo se cruzó con la de su hermano mayor, y sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse, divisó la expresión de éste. Kardia comenzó reír apenas su hermano, ahora despabilado, pareció notar su mentira. No había humo, fuego ni nada. Esa mirada molesta valía oro, pensaba el adulto.

—¡Ah, Kardia, eres un tonto! —Milo se molestó mucho, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar las risas del otro. Se arrojó a éste para al menos intentar golpearlo, pero Kardia era tan grande y fuerte a comparación de él que con una mano le alcanzaba para manejarlo. Cosa bastante lógica, considerando que se llevaban unos quince años de diferencia.

Era un método cruel asustarlo para que se levante y Kardia lo sabía, pero al menos así podía despertarlo. No siempre lo ocupaba de todas formas. Normalmente sólo se limitaba a tirarlo del colchón o tirarle algo de agua fría encima, pero considerando que se trataba de un día especial quiso variar un poco.

—Ya, ya, al menos te despertaste —calmó al pequeño monstruo, aún riendo un poco, y, cuando éste dejó de intentar _matarlo_ por su broma, pudo volver a hablarle—. Vístete, es tarde —le ordenó, dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto—. Hoy es tu primer día, ¿lo olvidaste?

El niño dejó escapar un bufido molesto.

—No quiero ir ahora —declaró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes que no me importa lo que digas y si es necesario te llevo como estás, _de nuevo_ —A Milo le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar eso. Su hermano mayor nunca hablaba porque sí. Había aprendido que si Kardia decía algo, era en serio. No le gustaba recordar esa vez que tuvo que pasar un día en la escuela con su pijama de unicornios coloridos… ¡Sólo tenía seis años! Kardia era cruel.

Con esa imagen en su mente, se levantó a buscar la ropa de su uniforme y Kardia sonrió complacido. Cada vez que conseguía domar a la pequeña bestia se sentía victorioso. Había tenido un largo trabajo para que Milo lo respetara e hiciera caso, pero ahora consideraba que tal mal no les iba.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía muy poco tiempo para hacer las cosas. Le preparó un desayuno rápido a su hermano y, cuando el niño entró, ya estaba preparado.

Tomó una manzana y se la llevó a la boca.

—Desayuna —dijo mientras masticaba y le daba un golpecito leve en la cabeza a Milo, quien aún parecía medio somnoliento. No quería que se durmiera con la cara dentro del tazón de leche.

Fue hasta su propia habitación y se vistió, aún con la manzana en la boca. Prácticamente la había terminado cuando estuvo listo y se complació cuando fue a comprobar que el niño había casi acabado de comer también. Ambos tenían eso en común: comían muy rápido como si no hubieran sido alimentados en semanas. Eso no se debía a que tuvieran gran apetito o les faltara comida, sino que era costumbre.

Kardia se colocó frente a Milo, quien estaba poniéndose su mochila, e intentó peinarlo. Pasó los dedos por el cabello rebelde y algo largo, pero no había forma de acomodarlo. No tenía tiempo ya de atárselo o hacerle alguna cosa. Que se quedara así, se veía bien después todo, como él mismo. Tomó otra manzana antes de salir.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Milo salió corriendo. Vivían en un edificio pequeño, de sólo dos pisos, y ellos se encontraban en los departamentos de arriba. Por lo tanto, había que subir y bajar dos escaleras, debido a que era una residencia algo antigua y no contaba con ascensor. A él no le molestaba, y su hermanito encontraba divertidísimo bajar y subir corriendo los escalones diariamente. Kardia no lo reprendía, ya lo dejaría de hacer cuando se cayera y le doliera. Lástima que el niño no lo había dejado de hacer, aunque se cayera rodando. Lo consideraba como un juego. Incluso muchas veces se prendía de las tonterías del pequeño y ambos subían o bajaban la escalera corriendo, compitiendo a ver quién llegaba primero. Era divertido, lo admitía, pero hoy no tenía ganas de participar de eso, aún no se despertaba del todo y ni había alcanzado a lavarse la cara.

Estaba terminando de cerrar la puerta de su casa y a punto de bajar la escalera cuando un ruido en particular le llamó la atención. Se giró y vio cómo la puerta enfrente de la suya se abría. ¿Alguien vivía ahí? Kardia llevaba en ese lugar más de cinco años y nunca había visto que nadie viviera ahí. El edificio contaba con cinco departamentos, distribuidos de forma que uno estaba en planta baja, dos en el primer piso y dos en el segundo. Él vivía junto al monstruo en el segundo piso y esa vivienda frente a la de ellos siempre había estado vacía.

Se quedó un segundo para ver qué tipo de persona sería. Por lógica, había muy poca gente en ese edificio y los conocía a todos. En la planta baja vivía una pareja de ancianos, quienes eran simpáticos, al viejo le faltaba un pie y la señora siempre le regalaba manzanas, además de que le cuidaban al niño cuando él tenía que trabajar; luego en el segundo estaba la vieja que hacía brujería –estas eran meras conjeturas suyas, pero estaba casi seguro de que las hacía– y un calvo amargado con el que nunca hablaba. ¿Qué tal serían sus nuevos vecinos?

Su sorpresa fue mucha cuando vio salir a un niño pequeño de esa puerta. Seguramente tendría la edad de Milo, asumió, además de que iba vestido con el mismo uniforme de su escuela. ¿Lo conocería? Aquel pequeño lo miró con un rostro indescifrable, tal vez no se esperaba encontrarse a alguien, menos una persona como él, con una cara de muerto por acabarse de levantar, y con una manzana en la boca.

Por su mente pasó la idea de saludarlo, pero consideró que debía retomar su camino para irse. Sin embargo, permaneció porque una segunda persona salió de ese departamento, que hasta hoy había creído que estaba vacío. Supuso que sería el padre del niño, sobre todo porque eran muy parecidos. Aunque aquel hombre tenía el cabello muy largo, mientras que el pequeño lo llevaba por los hombros. Incluso era perfectamente lacio, con cada hebra en su lugar sin desacomodarse, y Kardia sólo se peinaba cada vez que se bañaba.

Aquel hombre parecía estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que notó que estaba ahí. Cuando ambos cruzaron miradas, pudo observarlo. No parecía tener una edad diferente a la suya, además de que no se veía mal. Un vecino atractivo, y casi se rió por su pensamiento, pero lo contuvo.

—Buenos días —Escuchó que esa persona le saludó y el niño a su lado asintió con la cabeza, en forma de saludo. El pequeño parecía tímido o quizá no le caía bien.

Kardia se sacó la manzana de la boca, no sin antes darle un mordisco.

—Ah, hola —contestó con absoluto desgano. Sabía que lo normal sería preguntarle si era un nuevo vecino, presentarse y _blah blah_ , pero no tenía ganas de eso.

Hacer sociales no era su idea. Así que simplemente se dirigió a bajar las escaleras mientras mordisqueaba su fruta. Recordó que tenía que llevar a Milo todavía, quien seguro estaba completamente impaciente esperando, y no tenía tiempo de ponerse a conversar con sus nuevos vecinos, aunque en su mente no había idea más tediosa. Más allá de que se quisiera hacer el superado con estos temas, admitía que le había llamado la atención el hecho de que alguien se mudara enfrente de ellos. Bastante interesante, considerando que ahí nunca pasaba nada más que un corte de luz esporádico.

Llegó hasta abajo y en efecto, Milo lo miró muy molesto.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —espetó enseguida—. ¿Qué te quedaste haciendo?

—¿A ti qué te importa, mocoso? —No iba a darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a ese enano. Abrió la puerta para salir a la calle—. Vamos, que llegarás tarde.

—Ahora me apuras, pero bien que eres lento como una tortuga cuando quieres.

—¡Oye, enano, no me hables así!

Intentó agarrar al niño para darle un coscorrón aunque sea, en venganza, pero Milo salió corriendo antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Lo persiguió por dos cuadras, hasta que desistió de su intento de alcanzarlo. Mejor que eso, le aventó la manzana que traía a medio comer y su buena puntería le ayudó para darle justo en la cabeza. Kardia rió con fuerza cuando el niño se giró a quejarse por el golpe, aunque sabía que eso no alcanzaría para que Milo dejara de ser irreverente. Era así, incluso el mismo Kardia lo era, cosa que lo hacía pensar si era o no una buena influencia, pero en realidad no le importaba.

Siguieron su camino. La escuela estaba relativamente cerca, menos de diez cuadras. Así que en poco tiempo ya estaban casi en la puerta. Levemente, recordó al niño que se había encontrado al salir de su casa, que llevaba el mismo uniforme que Milo, y, por inercia, se volteó a ver si alguien venía detrás de ellos. Seguramente aquella persona saldría a llevar a su hijo a la escuela, concluyó Kardia. No vio nada, a esa hora había muy poca gente en la calle y no había rastro de sus nuevos vecinos.

—¡Kardia! —La voz de su hermanito le trajo la vista de nuevo al frente. Milo iba media cuadra más adelante—. ¿Te estás poniendo viejo o algo? ¡Apúrate!

Iba a matar a ese niño un día de esto, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle viejo a él, un ser tan bello y rebosante de juventud? Estaba considerando hacerlo dormir en la terraza del edificio. Además, ¿de dónde salía todas esas ganas repentinas por ir a la escuela? Niño raro, aunque seguramente se debía a que tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos y jugar, de eso se trataba el primer día ¿no? Por otra parte, tenía que dejar de pensar cosas que no venía al caso. Admitía que sentía curiosidad por las nuevas personas enfrente de su casa, pero tampoco se trataba de algo muy relevante.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela vio a un montón de niños entrando. Se sintió aliviado, al menos esta vez no habían llegado tarde. El año anterior había recibido muchos llamados de la dirección por las llegadas tarde del niño. El problema era que a Milo no le gustaba levantarse temprano y a Kardia tampoco, así que solían sufrir inconvenientes, pero intentaría hacerlo mejor este año. Bueno, apenas era el primer día, ya verían qué ocurría. Milo ni siquiera se volteó a verlo cuando llegaron, fue corriendo hacia su amigo Aioria cuando lo vio que estaba por entrar. El niño se dio vuelta y le gritó un sonoro "Adiós" y Kardia simplemente agitó su mano. Al instante, junto a los niños divisó a Regulus. El adolescente iba a vestido con su ropa de secundaria y también lo saludó con la mano y una alegre sonrisa. Seguramente el chico había ido a llevar a sus primos a la escuela, antes de ir él. Kardia admitía que no se llevaba del todo bien con Sísifo, pero Regulus le parecía un buen chico.

Cuando se dispuso a irse, se giró caminando unos pasos entre la multitud de padres y sus ojos se encontraron con una sorpresa. Ahí estaban sus nuevos vecinos, como había supuesto. El mayor de ambos estaba arrodillado frente al niño diciéndole algunas cosas mientras le sonreía, aunque ese pequeño tenía una cara que no demostraba mucho entusiasmo por empezar la escuela. Al parecer estaba tratando de darle un poco de confianza, aunque el efecto no parecía manifestarse. Finalmente, no le quedó otra opción al infante que adentrarse en esa institución. Pobre niño, pensó Kardia, no había nada peor que empezar un nuevo día y no conocer a nadie, porque, al no haber visto al pequeño antes, asumía que sería nuevo.

Cuando ya estaba por retirarse, su mirada se cruzó de otra vez con su nuevo vecino. Éste lo miraba sorprendido, cosa que Kardia no entendió. Después recordó que esa persona no había visto a Milo en el edificio, así que no encontraba relación de por qué estaba ahí en la puerta de la escuela seguramente. Kardia, además de ser una persona simple como se consideraba, también tenía pensamientos muy retorcidos y exagerados cuando quería. Su cerebro, en menos de diez segundos, maquinó la idea de que quizá aquel hombre podía pensar que lo estaba siguiendo, que era alguna especie de secuestrador o pervertido de menores que esperaba fuera de las escuelas encontrarse niños solitarios para llevárselos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan retorcido? No sabía, pero consideró que esas ideas no eran tan descabelladas y prefirió librarse de toda duda. Además, era una buena excusa para hablar con su nuevo vecino.

Se acercó a él y no lo vio retroceder. Era una buena señal, quizá sus ideas exageradas no eran más que eso.

—Ah, eres tú —mencionó aquella persona y Kardia arqueó una ceja.

—Ya nos conocíamos, ¿no? —Intentó bromear, pero al otro pareció no causarle gracia.

—Disculpa —dijo y se señaló la cara. ¿Se había puesto lentes?—, no tengo buena vista y cuando no los llevo veo bastante mal. No los tenía cuando nos vimos y ahora no estaba seguro si eras tú —explicó y Kardia se quedó algo tieso. No sabía si sentirse un idiota con una imaginación muy activa o simplemente reírse de sí mismo—. Soy Dégel.

—Kardia —se presentó también—. ¿Traes a tu hijo?

—Mi hermano.

Esa corrección le sorprendió, hasta el punto de arquear las cejas y abrir bien los ojos.

—¿En serio? También yo.

—¿Ah sí? —Dégel también parecía levemente asombrado— No sabía que en ese edificio hubiera más niños.

—No los hay en realidad, Milo era el único niño hasta ahora.

—Ya veo —asintió y al instante miró un reloj en su muñeca—. Lo siento, debo irme.

—Sí, claro, yo también —Sin saber por qué, el súbito corte no le agradó. Hubiera deseado indagar un poco más, sin razón alguna. Simplemente porque tenía ganas, pero tal vez ya tendría tiempo.

—Adiós —dijo Dégel y antes de retirarse agregó algo más—: Fue un placer.

—Igual —Kardia le sonrió y ambos se retiraron.

Se encontró mucho más interesado de lo que esperaba. Algo nuevo, pensó, pero quizá sólo era otro de sus pensamientos exagerados lo que le estaba corriendo en la mente en ese momento… o tal vez no.

-O-o-o-o-O-

Su día había comenzado bastante bien, cosa que le sorprendía. Para Kardia era normal encontrarse con variados inconvenientes a lo largo de sus jornadas, pero hoy las cosas le venían saliendo extrañamente cómodas. Esto tampoco era algo divertido, pero sabía que sólo era momentáneo y así fue. Estaba trabajando con su celular sonó y no se sintió muy asombrado por lo que le comunicaron. Milo había tenido una pelea en la escuela y tendría que ir por él. La mujer al otro lado de la línea no quiso dar otros detalles, pero le pidió que se acercara al establecimiento lo antes posible. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que ir. Cosa que también le recordaba que tendría que arreglar la situación en su trabajo.

Caminó con un paso apurado para llegar a la escuela mientras pensaba en eso. El horario en que su hermano salía de la escuela se le superponía con el de su trabajo. Milo salía a las cinco y él comenzaría dentro de poco a trabajar hasta las siete. Su jefa era una mujer considerada con los inconvenientes que tenía, incluso se hicieron amigos de la forma más extraña y por unos días podría salir temprano, hasta que tuviera todo solucionado. En otras palabras, tenía que conseguir alguien que fuera por Milo a la escuela y lo cuidara hasta que él volviera. Simple, el problema era quién se haría cargo de esto, ya que había dejado de contar con la _niñera_ de confianza que tenía.

Pensó en alguno de sus amigos, quienes conocían al niño hace un tiempo y estaban acostumbrados a él. Sin embargo, al igual que él, las personas que conocían también tenían trabajos y dudaba que alguno de ellos estuviera libre a esa hora. Podría hablar con Manigoldo, aunque sabía que éste no podría por trabajo, pero quizá conociera a alguien. Ni muerto le pediría un favor a Sísifo. Luego pensó en el par de asociales de Asmita y Albafica, pero al instante sintió como la voz de su consciencia le decía que no de forma automática, ellos no querrían. Eran buenas personas, pero Albafica era poco paciente y con Asmita prefería no saber, apenas lo entendía. ¿Aspros quizá? ¿Deuteros? Ni se acordaba qué hacían ellos de sus vidas. ¿Será que necesitaba más amigos?

¿Tendría que contratar a alguien? La idea no le agradó. No tenía ningún prejuicio contra los servicios de niñeras, pero no pensaba gastar dinero en eso. Quería que alguien se lo hiciera de favor, como hasta ahora. Milo ya estaba bastante grande, pero quizá no lo suficiente para manejarse por su cuenta. Sólo quería que alguien vigilara que no prendiera fuego nada mientras él volvía. Quizá Regulus, pero eso implicaría que el metido de Sísifo se inmiscuyera, por alguna razón no le caía bien y el sentimiento era mutuo; pero quizás por medio del adolescente pudiera conseguir alguna idea.

En fin, después resolvería esos problemas. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en qué había pasado con el niño. Una señora arrugada como una pasa le abrió la puerta y suspiró al verlo, como si dijera "Ah, usted de nuevo", ya era conocido ahí. Milo no era precisamente el mejor portado del instituto. La vieja lo dejó pasar y no le dijo nada, él sabía dónde tenía que ir.

Tocó la puerta y entró. El olor a madera y cera de pisos fue lo primero que notó. El viejo director siempre tenía su oficina bien aseada, repleta de libros, carpetas, hojas y montones de cosas bien ordenadas. Le daba escalofríos ese lugar, le recordaba a cuando él iba a la escuela y tampoco era tan buen alumno; aunque el director era un viejo amable. Había perdonado al pequeño diablo montones de veces, aunque ahora quizá fuera diferente. No era raro que los niños pelearan, pero hacerlo el primer día podría considerarse demasiado, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó que le dirían ahora.

En seguida vio a Sage, anciano director, sentado en su escritorio y, frente a él, lo acompañaba otra persona. Cierto, tendría que enfrentarse al responsable del otro niño. Ya había tenido que aguantar montones de madres gritonas y padres que, al igual que él, no tenían ganas de estar ahí. Se sorprendió al ver quién era: su nuevo vecino, quien también le miró visiblemente sorprendido. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Sonaba a algo como francés, esa sensación le dio, además del acento en su voz.

—Siéntese, Kardia —le pidió Sage y él obedeció sin decir nada. Cierta tensión se presentó cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de comenzar a hablarles.

"Empezaba con D" por su parte, Kardia todavía seguía tratando de recordar el nombre de aquella persona a su lado. Siempre se había jactado de ser muy memorioso, pero algunas cosas se le escapaban. Sin embargo, esto lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. ¿Damien? No, definitivamente no era eso. Era con "De". De… De… ¿Denis? No, qué horrible. Era una palabra en francés, de eso estaba seguro, pero no le salía.

Se vio obligado a salir de sus cavilaciones cuando el director le puso la mirada encima.

—Le estaba comentando al señor Dégel lo ocurrido —comenzó a hablar y Kardia por dentro sólo pensó: _¡Eso era! ¡Dégel! Estuve totalmente cerca, casi lo tenía._ Pero intentó seguir prestando atención a lo que le contaban—. Ambos niños están bien, pero han tenido un pequeño pleito. No ocurrió ningún daño, pero este tipo de cosas el primer día no se pueden tolerar.

—¿Sabe por qué fue que sucedió? —La voz de Dégel se abrió paso en la conversación. No sonaba enojado ni tampoco nervioso, pero creyó percibir una leve preocupación.

—Fue un pequeño pleito entre niños —contestó—. Milo no es un mal niño, pero no consideramos aceptable esa clase de comportamientos y menos hacia un alumno nuevo.

—¿Milo fue el que comenzó? —preguntó Kardia. Sabía que su hermanito era un pesado, pero tampoco para que fuera un brabucón que molestara al niño nuevo. Vagamente recordó al pequeño que vio esa mañana, y tampoco le daba la impresión de ser esa clase de niño.

—Eso no es lo importante —sentenció el director—. Ambos son compañeros de curso y no pueden tratarse de esa forma. Les llamamos la atención, pero ustedes, como sus tutores, deben hacerse cargo.

—Sabe que no es necesario que diga eso cada vez que vengo —habló con cierto fastidio, pero él lo tenía permitido. Tantas veces había estado ahí que Sage le tenía cierta confianza—. Casi me lo sé de memoria.

—Si lo implementara con más eficiencia quizá no tendríamos que llamarlo tan seguido por los problemas que comete su hermano —Esas palabras fueron como una lanza a atacarlo directamente. Tenía razón, Kardia lo sabía y no dijo nada. Sólo rodó los ojos y desvió la vista. ¡Tampoco podía controlar todo lo que hiciera ese duende! El director prosiguió—: Los niños recibirán una reprimenda, tendrán que hacer una tarea en conjunto y si esto se repite serán tomadas medidas más estrictas.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con el castigo. No era algo tan grave y podría resolverse fácilmente, dependiendo de los niños. Ahora venía la parte difícil, ver a los pequeños y hacer que se disculpen. Con una llamada por el teléfono interno, en seguida la psicopedagoga del instituto ingresó a la oficina con los niños. Los dos se venían molestos. Kardia casi se rió de Milo cuando le vio ese puchero en la cara, pero se abstuvo, ya después tendría tiempo. Camus y Milo se acercaron a sus respectivos hermanos mayores, quienes los recibieron con preguntas básicas. _¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿No podías esperar hasta que al menos pasara el primer día, enano?_ Bueno, esa última la formuló Kardia en realidad.

—¡No soy un enano! —espetó Milo, defendiéndose, para luego señalar al otro pequeño—. ¡Fue su culpa!

—Es mentira, ¡tú me empujaste y comenzaste a pelear!

—Porque me dijiste "fíjate por donde vas" ¡y llamaste tonto también!

—¡Sí eres un tonto!

—¡Camus! —Dégel le llamó la atención a su hermanito y éste dejó de pelear, se había salido un poco de control—. ¿Cómo vas a hablarle así a un compañero de la escuela?

—Pero fue porque él me molestó primero porque yo soy nuevo y dice que lo empujé cuando fue su culpa.

—Mentiroso, ¡fue tu culpa!

—¡Aún eres un tonto!

—¡Tú más!

—Oigan, oigan —paró la mujer a los niños, junto con los hermanos mayores, antes de que volvieran a pelearse con puños—. Tengan un poco más de respeto, están en la oficina del director. Ya discutimos esto, y sus hermanos tuvieron que dejar muchos compromisos para venir hasta aquí. No importa de quién es la culpa, pelear nunca es la solución.

—Eso no es lo que dice mi… —Kardia le tapó la boca a Milo antes de que lo hiciera quedar más mal.

—Escucha lo que te dicen —ordenó y luego soltó al niño—. Discúlpate con él.

—No lo haré —sentenció el niño y eso no detuvo a Kardia.

—Tampoco yo —secundó Camus.

—Si no lo hacen tendremos que pasaremos aquí toda la noche, esperando a que se les vaya el enojo. Dormiremos en el piso y nos comeremos los muebles del director como cena —sugirió y se encogió de hombros resignado.

Sage, por su parte, miró la escena desconcertado, pero no interrumpió. Ya conocía a Kardia y a Milo lo suficiente como para saber que ese tipo de procedimientos que tenían, aunque extraños, eran su forma de manejarse. Les tenía consideración, pero no podía dejar eso en evidencia o sus razones.

—Eso no tiene sentido, no nos mienta —refutó el pequeño Camus y enseguida Milo enfocó el rostro en él.

—Nunca miente —aclaró porque lo sabía a la perfección. Su hermano no hablaba por hablar. Si decía algo, lo hacía de verdad.

—Así es —asintió Kardia—. El director ya nos dio el permiso, y seguiremos aquí. ¿No es así, Dégel?

El nombrado se exalto al escuchar como aquella persona, a quien apenas conocía de vista, lo llamaba y también lo introducía en esa mentira para convencer a los niños. Fue un momento muy extraño, pero no le pareció una mala idea. Compartió una rápida mirada con el otro adulto y éste, para su sorpresa, le siguió el juego.

—Si no queda de otra —Sus palabras desconcertaron a los niños, pero sacaron una gran sonrisa en Kardia. Ya casi los tenían.

—¡Dégel!

—Lo siento, Camus —fingió decepción—. Tendremos que hacerlo, pero todo sería más fácil si te disculparas.

Eso, había sido el toque que necesitaban. Kardia entrecerró los ojos y se mordió la parte interna del labio. No supo por qué, pero en el momento en que ese hombre se volvió cómplice en su pequeña mentira se le hizo atractivo de una forma indescriptible y hasta enfermiza, pero eso no era raro tratándose de él.

Un momento de silencio cubrió el ambiente y los niños se miraron, sintiéndose derrotados.

—Siento haberte llamado tonto —dijo Camus, bajando la cabeza.

—También yo —continuó Milo—. Perdón por pegarte y molestarte.

—¿Viste que fácil fue, enano? —Kardia pasó una mano por el cabello de su hermano—. Ahora podrás cenar comida de verdad y no madera.

La gran sonrisa llena de gracia que le regalaba el otro no hizo sentir bien al niño, pero al menos se contentaba con que podría volver a su casa ahora. Se despidieron de los directivos, quienes habían quedado al margen, dejando que los adultos arreglaran las cosas con los pequeños y mal no les había ido. Sólo eran niños, siempre se meterían en problemas, pero esperaban que no muchos más.

Dégel caminó junto con Camus por la calle luego de salir del instituto y el niño no le dirigió palabra alguna. Estaba callado, molesto por lo visto y no se le ocurría qué hacer para que se le pasara. Aunque no estaba molesto sólo por lo ocurrido ese día, sabía que esto iba más allá que una simple pelea con un compañero. Camus no estaba feliz últimamente. Por más que no se quejara abiertamente, lo sabía. No le gustaba la nueva casa, la escuela o la vida que llevaban. No lo culpaba, pero tampoco sabía cómo hacer para animarlo. Esto era lo que tenía ahora y no podía volver el tiempo atrás por más que quisiera. Era difícil hacer que un niño pequeño entendiera esos detalles.

No quiso volver en seguida a casa. Dieron una pequeña vueltita para bajar los humos. Camus estaba algo desaliñado por la pelea que tuvo con su compañero, con la ropa un poco sucia y el cabello revuelto; pero lo que más le preocupaba era el gesto ido del niño. Como si estuviera en otro lugar abstraído. Estaba triste, lo sabía y trató de buscar una forma de ponerlo contento. Pasaron por un parque y vio a un señor vendiendo golosinas. Sonrió y se acercó junto a su hermanito. Le compró un algodón de azúcar y, por más que Camus estuviera enojado, no rechazaba las cosas dulces.

—Esto te hará bien —le dijo al pequeño y éste le miró con sorpresa.

—Creí que te enojarías conmigo por pelearme —mencionó tomando el algodón rosa para luego probarlo.

—Quiero creer que ya aprendiste que no debes hacer eso.

Se sentaron en un banco. La tarde estaba tranquila y el sol caía lentamente. Era un vecindario bastante calmo y agradable, no le parecía mal vivir ahora por ahí. Camus pareció cambiar el semblante con la golosina azucarada, cosa que hizo a Dégel sonreír un poco. Siempre era un niño callado y reservado, pero no dejaba de ser un niño.

—Ellos viven enfrente, ¿verdad? —La pregunta de su hermanito le llamó la atención.

—Sí —contestó simplemente. Aquel hombre, Kardia, y ese niño con el que había tenido un pleito eran sus nuevos vecinos. Bastante para ser sólo un día viviendo en ese edificio.

—¿Es tarde para romper ese contrato que firmaste?

Casi se ríe por esa ocurrencia. Su hermano era un niño inteligente, ya sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero igual tenía cierta esperanza.

—Tranquilo —dijo Dégel—, no será tan malo.

Eso quería creer. De hecho, no parecían personas malas, algo extrañas quizá. Dégel enseguida notó eso de Kardia. No habían tenido la mejor impresión esa mañana, incluso le pareció un hombre bastante maleducado y descortés por la forma en que los saludó; pero luego cambió un poco esa idea la segunda vez que se lo cruzó y luego la volvió a cambiar con la reunión en la escuela. Raro, sólo eso podía decir. Sobre todo por su forma de arreglar la situación con su hermano menor, cosa que Dégel jamás hubiera hecho con Camus, pero aun así se dejó llevar por aquel hombre y su idea peculiar. Quizá no había sido lo mejor, pero eso ya no importaba.

Dégel pasó un par de dedos por los cabellos de su hermanito y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó. Camus ya estaba grande y pensar en eso lo hacía sentir nostálgico. Habían pasado por demasiadas cosas y ahora verlo crecer tan bien lo llenaba de orgullo. No se había molestado por el hecho de que el niño se peleara con un compañero, pero sí se preocupó cuando lo llamaron. Camus era serio, pero nunca había sido un pequeño de esos que se metieran en pleitos, aunque admitía que su hermanito tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y podía ser terrible cuando lo dejaba salir. Más tarde tendría que hablar sobre ese tema y que le contara que pasó con el otro niño, quien se veía igual de peculiar que su hermano mayor. Aún había unas cuantas cosas por solucionar.

—No me agradan —dijo Camus e hizo un puchero mientras seguía comiendo el algodón.

—Intentémoslo —le propuso—, si no sale bien ya veremos cómo solucionarlo.

Camus guardó silencio antes de contestar. Por más que no quisiera, sabía que tendría que acatar lo que el otro le decía. Era quien le protegía y le cuidaba desde que tenía memoria, confiaba en lo que Dégel le decía, por más que le sonara extraño.

—Bien.

Sonrió y le robó un poco del algodón a su hermanito. Estuvo conforme al verlo un poco más relejado. Vagamente, recordó que debía cumplir un castigo con el otro niño. Deberían cruzarse más de la cuenta entonces y, quien sabe, tal vez hasta se cayeran bien.

-O-o-o-o-O-

—¡No es cierto! —escuchó que decía Milo cuando salían del edificio para ir a la escuela. Kardia se giró vio cómo su hermano menor miraba aquel niño, con el que se había peleado el día anterior, parado justo frente a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No te lo dije? —mencionó y se interpuso entre ambos niños, antes de que se pusieran a pelear de nuevo—. Él vive enfrente de nuestra casa, así que acostúmbrate y deja de comportarte como un idiota o dormirás en la terraza.

Milo se quejó hastiado. Ahora sólo esto le faltaba. Aquel niño pretencioso y engreído viviría enfrente de su casa. Parecía no ser más que una vil mentira. Se cruzó de brazos y giró la vista hacia otro lado, si no lo veía podía fingir muy bien que no estaba ahí. Camus, por su parte, estaba exactamente en la misma situación que Milo y no planeaba cambiar pronto.

—Oye, niño —le llamó Kardia.

—Camus —informó. Ahí recordó su nombre.

—¿Estás solo? —prosiguió a preguntar, después de haber mirado hacia todas partes—. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Él está buscando unas cosas para irse a trabajar y baja —explicó el niño simplemente.

Kardia asintió y, por más impaciente que se pusiera Milo, no quiso irse. Tampoco tenía tan poco sentido como para dejar a un niño solo ahí en la calle tan temprano en la mañana. No era su problema, pero aun así permaneció ahí. Sin embargo, al instante Dégel apareció. Se veía apurado, cargando algunas carpetas, portafolios y demás cosas, además de que podía sentir cierto nerviosismo viniendo de él.

—Oh, buen día —saludó cuando notó su presencia.

—Hola —le devolvió el saludo—, estábamos conversando.

—Ya veo —dijo Dégel mientras se pasaba las carpetas a un solo brazo y, en el proceso, se le cayeron un par de papeles. Estuvo a punto de agacharse por ellos, pero Kardia lo hizo y se los alcanzó—. Gracias, son bastantes cosas.

—Me doy cuenta —Ni siquiera se quería imaginar para qué eran—. ¿De qué trabajas?

—Doy clases —apenas dijo y miró su reloj. Era muy tarde, no para Camus, sino para él—. Debemos irnos ya.

—Oye —le llamó y, aunque Dégel no quisiera por lo apurado que estaba, se detuvo a escucharlo—, si tienes que irte, yo puedo llevarlo —sugirió y señaló a Camus. Kardia no tenía ni idea de dónde le salía esa idea, simplemente la dijo.

Quizá fue algo generado de forma muy repentina, porque Dégel lo miraba sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir, como si esperara que le explicase que se trataba de una broma, pero Kardia no desistió. No iba a arrepentirse de lo que decía, además en serio no le costaba nada. No conocía a ese niño, pero a simple vista parecía que se portaba cien veces mejor que su propio demonio, quien, por cierto, estaba con ganas de matarlo.

—No lo sé —dijo Dégel y por un momento lo meditó, para desgracia de Camus. La verdad que le vendría muy bien esa ayuda, pero no conocía a Kardia y tampoco quería causarle otro disgusto a su hermanito. Dejar a su hermano con un extraño no estaba en discusión.

—Anda —insistió— yo tengo que irme a trabajar en unas horas, tengo tiempo de sobra y estos dos tendrán un tiempo para aprender a llevarse mejor.

En cierta forma, le daba la razón al otro y, a pesar de que hacía casi nada de tiempo que se conocían, no le daba una mala sensación. Incluso inspiraba confianza. Quizá no fuera tan malo.

—Bueno… podría ser.

—Dégel, no hablas en serio —Camus por fin intervino para frenar a su hermano, quien parecía estar por cometer una locura, a sus ojos—. Prefiero caminar solo.

—De eso ni hablar —espetó y por más que el pequeño le contradiga, no iba a cambiar. Aún era muy chico para andar solo por la calle. Además, no era tan mala idea. Se agachó a la altura del niño y dejó todas sus cosas a un lado para mirarle—. Sabes que voy bastante tarde ya —explicó— y será por hoy. Luego lo hablaremos, cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamarme.

El niño se sintió entre la espada y la pared, sin ser capaz de seguir refutando nada. Dégel siempre era bueno con él, compresivo, además de que se esforzaba por cuidarlo. Veía con claridad todas estas cosas y no se sentía con el derecho de ser egoísta en esos momentos. Asintió con la cabeza resignado. No le parecía una buena idea, pero la seguiría. Tampoco tenía nada en contra de ese señor llamado Kardia, incluso no le parecía una mala persona, pero había tomado idea hacia el otro niño y no le caía bien. Aún no se olvidaba lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—Bien, entonces nos vamos —comentó Kardia—. Que tengas suerte en tus clases.

—Gracias —murmuró. Dégel se quedó un momento viéndolo y un par cuestiones se le comenzaron a pasar por la cabeza, sobre todo que ese tal Kardia era una persona muy rara y le costaba comprenderlo. Lo desconcertaba. Ignoró ese pequeño detalle y miró a su hermano—. Cuídate y pórtate bien, Camus —le dijo al niño—. Te veré cuando salgas.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y observó cómo Dégel se iba, apurado a su trabajo. Las pocas esperanzas que tenía de que éste se volteara y regresara por él se desvanecieron cuando el cabello largo de su hermano desapareció por la esquina. Camus suspiró resignado y se volteó a las otras dos personas. Kardia lo miró con una sonrisa y Milo estaba queriéndolo matar con los ojos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pesando Dégel dejándolo con esos dos? Ya se ocuparía de hacerle saber sus pensamientos y tal vez vengarse. Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, Milo estaba igual que Camus, queriendo matar al estúpido de Kardia, quien por supuesto no le prestó la más mínima atención. Algo en común tenían los niños al menos: dos hermanos idiotas.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela. El silencio de esa mañana sólo era acrecentado por la tensión que había entre esas tres personas. El mayor de ellos sólo se dedicaba a mirar a los niños, quienes caminaban ignorándose y, si se llegaban a ver por un momento, casi podía jurar que les salían rayos de los ojos. Kardia estaba a punto de matarse de risa y le costaba trabajo contenerse. Sólo habían pasado dos días y aquellos infantes ya parecían enemigos jurados. Aunque dudaba que ese odio fuera tan profundo, sólo era alimentado por el reciente rencor y, cuando éste pasara, tal vez los niños congeniaran mejor o no, quizá se odiaran para siempre. No sabía, pero tampoco aseguraría nada. A lo largo de su vida, Kardia había tenido muchas amistades y experiencias, las cuales le daban la suficiente seguridad para decir que nada estaba dicho.

Miró a uno y después al otro. Ambos pequeños caminaban a paso normal, tranquilo, cosa que se le hizo extraña de Milo, quien siempre iba corriendo y gritando a todos lados. Ahora el niño estaba serio e iba sin decir nada. Estaba enojado y no parecía querer cambiar pronto.

—Vamos —dijo intentando calmar un poco ese ambiente—, ¿van a seguir enojados para siempre?

No obtuvo respuesta. Por lo tanto, eso significaba sí. Los niños podían llegar a ser muy tercos.

—Pues más les vale no volver a pelearse o tendrán que vérselas con un castigo —comentó y al instante le dio un coscorrón a Milo—. ¿Oíste, enano?

—¡Ay, déjame, Kardia! —se quejó quitándose las manos de su hermano de encima.

—Más te vale no vuelvas a molestarlo o el director nos acabará corriendo —advirtió.

—¡Qué no fue mi culpa!

Kardia lo ignoró de una forma magistral y dirigió su vista al otro pequeño, quien caminaba sin decir palabra alguna. Lo observó un segundo, impresionado de cuánto se parecía a su hermano mayor, incluso el mismo gesto serio tenían. Quizás se trataba de herencia.

—Quien sabe, tal vez podrían ser amigos.

Al decir eso, ambos niños lo miraron como si hubiera dicho una herejía.

—¿De él? ¡No! —mencionaron las palabras al mismo tiempo y fue tan coordinado, que los pequeños se miraron asustados. Kardia rió al verlos.

—¿Ya ven? Casi mejores amigos.

Una vez más recibió miradas de odio por parte de los infantes, pero eso no le importó. Era bastante gracioso ver esas caras enojadas, aunque quizá no debería estar molestando a un niño que no conocía. Al final era igual de pesado que Milo, pero mucho más bello, a sus ojos.

—¿Hace mucho que se mudaron? —le preguntó al niño y éste le miró algo confundido. Al menos le trataba de conversar, tal vez así se olvidaría de estar enojado.

—Algunos días —contestó simplemente. Camus no tenía muchas ganas de hablarle a ese señor, pero respondía por educación más que nada.

—Ah, no son de aquí, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Parecen franceses —Le estaba costando hablar con ese pequeño. Para ser un niño era más serio que uno de esos empleados de banco que cada tanto veía, amargados de cincuenta años. Niño raro—. ¿Dónde trabaja tu hermano? Iba con bastante prisa.

—Si tiene alguna duda, puede hacérsela perfectamente a Dégel.

—Uh, qué carácter —Kardia se sorprendió bastante y silbó asombrado, y, aunque pareciera extraño, eso le emocionó. ¡Era una pequeña fiera! Con razón Milo había tenido problemas con ese niño. No sólo era serio, sino también tenía carácter fuerte y entendía en parte por qué habían chocado con su hermanito. Eran exactamente lo opuesto. La duda de si el tal Dégel sería igual que ese pequeño se le instaló en la cabeza al instante.

No pudo indagar más porque al instante llegaron a la escuela. Milo ni siquiera se despidió y salió corriendo a ver a sus amigos. El infante estaba enojado con él y era de esperarse, ya se le pasaría. Kardia, lejos de sentirse ofendido, no le interesaba. Ellos eran así. Cuando bajaran los rencores, todo volvería a la normalidad.

—Oye —le llamó la atención al otro niño antes de que se fuera también—, tenle paciencia —dijo y obviamente que se refería a Milo. Camus no necesitó ninguna aclaración para saberlo, pero internamente el niño se preguntaba por qué le estaba diciendo eso. Aquel señor no tenía ninguna obligación con él, pero aun así lo hacía—. Yo sé que puede ser un tonto, pero te aseguro que se caerán bien.

Arrugó un poco el ceño sin darse cuenta. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? No era como si lo conociera para que se preocupara por él ni nada por el estilo, le parecía una cosa demasiado inusual. Camus era cauteloso por naturaleza y un adulto, que no fuera su hermano o alguien que conociera, se tomara alguna molestia por él le daba desconfianza.

—Adiós —Fue la respuesta del infante y se alejó de ahí para adentrarse en la escuela. Por más que desconfiara de ese sujeto, admitía que ese Kardia no parecía malo e incluso era algo amable.

Por su parte, Kardia suspiró y se alejó de aquella escuela. Él tampoco tenía mucha idea de por qué hacía lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente se dejaba llevar. Antes ese estilo de vida era más notorio, pero desde que tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermano era más centrado y _casi_ una persona normal. No había un interés real sobre lo que hacía o tal vez sí, pero aún era muy pronto para admitirlo plenamente. ¿Qué? Tampoco iba a andar diciendo que le tenía ganas a su nuevo vecino y por eso era amable con él y su pequeño hermano, aunque quizás un poco de eso había.

Se fue riéndose un poco de sí mismo. En serio, era extraño, pero ahora que esta nueva situación inesperada se había presentado ante sus ojos no la iba a desaprovechar.

El día pasó rápidamente y trabajó como un maldito esclavo. Incluso su _adorable_ jefa le informó que no podría esperar hasta la siguiente semana para que hiciera el horario completo, tenía que empezar ya. ¡Maldita zorra traidora! Está bien, él era un empleado de su restaurante, un simple camarero y bastante bien le pagaba, pero tampoco podía venir a decirle una cosa por otra. Por más que discutió, tenía que acatar o, en su defecto, matar a Calvera mientras durmiera. No lo admitiría, pero la mujer le caía bien y lo había ayudado bastante, así que la respetaba sólo por eso. Ahora la negativa estaba en que necesitaba, con urgencia, alguien que se ocupara de Milo. No sabía qué hacer aún con ese tema.

Hacía un tiempo largo que trabajaba para Calvera y había hecho un trato con la mujer que vivía en la planta baja de su edificio. La amable anciana cuidaba al niño mientras Kardia trabajaba y lo hacía con gusto. Milo la pasaba bastante bien porque la señora lo consentía con dulces y lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiese prácticamente. Sin embargo, la mujer le mencionó que su marido estaba muy enfermo y no podría hacerse cargo del niño ahora. Kardia casi tuvo un tic en el ojo, pero se contuvo. Él no iba a golpear ancianas, al menos no todavía.

Por este motivo, ahora necesitaba alguien que cuidara a su monstruo. No había hablado con Manigoldo ni con nadie todavía y ya su tiempo se había acabado. Cuando llegara a su casa lo resolvería, ahora tenía que recoger al monstruo en cuestión. Casi llegó tarde incluso, por un atraso que tuvo en su trabajo. La maldita de Calvera era una explotadora cuando quería, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiarse el uniforme. Tenía que vestir medianamente formal para atender a la gente y por "medianamente formal" era llevar una camisa, un chaleco negro y el cabello recogido. Sólo había alcanzado a ponerse el abrigo y salir a alcanzar el autobús. Prácticamente llegó corriendo a la escuela del niño. Tan distraído iba que se chocó a medio mundo, pero uno en particular le detuvo.

—Uh, lo maté —murmuró Kardia viendo a Dégel en el suelo. Por lo visto, tampoco lo había visto venir y, por el impacto, cayó hacia atrás. Kardia apenas lo había sentido al golpe, por lo visto era bastante más débil que él.

—¿Ah…? —Dégel se sostuvo la cabeza y ahí vio al otro muchacho frente a él. Estuvo a punto de quejarse por esa brutalidad de quien lo empujó, pero al ver de quien se trataba su enojo se apaciguó un poco y cambió por la sorpresa—. Eres tú.

—Venía algo apurado —explicó Kardia y le tendió la mano—. No es un buen día para las corridas.

Aquella broma no le causó la más mínima gracia, pero le encontró relación porque Dégel también había estado corriendo esa mañana. Aceptó la ayuda para levantarse y se acomodó la ropa.

—Está bien, no importa —mencionó—. Aún no han salido.

—¿En serio? —Kardia llevó su vista a la entrada y vio que era verdad. No estaban muy lejos, pero el lugar estaba comenzando a llenarse de padres o gente que venía a recoger a los niños. Siempre era un caos el horario de salida, lo detestaba. Se fijó un segundo en que su nuevo vecino se quedado parado junto a él, también mirando si salía su pequeño hermano.

Vislumbró con un poco más de atención que antes. Volvió a notar los lentes descansando sobre la nariz de Dégel y éste, además de la presencia seria, también poseía un aire casi aristócrata. Quizás era por su postura o lo alineado que se veía en su vestimenta, que le daba un porte que parecía sacado de otra época. Una persona increíblemente llamativa. Hasta su cabello era algo que asentaba más ese aire fino, tan largo y se veía sedoso de una forma inexplicable. Internamente, Kardia se preguntó si sentiría igual de suave si lo tocaba. No había exagerado al decir que su vecino estaba muy bueno. No se dio cuenta que una pequeña sonrisa lasciva se le escapó sin dejar de observarlo. ¿Y cómo no? Si el tal Dégel estaba como quería, incluso seguro que sin toda esa ropa él…

—¿Ocurre algo?

Aquella voz lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Tal vez estaba siendo muy obvio y Dégel había notado que lo observaba bastante, pero era su imaginación. Ahí podía ser tan raro como quisiera.

—No, nada —contestó sin dejar de observarlo. Al ver que aún los niños no salían, se decidió a continuar hablando—. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Llegaste tarde?

Pasaron unos instantes antes de que obtuviera una respuesta. Quizás el otro muchacho no asoció en un primer momento a qué se debía su pregunta, pero al instante pareció entenderle.

—No, por suerte llegué a tiempo —dijo—. Gracias por la ayuda.

Las palabras se oyeron sinceras y a Kardia le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en aquel rostro. Eso fue suficiente para encontrarse cautivado. Se sintió extrañamente feliz por ese agradecimiento, como si hubiera hecho un bien descomunal.

—No es nada, en serio parecías muy apurado.

—Lo estaba en realidad.

—¿De qué trabajas? —Recordaba ya haber hecho esa pregunta, pero esta vez esperaba obtener una respuesta más amplia.

—Doy clases en la Universidad Atenas —fue lo que contestó Dégel simplemente y se sintió levemente intrigado por aquellos ojos curiosos que no dejaban de mirarlo. No tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar con esa persona, pero aun así estaba ahí, manteniendo una conversación.

Bueno, Kardia esperaba algo más desarrollado que eso. Por lo visto, Dégel era tan hablador como su pequeño hermano. Quizá no era de su incumbencia, pero tenía cierta curiosidad de saber.

—Oh, ¿de algo en especial?

—Literatura, latín, y también francés.

—Entonces sí son de Francia —Internamente, se felicitó porque desde el principio lo supo. Aunque quizá era algo bastante evidente.

—Qué observador.

—Lo supuse por tu acento —mencionó—. Un tiempo viví en Francia.

Aquella confesión sorprendió bastante a Dégel.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero fue en otra época —Su voz expresó un poco de añoranza sin que se diera cuenta. Esos momentos parecían en verdad muy lejanos. Pero al instante cambió su semblante y volvió a observar la puerta de la escuela—. ¿Tardarán mucho más? —preguntó respecto a la salida de los niños—. Creo que me apuré para nada.

—¿También salías de trabajar? —Esa indagación llamó la atención de Kardia. Al parecer aquel francés también estaba interesado un poco en él o quizá sólo estaba intentando ser una persona amable, conversándole. No podía estar seguro.

—Me escapé prácticamente —confesó riendo internamente al recordar las discusiones que tuvo con la bruja de Calvera—. Debería estar ahí, pero aún no consigo quién recoja a Milo y lo cuide un rato hasta que yo salga.

Dégel observó cómo Kardia se rascaba atrás de la cabeza, permaneciendo pensativo. Seguro meditando lo que acaba de mencionar. Se veía bastante preocupado por ese asunto. Por un momento, Dégel trató de pensar en qué tipo de trabajo podía tener Kardia, pero no le preguntó. Sin embargo, pudo darse una idea por la vestimenta que éste llevaba. Pensó que seguramente trabajaría en algún lugar de gastronomía o eso era lo que intuía. Le resultaron levemente graciosas las expresiones que realizaba mientras pensaba. Por lo visto, era una persona bastante transparente, que cada cosa que se le ocurría se manifestaba en sus gestos. Todo lo contrario a él, que la mayoría del tiempo mantenía el mismo rostro, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Mantener esa conversación estaba resultando bastante ameno y no supo por qué. La compañía de Kardia le resultaba agradable de una forma indescriptible. Se sentía cómodo estando a su lado y no se explicaba por qué. Dégel no era una persona con muchas amistades, de hecho casi nunca se preocupaba por empezar relaciones, pero en esta situación fue diferente. En su opinión, supuso que se veía levemente identificado con Kardia, ya que, al parecer, ambos estaban solos cuidando de sus hermanos pequeños o eso suponía. No había visto otra persona que viviera con ellos, además de que estaba buscando alguien que cuidase de su hermanito Milo y eso le daba la idea de que no tenían otras personas con las cuales contar. Ahí es donde se veía un poco identificado y, en cierta forma, ese detalle le hacía confiar un poco más en Kardia a pesar de no conocerle hace mucho.

No le estaba cayendo mal, de hecho. Su vecino, quien en un principio le pareció desalineado, extraño y sin los más mínimos modales; ahora también había podido apreciar un par de cosas nuevas. Como que era atento, porque ese gesto que había tenido en la mañana de llevar a Camus a la escuela no lo tiene cualquiera. Era una persona con sus preocupaciones propias y un niño que cuidar también, pero aun así se había ofrecido a ayudarlo cuando vio que lo necesitaba, prácticamente sin conocerlo. En parte, se sentía en deuda con Kardia y dedicó un minuto parar pensar cómo devolverle la ayuda que le prestó.

En ese instante, una pequeña idea se cruzó por su mente. Quizá fuera una locura, pero no la vio como tal en aquel momento.

—Yo podría hacerlo —dijo repentinamente y atrajo la atención de Kardia, quien lo miraba confundido, como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decir—. Me refiero a pasar por él y quedarse conmigo hasta que vuelvas.

Al formular esas palabras, Dégel pudo imaginar a Camus queriendo matarlo y negándolo como hermano. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero el pequeño podía ser bastante bravo si se lo proponía. A pesar de eso, no creía que fuera tan malo, tal vez su hermanito podría quitarse el rencor que tenía hacia el otro niño o generar uno nuevo contra Dégel. Ya vería cómo solucionaba las cosas con Camus. Por su parte, Kardia aún no creía lo que oía.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Quiso asegurarse, era demasiado inesperada esa propuesta. Tuvo un gran impulso de decir que sí, pero antes quería estar seguro—. Mira que el enano puede ser muy molesto y causarte problemas.

—Está bien —Asintió—. Tú me ayudaste hoy, es una forma de devolverte el favor.

—De acuerdo —sonrió, pero al instante se lo ocurrió algo mejor—. Tengo una mejor idea —dijo sonriendo con astucia y Dégel lo miró con cierta curiosidad—. También podría hacerlo yo, como hoy —explicó—. Yo los llevo en la mañana, ya que tienes que irte temprano, y tú los recoges y cuidas de mi monstruo hasta que vuelva. ¿Te parece?

No sabía realmente si Dégel necesitaba eso, pero aun así lo propuso. La realidad era que sí, le venía genial. Así podría llegar a tiempo a la universidad y Camus no tendría que ir a la escuela demasiado temprano, como había supuesto que empezarían a hacer. Además se devolverían el favor de la misma forma. A Kardia le venía como anillo al dedo, ya que se había quedado sin la anciana niñera y no pensaba pagar una nueva.

—Me parece bien —concordó Dégel y Kardia sonrió complacido, sintiéndose aliviado por resolver ese asunto y más por el rumbo que tomó.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de Milo cuando se entere —rió divertido imaginando cómo el niño pegaría el grito en el cielo. Dégel también imaginaba que Camus estaría totalmente disconforme, pero ambos esperaban poder manejar a sus pequeños.

Sintió los ojos de Kardia sobre él de nuevo. Qué mirada tan singular tenía. En cierta forma, Dégel se sentía incómodo por cómo le miraba, pero también admitía que le intrigaba un poco. Era una rara sensación, como si ya hubiera sentido esto, pero no pudiera recordarlo con exactitud. Su mirada se clavó en la de Kardia y ambos permanecieron así unos instantes, preguntándose qué veían en los ojos del otro, sin llegar a una conclusión lógica.

El momento fue interrumpido por un estruendoso barullo. Al fin los niños habían salido y particularmente los suyos se acercaron a ellos. Ahora tocaba contarles la _agradable_ noticia.

* * *

Este capítulo me costó muchísimo escribirlo y quedó ridículamente largo, para ser el primero. Creo que me costó precisamente por eso, por ser la introducción y los comienzos son algo duros. Pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero no me pareció lo correcto. Quiero que sea un fanfic de capítulos largos, pero no sé si todos serán así de grandes. Iré viendo.

Tampoco quedé muy conforme con cómo salió. No sé, hay algo que no me termina de convencer, pero sigo pensando que es debido a que es la introducción. Por eso decidí subirla y ver después si resulta o no. Así que si gustan comentarme qué les pareció, estaría muy agradecida.

Una cuestión con respecto a la trama. ¿En qué me baso para que Milo y Camus se lleven mal al principio? En nada en realidad. Sólo quería que fuera así. Dégel y Kardia en cambio se miran con ojitos locos ya(?) Espero no estar haciendo cualquier cosa. Habrá intervención de otros personajes, parejas y más niños, pero todo poco a poco. Ellos son los principales, pero quién dice que por ahí no aparezcan otros.

Más para decir no tengo. Gracias a los que leyeron. Soy un desastre para actualizar, así que no prometo nada. Como tiempo máximo, intentaré actualizar cada dos semanas, si es que decido seguir con este proyecto. En fin, gracias.

Saludos.


	2. Primer día

¡Hola! Bien, este capítulo salió un tercio más corto que el anterior, pero creo que así está bien. Además lo publico una semana antes del plazo límite que me puse, así que seguiré escribiendo. No está muy entretenido. Camus y Milo haciendo cosas mientras mamá Dégel los cuida, Kardia se rascó en este capítulo(?)

Después haré un par de comentarios al final, por ahora disfruten el capitulito.

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenecen, son de Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

Por milésima vez, Milo suspiró mientras pensaba por qué estaba metido en esa situación. Ah, claro; cierto que era por el idiota de su hermano. Sí, el idiota. Porque si no fuera por él y sus ideas, seguramente no estaría ahí, dentro de esa casa y con ese niño. Su vista se posó en Camus un instante. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa y hacía como una hora que no decían nada. Milo no podía soportarlo, el silencio que había en ese lugar era espantoso. ¿Cómo podía ese niño estar tan tranquilo cuando él se sentía tan desesperado? No quería saberlo realmente.

¿Cómo es que esto había empezado? ¡Kardia! Aquel ser maligno que se hacía llamar pariente suyo. Gracias a él, era que ahora estaba junto a ese niño y no pudo escapar, por más que lo intentó. El día anterior, cuando salió de la escuela, su hermano mayor le esperó con la _maravillosa_ noticia de que ahora, no sólo tendría de vecino a ese niño, sino que iba a estar en las tardes con él en su casa porque el hermano mayor de éste lo iba a cuidar. En pocas palabras, Milo lo iba a matar. ¿Tan fácil Kardia decidía las cosas que le concernían a él y sin preguntarle primero si quería? Por supuesto que su opinión al estúpido no le importaba, sólo se preocupaba por lo que era conveniente para él y nada más. Milo a veces pensaba que si Kardia fuera un poco más deficiente como hermano, incluso lo tendría durmiendo en la cocina.

No hubo forma de cambiar el destino, era inevitable. Por más que pensara soluciones que, a sus ojos, eran muy buenas; Kardia no las aceptó. Luego pensó en que debía matarlo, pero en parte lo necesitaba para vivir aún, así que no era una buena opción. Quizá podría vengarse de alguna forma, como llenando de excremento sus preciadas manzanas, pero luego desistió hasta de eso. Aunque sí lo había hecho sentir mal que decidieran sobre él tan fácilmente, pero en parte ya estaba acostumbrado. Siempre le pasaba algo similar. Sin embargo, por más que Kardia fuera un idiota, no podía quejarse con él. A pesar de que se peleaban continuamente y tenía que aguantar las bromas o que éste le moleste, no dejaría de vivir con él. Por más de que no lo dijera, era feliz con el idiota de su hermano mayor, más de lo que había sido antes y no quería que eso cambiara.

Milo no era un niño tonto y sabía muy bien cómo eran las cosas. Bueno, quizás un poco despistado, pero eso venía de familia. Sabía a la perfección que Kardia daba mucho por él y había sacrificado muchas cosas por cuidarlo, así que, en parte, por eso es que tampoco se había negado tan rotundamente a las condiciones que le ponía. Por más que ese niño no le cayera muy bien, había aceptado a regañadientes cuando vio que no le quedaba de otra.

Internamente, se lamentó todo el día y cuando la hora de la salida llegó tuvo que aceptarlo. Ese tal Dégel no se veía como una persona desagradable, de hecho lo trataba muy bien, el que no lo veía con buena cara era Camus. Seguramente tenía las mismas ganas que él de estar juntos. En ese momento, Milo de verdad volvía a considerar que tenía que matar a Kardia.

Así fue cómo terminó ahí. Luego de volver de la escuela, Dégel les dijo que iría a comprar unas cosas y que enseguida volvía. Al instante que se fue, Camus se sentó y sacó las cosas de la escuela para hacer la tarea. Milo, por su parte, observó la casa con curiosidad y no se sorprendió al notar que era bastante similar a la suya, pero todo parecía estar al revés ahí, además que tenían muebles extraños. Quizá lo que más dejó asombrado fue una pared llena de estantes con montones de libros. Era la segunda vez que Milo veía tantos libros, la primera cuando entró a la biblioteca de la escuela por error y ahora. Se ve que leían mucho.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahí? No tenía ni idea. Dégel había salido y ese niño no le agradaba. Bueno, tampoco es que le cayera mal de hecho. Sólo habían tenido un problema, pero era por culpa del otro. Además lo miraba de esa forma engreída y enojada, como si le hastiara su presencia. Eso quizás era lo que más le molestaba a Milo. Aunque admitía que ahora ya no estaba tan enojado. Incluso varios de sus compañeros de escuela le dijeron que ese niño no era malo. Shaka y Mu en seguida se habían hecho amigos de él, hasta Aioria le dijo que ya deje eso y hable con el niño nuevo. ¡Pero que no era su culpa! Era ese chico a quien, vaya a saber uno por qué, no le caía bien. Kardia también le dijo el día anterior, cuando discutían, que tratara de llevarse bien con ese chico porque ahora pasarían algo de tiempo juntos y, si no quería pasarla mal, que lo intentara, buscara algo que tuvieran en común o lo que sea.

Acabó sentándose en esa mesa junto a Camus. Lo intentaría. Pondría buena voluntad y trataría de hacerlo. ¿Qué más le quedaba, de todas formas? El imbécil de Kardia no vendría hasta dentro de un rato, además de que, si tenía que comenzar a pasar ahí sus días, intentaría que fuera al menos algo tolerable. Observó lo que el otro hacía y, por dentro, se horrorizó al ver el libro de matemáticas abierto y cómo el otro niño resolvía tranquilamente los ejercicios que les habían mandado. ¿Cómo podía tener cabeza para eso después de que habían estado metidos en la escuela tantas horas? Milo, cuando llegaba de la escuela, tiraba su mochila por ahí y se olvidaba de su existencia hasta el otro día.

—¿Qué? —En parte, Milo se desconcertó cuando Camus le habló. Se ve que el otro niño notó que lo estaba mirando raro y le preguntó eso.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo y Camus alzó una ceja levemente, era obvio.

—La tarea —contestó.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué? —Milo ladeó la cabeza bastante confundido—. Acabamos de volver de la escuela, ¿cómo es que tienes ganas de hacer tarea?

—Hay que hacerla —Fue la respuesta de Camus—. Es para mañana.

Milo no dijo nada más. No lo entendía en realidad y dudaba poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, se quedó mirando cómo Camus seguía escribiendo en sus hojas y en el libro. Tenían una parte sólo de ejercicios que eran jeroglíficos para él. No era bueno para las matemáticas, de hecho no destacaba mucho en ninguna materia, pero esa asignatura era en la peor que le iba.

Apoyó la cara en su mano y asomó la cabeza más sobre lo que Camus escribía. Pasaba el lápiz con mucha seguridad y, en todo ese tiempo, no lo había visto usar la goma de borrar o consultar las soluciones. ¿Cómo es que para él era tan fácil? En parte, creyó encontrar la respuesta viéndolo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —volvió a indagar Camus. Que lo observara tanto le estaba poniendo nervioso en cierta forma.

—¿Cómo haces esto? —preguntó señalando un ejercicio del cuaderno, el cual no tenía ninguna cuenta o explicación, Camus sólo había puesto el número—. ¿Cómo sabes que es esa la respuesta?

—Porque es evidente —respondió.

Al menos, para él lo era. Sólo se trataba de una simple multiplicación, muy fácil. Sin embargo, observó que el otro chico miraba el ejercicio como si se tratasen de letras de alguna lengua muerta hace millones de años. Suspiró y corrió un poco más cerca el cuaderno para que Milo también pudiera ver. Tomó una hoja en blanco y comenzó a explicarle.

—"En una bolsa hay 12 cucharadas. Cada 12 bolsas se colocan en una caja. ¿Cuántas cucharadas hay en una caja?" —leyó el ejercicio y comenzó a escribir con el lápiz que había estado usando—. Sólo tienes que multiplicar ese 12 por otro 12. Primero lo haces así, con el 2 y luego con el 1, sumas ambos, cuando acabas tienes el resultado.

—¿144 cucharadas? —dijo al leer el número que Camus escribió y luego se fijó en las opciones que daban como respuesta—. Es cierto, es la respuesta B. En verdad no era tan difícil.

Camus asintió y miró un segundo a Milo, impresionándose al ver que éste sonreía entusiasmado. ¿Se estaba emocionando por la tarea? Si hace un segundo se estaba quejando porque él la hacía. Era algo raro. Aunque esa emoción iba más por el lado de que había logrado entender el ejercicio, siendo que él era de madera para cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con números.

Incluso le robó el lápiz a Camus e hizo un ejercicio él sólo, ante la atenta mirada del otro niño. Por un momento, se había olvidado que estaba molesto porque Milo estuviera ahí. Había pegado el grito en el cielo cuando Dégel le comentó lo que había arreglado con el vecino de enfrente y discutió hasta el cansancio, pero ganarle a Dégel era algo que aún le costaba. Aunque tuvo que ceder, se había convencido de que si lograba ignorar a Milo, el tiempo se pasaría mucho más rápido y el suplicio sería más corto. Se convenció de eso, pero ahora parecía haberlo olvidado.

Ambos se concentraron en el libro y Camus le explicaba algunas cosas, mientras que Milo iba haciendo los ejercicios. Se sorprendió al notar que el otro niño le prestaba atención y le hacía caso en lo que le decía.

—Creo que es 260 la respuesta —contestó Milo al terminar y Camus asintió. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. ¡Había resuelto un problema él solo y sin ayuda prácticamente! Se sentía bastante genial y no había sido tan complicado como creyó—. ¡Lo logré! —festejó—. Aunque tardé un rato —se rascó atrás de la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco tonto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera contento por entender esa materia horrible.

—Es cuestión de práctica —comentó Camus y Milo lo miró nuevamente, despegando la vista del libro.

—Tú lo haces sin escribir la cuenta siquiera —dijo bastante asombrado y le sonrió—. Eres inteligente, ¿verdad?

Por más que el comentario no había ido con mala intención, Camus se sintió levemente avergonzado y volteó la cara. Aunque también debía admitir que era halagador, de alguna forma.

—No es para tanto —le restó importancia.

—¡Claro que lo es! Yo no conozco a nadie que pueda hacer eso —insistió Milo—. Kardia incluso cuenta con los dedos cuando cree que nadie lo ve.

Ese pequeño comentario fue suficiente para que ambos niños rieran. La sorpresa de Milo fue enorme al ver a Camus reír por su comentario tonto, pero no pudo evitar reírse con él. Al final, el momento parecía haber despejado toda tensión.

—Mi abuelo me enseñó —mencionó Camus mirando su libro y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó, a lo que Milo casi se cae de la silla. ¿También sonreía? ¡Qué bien! Al menos ese niño no era ningún ente extraño o alienígeno, se trataba de un humano—. Él sabía mucho de física, matemáticas y de todo.

—Vaya, eso suena increíble —En serio le sonaba así, una persona que supiera tanto para él era increíble y más siendo ese tipo de cosas que le sonaban tan tediosas—. ¿Y dónde está él?

En el instante que dijo esa duda, supo que no debía haberla hecho. Vio cómo los ojos de aquel niño se oscurecieron repentinamente y Milo no supo cómo arrepentiré. Debía habérselo imaginado, pero la duda llegó a su cabeza y no tuvo forma de pararla.

—Murió hace algunos meses —respondió Camus y, por más que se viera con un rostro serio, Milo pudo notar el dolor en su mirada. Será porque no le parecía algo tan desconocido.

—Lo siento —susurró bajando la mirada. Ese tipo de cosas no eran agradables y por más que ese niño no era su amigo ni tampoco se llevaban de lo mejor, se sintió mal por haberle traído un amargo recuerdo—. No quise…

—Está bien —lo cortó rápidamente y posó los ojos en los de Milo. No quería oírlo disculparse más que eso—. No te preocupes —le reiteró—. En realidad él no era mi abuelo, era mi tío, pero yo le decía así.

—¿En serio? —Arqueó una ceja asombrado por ese comentario.

—Sí, era un hombre algo mayor y quienes no me conocían pensaban que yo era su nieto —explicó, aunque no sabía por qué le decía eso a Milo. Simplemente el recuerdo le vino a la mente y quiso compartirlo—. Por eso yo me acostumbré a decirle abuelo.

—Bueno, a veces hay quienes creen que Kardia es mi padre —comentó y al instante un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. Aunque eso no es agradable.

Camus sonrió un poco por la cara de espanto que puso y eso hizo sentir un poco mejor a Milo. Al menos ya no se veía triste y la culpa en él descendió.

—Con Dégel también me pasa —mencionó y se quedó pensativo un segundo—. Es extraño.

Esas últimas palabras no iban referidas exactamente a lo que dijo, sino a la situación. Milo lo miró como si estuviera pensando lo mismo. Nunca lo habían comentado, pero había ciertas similitudes que tenían que no pasaban desapercibidas fácilmente, como el hecho de que ambos vivían sólo con sus hermanos mayores. Tal vez fuera por costumbre de que ambos llevaban este tipo de vidas o porque hasta el momento no se había querido hablar porque se caían mal, pero en ningún momento mencionaron de sus familias. Padres, abuelos, otros hermanos, o simplemente la razón de por qué cada uno vivía con su hermano mayor.

La intención de hacer la pregunta estuvo ahí, la curiosidad latía dentro de ambos niños, pero no dijeron nada al respecto. La puerta se abrió antes de que alguno se animara a seguir hablando. Dégel había vuelto y traía consigo algunas cosas para darles una merienda a los niños. Se acercó a la sala y los vio ahí sentados. No había pasado nada de tiempo que los dejó solos y se asombró al verlos juntos, en un ambiente que parecía ser cómodo.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó por las dudas. Estaba preocupado por cómo se sintiera su hermano, luego de lo enojado que había estado por el arreglo que hizo con Kardia.

—Sí —contestó el niño—. Hacíamos algo de tarea.

—Me parece bien —Dégel sonrió y se alegró de ver a Camus con el rostro relajado. Al parecer ya no se sentía enojado, ¿será que se habría arreglado con el otro pequeño?

—Oiga —lo llamó Milo y al instante Dégel lo cortó.

—No hace falta que me trates de usted —le aclaró al niño—. Puedes llamarme Dégel.

—De acuerdo —asintió—. Dégel, ¿podemos ver la televisión o jugar a algo? Fue demasiada tarea para mí.

Dégel casi se ríe al ver la cara exhausta que exageró Milo y Camus lo miró estupefacto. Sólo habían hecho dos problemas, ¿estaba cansado de eso? En ese caso, no sabía cómo haría ese niño para pasar el año.

—Nos mudamos hace poco tiempo, así que aún no están hechas las conexiones de cable o internet —le explicó al niño y éste le miró como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

—¿En serio? ¿Tampoco televisión? —Por más que le dijeran que no, le costaba creerlo. ¿Cómo se entretenían así? En parte, se compadeció de Camus, pero lo que Milo no sabía que a éste le daba totalmente igual ese tipo de cosas. Aunque también se lamentó porque ahora tendría que estar en esa casa todos los días y sin alguna cosa tecnológica que lo distrajera.

Por un momento, Dégel recordó una pequeña cuestión que sabía muy por encima y le interesaba que le contaran.

—¿Ustedes no tenían que hacer un trabajo como castigo?

Al oír esa pregunta, ambos niños recordaron la pelea que tuvieron y la reunión con la psicopedagoga de la escuela. Ya no estaban enojados uno con el otro, pero se habían olvidado ese detalle del castigo.

—Tenemos que elegir algo que nos guste a ambos y hacer un trabajo con eso —explicó Camus.

—El problema es que no encontramos nada que nos guste.

Era cierto, habían tenido una discusión en el gabinete de la mujer y creyeron que nunca se pondrían de acuerdo para hacer ese castigo. Sin embargo, ahora miraban el asunto con otros ojos, con más tranquilidad. Quién sabe por qué.

—Bueno, si no tienen nada que les guste, busquen otra cosa —sugirió Dégel—. Pueden elegir un cuento, también una película y verla. Tenemos algunas y la videocasetera.

—¿En serio tiene una de esas cosas? —La pregunta de Milo le sorprendió, pero aun así le asintió al niño y éste quedó mudo simplemente. Esa casa era muy extraña. La única vez que recordaba haber visto una videocasetera fue en su vieja casa, pero cuando tenía como cuatro años. Eso le traía ciertos recuerdos.

Dégel fue a prepararles algo de comer y los niños esculcaron las películas que tenían. Había montones de VHS y de todas las clases. Muchas películas infantiles, de Disney y esas cosas; incluso algunas estaban repetidas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Milo fue que varias estaban en griego y con una copia en francés. Si no fuera porque las tapas de las películas tenían dibujos no habría reconocido cuáles eran porque estaban en otros idiomas.

—Tienen algunas copias en francés —mencionó mirando los VHS—. Cierto que ustedes son de Francia —recordó y al instante miró a Camus con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera descubierto una gran verdad—. ¡Eso significa que sabes hablar francés!

Aquella declaración dejó perplejo al otro niño. Apretó los labios y no dijo nada por un momento. La situación se le hacía algo complicada de explicar.

—Más o menos —dijo finalmente y Milo no comprendió.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó y la expresión que puso Camus lo confundió aún más. Parecía nostálgico, triste como hace un momento. Nuevamente, sintió que no debería haber dicho nada.

—Nací en Francia, pero vivimos en Grecia desde que tengo memoria —explicó y otra vez, Camus no supo por qué lo hacía. No le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, pero aun así lo estaba haciendo. Por más que Milo no le hubiera caído bien antes, ahora le estaba comenzando a tomar confianza—. Nunca viví en Francia realmente, fui algunas veces, sólo sé el idioma porque Dégel me enseñó y veíamos estas películas.

Milo asintió a cada palabra que le dijo Camus y no quiso seguir indagando. No supo por qué, pero había algo más atrás de esas palabras, algo en que el otro niño no quería pensar, pero inevitablemente lo hacía. Sintió curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Sólo permaneció callado y continuó mirando los videos.

En cierta forma, Milo también se sentía más cómodo con Camus ahora. Poder conversar sin pelearse había ayudado a que se acostumbraran a la presencia del otro y ahora no les parecía tan malo estar juntos. Al menos por ahora. Además, ambos se habían dado cuenta de algo importante: estaban en una situación parecida. Por más que no lo dijeran, lo sabían. Vivían de una forma similar y, aunque no se parecieran en nada, tener algo en común les permitía tener cierta confianza especial, empatía que no cualquiera podría experimentar. Sentían curiosidad por preguntar, por saber qué tan grande era esa empatía, pero no era el momento. Quizás en otra ocasión, si es que podían continuar llevándose de una forma decente.

En ese momento, entró Dégel con la merienda para los niños en una bandeja. Leche con chocolate, algunas galletas, cosas normales de niños. Camus no siempre comía de ese tipo de aperitivos, pero sabía que eso lo podría un poco más contento, además de que suponía que a Milo también le gustaría. Dejó las cosas en la mesa y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Encontraron algo que les guste? —dijo acomodándose los lentes para ver dentro de la caja que revisaban los niños. Estaba llena de libros que aún no había ordenado y esos videos.

—No, pero… —Milo agarró uno de los videos que había tomado, esos que tenían copia en ambos idiomas—. Esta película la vi muchas veces.

—¿ _Aristogatos_? —leyó el título y al instante recordó esa película—. Esa te gustaba mucho, Camus. Podrían usarla.

—¿En serio? —dijo Milo emocionado y el otro niño asintió—. Yo me sabía casi todos los diálogos, la miraba mucho con mi mamá cuando era pequeño —contó y se quedó pensando un momento en eso. De verdad hacía mucho que no la miraba y tener ese video entre las manos le trajo un agradable recuerdo de su mamá—. ¿Podemos verla en francés también? Así me enseñas un poco.

Camus abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. No sabía qué contestar. ¿Qué clase de pedido era ese? No iba a entender nada si la veían en otro idioma, pero no creyó que eso detuviera al otro chico. Dijo que sí finalmente y, luego de un batalla para conectar la videocasetera al televisor, pudieron comenzar a ver la película.

Dégel dejó a los niños con el video y la merienda. Aún no salía de su asombro. Estaba impresionado del cambio tan radical que habían dado ese par de infantes. De pasar a los golpes e insultos, ahora estaban sentados juntos, comiendo galletas y mirando una película. Eso le provocó cierta ternura. En serio los niños eran criaturas fascinantes, al menos ese par que tenía ahí en su casa. Se sentía contento de que su hermanito estuviera llevándose bien con ese niño y, aunque no hubieran empezado de la mejor forma, quizá podrían acabar siendo amigos. Le había costado bastante que Camus aceptase la nueva vida que debía llevar, la escuela o la casa; aún era pequeño y adaptarse a cierto tipo de cambios le costaba. Sin embargo, ahora Dégel estaba más tranquilo al verlo distraído y, en cierta forma, entretenido en compañía de Milo.

Se retiró a otra área de la casa para estudiar algunas cuestiones de su trabajo, pero, de vez en cuando, Dégel paraba el oído y escuchaba por qué parte de la película iban. Era una historia totalmente simple sobre gatos y no duraba más de una hora, pero oír aquella música le hizo sacar una sonrisa. En parte, él también recodaba mucho de esa película. Cuando Camus era más pequeño la veía muy seguido y le gustaba mucho, incluso llegó a ponerle _Toulouse_ a un gatito que tuvieron, aunque después descubrieron que era gata.

Por más que hacía mucho que vivían en Grecia, Dégel no quería que Camus perdiera del todo la esencia del lugar donde nacieron. Habían llegado muy jóvenes a vivir a ese país y, para Dégel, fue bastante difícil aprender esa lengua. Por más que él fuera inteligente, le costó bastante, pero era necesario y esas películas le habían sido muy útiles. Estudiar y trabajar en un idioma que no es el materno era toda una travesía, más aún para un muchacho de dieciséis años como lo era él en ese momento. Para su suerte, era un chico inteligente y que gustaba de aprender cosas nuevas constantemente. Así que el proceso de adaptación había sido efectivo y ya estaban totalmente acostumbrados a su vida ahí. Sin embargo, a veces Dégel se cansaba de hablar en griego y sólo quería pensar en su lengua natal. Durante muchos momentos se encontraba hablando solo o diciéndose cosas en francés sin darse cuenta. Lo necesitaba, cada tanto. Por eso también era gratificante que Camus hablase ambos idiomas, así podían hablar de forma relajada. Incluso algunas veces lo utilizaban para decir cosas que nadie más entendiera, como una especie de código, pero esas ocasiones eran bastante esporádicas.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya eran pasadas las siete. Pronto seguramente vendrían a buscar al otro niño. Dégel se sintió relajado y conforme en ese momento, ya que ese arreglo que habían hecho parecía ir bien hasta el momento por parte de los pequeños. Esperaba que siguiera todo así.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Kardia bostezó mientras se subía al autobús y pagaba su boleto. Qué día más horrible y cansado había tenido. Odiaba tener que trabajar, pero no le quedaba de otra. En sí, tampoco odiaba el trabajo, a veces incluso se divertía ahí dentro; lo que más le molestaba quizás era tener que ir hasta el lugar y volver. Para colmo ese día hacía un frío terrible. Por más que se hubiera puesto lo más abrigado que tenía, sentía que el viento helado le calaba hasta los huesos. ¿Quién podía salir con un día así? La gente que estaba obligada, claramente.

Una buena noticia era que no tenía que bajarse antes para buscar a su hermano en la escuela, ni siquiera tenía que ir a ningún lado, estaba exactamente enfrente de su casa. Eso era demasiado útil. Ya no tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo cuando sabía que se acercaba la hora de que el duende saliera, ahora lo estaba cuidando su nuevo vecino. Por un momento se preguntó cómo se habría portado Milo. ¿Será que habría roto algo o incendiado la cocina? No es que no confiara en su hermano menor, sólo que no tenía los mejores antecedentes del mundo. En la escuela ya lo tenían vigilado por ese motivo. Aunque Kardia sabía que no era culpa de Milo enteramente, sólo que las cosas se le iban de las manos. En parte, el recordar lo enojado que había quedado su hermanito luego que le dijo quién lo cuidaría en las tardes, era lo que le hacía desconfiar.

Dejó sus cavilaciones mentales cuando notó cómo una chica a su lado le miraba de forma insistente. Esto de hecho no era raro, siempre le pasaba. En el trabajo, la calle, transporte público. No era extraño encontrar alguien que le coquetee y él tampoco se quedaba atrás. Sin embargo, esa chica que le miraba no era precisamente su tipo de mujer, pero la realidad es que él no tenía un tipo específico. Era una niña apenas o eso le pareció, una adolescente. Con el cabello largo y una cara bonita, pero lo que llamó la atención de Kardia fueron los lentes de la chica. Últimamente veía muchas personas que usaban anteojos, detalle que antes pasaba totalmente desapercibido para sus sentidos. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a notar eso? En aquel instante la imagen de Dégel y el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vio con lentes le llegó a la mente. Casi le provocaba reír cuando se acordaba de eso. Había sido bastante tonto y, seguramente, a partir de ahí fue que comenzó a ser un poco más atento a esas cosas.

No era raro que un millón de estupideces pasaran por su cabeza diariamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y la gente a su alrededor también acababa tomando ese detalle como algo normal de su personalidad. Antes de pensar en devolverle el coqueteo a esa chica, se dio cuenta que tenía que bajar. Mucho no le importó, no sería la primera ni la última. Además estaba muerto de cansancio y sólo tenía ganas de llegar a recostarse, en una cesta de manzanas si era posible, pero antes debía ir por su monstruo.

Ni bien bajó del transporte, sintió cómo su celular vibraba. Cuando lo tomó y contestó, no alcanzó a decir "diga" siquiera que escuchó un grito al otro lado.

—¡Hasta que al fin apareces, desgraciado! —Esa voz era inconfundible a sus oídos.

—Estaba trabajando, idiota —contestó e involuntariamente sacó una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo esperas que te conteste así?

—Qué malagradecido, y yo que me preocupo por ti —Oyó cómo Manigoldo fingía tristeza al otro lado de la línea y eso le causó mucha gracia, tanto que no pudo evitar largar una carcajada—. ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¿Acaso te volviste a ir de trotamundos y no avisaste?

Otra vez Kardia volvió a reír y recordó ciertas cosas por las palabras de su amigo.

—No —contestó—. Sólo trabajé y cuidé al enano. Ahora volvió a empezar la escuela y tuve que conseguir alguien que lo cuidara porque la vieja que lo hacía me dejó.

—Esa anciana nunca te amó realmente —bromeó.

—Lo sé, pero me dio las mejores manzanas de mi vida.

Oyó cómo Manigoldo se carcajeaba y Kardia también lo hizo. Ambos tenían un humor muy parecido.

—¿Ya conseguiste un remplazo para que cuiden a Milo? —preguntó.

Kardia caminó por la calle y en ese momento se olvidó del frío mientras iba hablando por teléfono, recordando el "remplazo" que estaba cuidando a su hermanito.

—Sí —contestó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro— y no sabes _qué_ remplazo.

Había hecho un ligero énfasis en sus palabras, pero fue suficiente para que su amigo supiera a qué se refería.

—Oh, bicho rastrero, ya tenías que salir con una de las tuyas —En parte, eso no le parecía extraño a Manigoldo, pero la curiosidad empezó a surgirle—. Cuenta, ¿dónde la conseguiste? ¿Qué tan buena está? ¿Al menos es mayor de edad? Mira que ya tuvimos problemas con esa vez que…

—¡Cállate, psicópata de mierda! —cortó con un grito antes de que el otro siguiera diciendo estupideces—. No se trata de nada de eso.

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué? Anda, ya dime. Demasiado con que te voltearas a la vieja de planta baja.

—Yo no me volteé a ninguna vieja —Al menos no a esa— y ¿desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones? Ve y pídeselas a Albafica.

—No me hables de ese imbécil que anda más perdido que tú.

—Uh, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—¿De qué paraíso me hablas? Creo que él preferiría ponerme en el patíbulo antes —Por más de que Manigoldo decía eso a modo de broma, Kardia sabía que no era tan así. Albafica era extraño, pero tampoco para tanto—. No sé, el condenado no llama, no contesta. Qué sé yo que le pasa.

—Ve a verlo —le animó—. Golpéalo, mátense, dense besos. Esas cosas extrañas que hacen ustedes los humanos.

—Aquí el más extraño eres tú, idiota —dijo y al instante decidió cortar con tanta estupidez e ir al grano—. Escúchame, el sábado paso por allá.

—¿Y para qué?

—Para ver a tu vecina la bruja —ironizó. Sí, él también creía en que hacía maleficios la del segundo— ¡Para verte, estúpido! Eso hace la gente con amigos.

—Bueno, ven. Trae a tu novia si lo encuentras —dijo y al instante llegó a la puerta de su edificio. Kardia no le dio tiempo a Manigoldo para replicar—. Te dejo porque tengo que ir por Milo.

—Bien, no interrumpiré tu reunión con la niñera —comentó y antes de cortar, se despidió—: Nos vemos el sábado.

—No me extrañes mucho hasta entonces.

Justo en el instante en que cortó y entró a su casa, se acordó que tenía subir las escaleras. Quizá si no estuviera tan cansado, el trayecto no le parecía largo, pero este no era el caso. Subió las escaleras con algo de pesar y meditando si, tal vez, deberían cambiarse a una casa o edificio con ascensor.

Aquellas ideas desaparecieron cuando tocó la puerta que estaba frente a su hogar. Al instante apareció su nuevo vecino y lo saludó. Kardia devolvió el saludo mientras Dégel llamaba a Milo, diciendo que habían llegado por él. Decidió aprovechar ese momento para hacer la pregunta que lo había estado carcomiendo un poco.

—Dime la verdad —mencionó llamando la atención de Dégel. Se acercó un poco a él, para hablarle más bajo y que los niños no escucharan—. ¿Cómo se portó el enano? ¿Tus vidrios siguen intactos? Si quieres podemos poner un cartón o algo para disimular que no hay ventana.

Por supuesto que estaba hablando en broma y en parte no. Sabía cómo era Milo y no le extrañaría que las cosas hubieran terminado así. Para su sorpresa, Dégel sólo lo miró con una ceja levantada, como si no entendiera qué decía y eso, aunque fuera raro, le dio una buena señal a Kardia.

—De hecho se portó muy bien —le contestó—. Estuvieron haciendo tarea de la escuela y parte del trabajo que tienen los dos como castigo. Es un buen niño.

Dégel calló al ver la cara incrédula de Kardia. Se había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos, como si le estuvieran contando una historia de terror. ¿Era Milo de quien le estaban hablando? ¿Milo? ¿Su Milo? ¿Su hermanito a quien llamaba pequeño monstruo era el mismo ser de quien le estaban hablando? Podía incluso creerse la parte de "se portó bien", pero ya lo de que hizo la tarea y buen niño era demasiado.

Para colmo el infante apareció detrás de Dégel y llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿En serio este era el mismo niño que dejó en la escuela con una cara que parecía una vaca a punto de entrar al matadero? No, se lo habían cambiado. Definitivamente ese no era su hermano.

—¿Qué es esta cosa y qué hicieron con mi hermano? —dijo sin poder evitarlo, provocando que los presentes a su alrededor lo miraran confundidos.

—¡Kardia! —se quejó Milo—. No digas eso, das vergüenza.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Yo? —¿Desde cuándo Milo le decía algo así? Además, ¿estaba sonrojado y no quería ver a Dégel de frente? ¿Qué era este loquero extraño en el que había caído? Por un momento creyó posible que había entrado a una dimensión paralela o que todas las palabras de Asmita sobre la superación espiritual cobraban sentido y él ahora estaba un nivel más allá del ser humano, donde su hermanito dejó de ser el monstruo que conocía y se volvió persona. Sí, todo eso lo pensó en menos de diez segundos—. Anda, vamos antes de que me vuelva más loco.

—Bien —dijo el niño y se giró hacia atrás. Levantó la mano y se despidió de Dégel y Camus, quienes permanecían en la puerta—. ¡Hasta mañana!

Si ya Kardia creía que estaba loco con eso murió. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan feliz el enano ese? Si esa mañana había ido odiado, ahora volvía completamente contento. Esto era demasiado para él. Dégel también saludó al niño y al instante que levantó la vista para observar a Kardia, se sorprendió de que éste le mirara aún como si se tratase de un ánima.

—¿En serio no le hicieron nada? —preguntó y no le importó parecer estúpido. Necesitaba una confirmación. Por más que fuera extraño, Dégel admitía que la expresión en el rostro de ese hombre se veía ciertamente divertida.

—No —contestó—, sólo creo que la pasó bien, ambos —admitió y echó una rápida miradita a Camus, quien se metió a la casa después ver a Milo despedirse.

—Vaya —dijo Kardia en un suspiro, asimilándolo y volteando la vista hacia la puerta de su casa, donde Milo ya lo esperaba impaciente que deje de hablar con el vecino—. Es increíble —mencionó y posó sus ojos en Dégel nuevamente. Una sonrisa peculiar le adornó los labios—. Eres mágico.

Aquellas palabras inesperadas sacaron de balance a Dégel. ¿Acaso era un cumplido? Por más que fuera extraño, así le sonó. ¿Mágico dijo? ¿A qué se refería con eso? No iba a preguntarlo tampoco, pero sí le había dejado bastante sorprendido. Además, ¿qué forma de sonreír era esa? Quizás era mal pensado, pero juraría que le estaba coqueteando. Sin embargo, al instante Dégel descartó esa idea, aunque no del todo. Él tenía la costumbre de pensar mal antes de saber realmente lo que ocurría. Era algo que no podía evitar y lo mismo le sucedía ahora. Aunque admitía que no le resultaba algo incómodo, sólo fue sorpresivo, aquel cumplido y la mueca. Al parecer estaba tratando con un hombre bastante efusivo y espontáneo.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Kardia, volviendo hasta su casa, donde lo estaban esperando.

—Adiós… —mencionó apenas se dio cuenta. Dégel cerró la puerta tras de sí al instante y se quedó pensativo un momento.

Había sido bastante evidente y ni siquiera lo notó. Permaneció callado y no dijo nada luego de ese "cumplido", cosa que internamente le llevó a preguntarse por qué fue así. Tampoco le había dicho una maravilla ni un piropo, pero quizá la singularidad de esa corta frase fue la que le dejó un poco _mareado_. La duda de si Kardia sería así la mayor parte del tiempo le vino a la mente. Lo conocía poco, pero había notado algunos rasgos de su personalidad evidentes y, quizá no sonara propio, pero sentía cierta curiosidad con respecto a esto. Por más que estuvieran condicionados a verse por ser vecinos y ahora por el trato que hicieron con sus hermanos, Dégel pensaba que Kardia era una persona interesante y levemente atrayente. Aunque claro está que esto era una idea vaga que olvidó apenas entró directo a su casa, pero que ya recordaría más adelante.

* * *

Primero que nada, gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron. Fueron super alentadores y que haya gente que disfrute de mi monstruo es muy gratificante. Qué sorpresa me llevé al ver que el comentario que hice sobre las tramas muy ornamentadas llamó la atención. Sólo fue un comentario al pasar, que sentí en ese momento y quise explicar; pero es muy lindo que me compartan su opinión.

Ahora algunas cuestiones respecto del fanfic. Hubo una señorita que me preguntó sobre las edades, creí haberlo mencionado, pero también lo diré por acá por si alguien más no entendió. Milo y Camus tienen 9 años los dos, mientras que Dégel y Kardia tienen unos 23 años. Algo así es más o menos. Luego, ¿qué pasa con lo que dije sobre otras parejas? Ellos irán apareciendo de a poco. Podrán notar que, por mis fanfics, además de Kardia y Dégel, también amo mucho la pareja de Shion y Dohko. ¡Obvio que ellos van a estar, re casados y con un pequeño Mu! Jajaja xD Luego Manigoldo con Albafica seguramente. ¿Asmita con Deuteros? Ya veremos. Antes de pensar en otras parejas tengo que dejar que este fanfic crezca un poco.

Una cosa más sobre este capítulo. _Los Aristogatos_ es una película de Disney de 1970. Yo aún conservo varios videos y éste es uno de ellos. Usé la película porque me pareció una idea divertida, aunque sé que no a muchos les gusta o la vieron. No es muy conocida. De todas formas no va a ser relevante a la trama, pero me pareció que debía aclararlo.

En fin. Me voy que tengo un que rendir un examen de latín y estudié moderadamente. Me gusta publicar cuando estoy por rendir en vez de repasar(?) Nos vemos pronto, ya saben, como mucho en dos semanas.

Un agradecimiento especial a Jenny y Ana, quienes me dejaron review sin un cuenta, así que les contestaré aquí abajo.

Besitos!

* * *

 **Ana:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Sí, voy a seguir con la historia. Espero poder ir un poco más fluida como dijiste, aunque es difícil, y me parece divertido verlos en escenarios más normales, uno se identifica más fácilmente. Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el fanfic, y amé lo de capítulos largos como el cabello de Dégel, trataré de que así sean. Muchas gracias. Un besito!

 **Jenny:** Bueno, justo el capítulo que escribí ahora no es tan tan largo, pero intentó serlo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Ya se van a llevar mejor los niños, todos hemos tenido alguna amistad que empezó mal o al menos eso creo. La parte de la dirección fue algo rara, pero me alegro de que te gustara. Kardia arrastra a todos a sus locuras(?) Espero que la espera no haya sido mucha y si lees el capítulo te guste. Gracias por los ánimos. Lo aprecio muchísimo. Besitos!


	3. Unicornio espacial

¡Sí, al fin terminé este capítulo! Traigan el licor y las putas, tengo que festejar(?)

Hola. Sé que hace como un mes que no actualizo, soy un desastre. Me disculpo por eso y no tengo excusa en realidad. Sólo que me resultó difícil escribir este capítulo. Es demasiado estúpido, en serio lo es. Perdón, de verdad les pido perdón a todos los que vaya a leerlo porque es... No entiendo cómo subo estas cosas. Basta, tengo que dejar de quejarme.

Nada más que decir aquí. Estupideces, visitas, nada, joda loca. Ni siquiera sé cómo quedó tan largo. En fin, disfruten lo que puedan.

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, Tinelli, el Chueco Suar, Grupo Clarín(?), etc.

* * *

Masticó aquel helado con el mayor placer del mundo. ¿Qué importaba que ya comenzara a hacer frío por el otoño? Eso no le iba a impedir comerse ningún helado, siempre era buen momento para uno y específicamente ese era muy bueno para Kardia. ¿Por qué? Simple. Era sábado, así que no le tocaba trabajar y Milo no estaba en casa, por lo tanto podía estar a sus anchas haciendo lo que quisiera. Incluso se había encontrado ese helado de palito dentro del refrigerador y todo parecía ser tan perfecto. Demasiado quizá. En todo ese rato que estuvo ahí, Kardia no se cuestionó lo extraño que resultaba que Milo no estuviera en casa. Se acomodó más en el sillón, donde se encontraba despatarrado y mordió un pedazo de ese helado. Su hermanito se encontraba en la casa de enfrente, jugando el pequeño vecino nuevo que tenían.

Por primera vez, se paró a pensar en lo extraño que era eso. ¿Ahora ese niño se había convertido en el mejor amigo de su hermano? No, claro que no, pero era evidente que se llevaban mejor. No le parecía extraño. Milo era un niño simpático y, por lo general, solía caerle bien a la gente. Incluso en la escuela, por más que se portara mal o hiciera travesuras, conseguía convencer a los maestros o directivos de que le dieran otra oportunidad y, si la astucia de Milo no alcanzaba, Kardia se encargaría de interceder por él. Eso era algo que ambos tenían en común, pero la situación no dejaba de parecerle cómica.

Milo mucho no le comentaba al respecto, pero era obvio que se veía mucho más animado e iba a visitar al otro niño por voluntad propia. Incluso en las mañanas cuando los llevaba a la escuela, le hablaba animadamente. Camus no era muy conversador, pero se veía mucho más relajado y respondía a la mayoría de las estupideces que Milo le comentaba. Con Kardia casi ni hablaba, se ve que aún no le tenía confianza o tal vez no quería decirle nada simplemente. Él no se preocupaba mucho por ese detalle de todas formas, no pretendía andar simpatizando con un niño, quizá con el que no vendría mal hacer un poco de sociales sería con el hermano mayor. En ese instante, sonrió mordiendo parte de la cubierta de chocolate de ese helado. Tampoco hablaba mucho con Dégel, más que lo habitual, pero tenía la ligera sospecha que éste le miraba con un aire diferente. Posiblemente todo era parte de su retorcida imaginación, impulsada por lo atractivo que era su vecino, pero Kardia estaba casi seguro que no. Esto que maquinaba no nacía solo de él. Quizá fuera bastante idiota o despistado para otras cosas, pero para estas justamente no.

A su mente llegó una frase que Manigoldo le solía decir mucho: "Loco de mierda" y la pensó porque estaba seguro de que su amigo le diría eso si estuviera ahí. Sí, está bien. Kardia admitía que en parte estaba loco, pero su lado cuerdo le indicaba claramente que Dégel tenía cierto interés. La forma de mirar, movimientos sutiles, y alguna que otra sonrisa imperceptible de más. Bueno, quizá Kardia lo observaba mucho cada vez que lo veían, lo suficiente para notar esto detalles que, según él, existían evidentemente.

Cuando terminó el helado se quedó masticando un poco el palito de madera y apagó la televisión, ya no encontraba nada que lo entretuviera. Debería buscar otra cosa que hacer con su sábado libre. No alcanzó a pensar en qué porque la puerta sonó. Tres golpes se escucharon a través de la madera vieja y en ese instante, Kardia recordó algo que, con claridad, había olvidado. Dejó el palito olvidado en la sala y se levantó.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó acercándose a la puerta, aunque ya sabía quién era—. En esta casa no aceptamos biblias, así que ni se moleste.

—Con una biblia es con lo que te debería golpear —oyó que le decían mientras abría la puerta. Ahí lo vio, igual que siempre, a Manigoldo quien le sonrió animadamente—. ¿Qué tal te va, bicho rastrero?

—Mejor que a ti, seguramente —saludó de la misma forma extraña. Ambos se dieron un abrazo, ya que hacía algo de tiempo que no se veían—. ¿Cómo entraste? —Al instante de preguntar eso, una respuesta se le vino a la mente, pero esperó a que el otro le confirmara.

—Tu vecina, la vieja de abajo me dejó pasar —contestó Manigoldo entrando a su casa.

—¿La bruja?

—No, la de planta baja —aclaró—. El ex amor de tu vida.

—Ah, esa —Claro, no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo. Kardia jamás, en todo el tiempo que vivía ahí, le había abierto la puerta a alguien que lo venía a visitar. Siempre aquella anciana dejaba pasar a todo el mundo—. Creo que ella dejaría pasar hasta un terrorista si dice que vine a verme.

—Hablando de bombas —Manigoldo entró a la sala mientras se quitaba el abrigo—. ¿Albafica aún no llega?

—¿Albafica viene? —Kardia alzó una ceja ante esa sorpresa— Así que lo encontraste, ¿qué le pasó?

—No sólo lo encontré, fui hasta su trabajo —Manigoldo se sentó en el sillón de la sala y Kardia lo hizo a su lado, expectante a que le cuente. La historia de esos dos era mejor que cualquier telenovela que pasasen por la televisión pública—. ¿Qué crees que pasó?

—Te partió una maceta en la cabeza —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Yo también creí que haría eso cuando me vio, pero no. Estaba completamente tranquilo y me recibió bien —Aunque fuera extraño, las palabras de Manigoldo cargaban cierta decepción al contar su historia, cosa que confundía a Kardia—. ¿Te das cuenta? Es un jodido manipulador, porque se desaparece cuanto quiere y no da señales de vida. Luego, me tomo la molestia de ir a buscarlo y cuando quiero insultarlo de arriba abajo, me trata bien; y yo soy tan idiota que me olvido de estar enojado.

Kardia guardó silencio unos instantes, mirando sin una clara expresión a su amigo, para luego echarse a reír sin poder contenerlo. ¿Y qué se supone que había de nuevo en eso que le contaba?

—De repente vi tu cara transformándose en una falda mientras hablabas —Kardia estiró las manos y agarró las mejillas de su amigo, de la misma forma en que haría una señora mayor con un niño. Hasta le hablaba de forma melosa a propósito—. ¡Qué lindo perro faldero! ¿Quieres un hueso o prefieres que venga Albafica a dártelo?

—¡Quítate, estúpido de mierda! —Lo empujó y se acarició los cachetes recién tironeados, cosa que hizo aumentar la risa de Kardia.

—Ya, ya —trató de tranquilizar a Manigoldo y a sí mismo, para dejar de reír, porque el otro ya estaba con ganas de querer golpearlo. Le estaba costando, pero trató de que no se le escaparan más carcajadas, aunque la sonrisa no podía borrársele—. ¿Por qué fue que de repente no apareció?

—Dijo que estuvo con mucho trabajo y su teléfono se averió —contestó—. ¿Sabes qué me dijo en el momento en que le pregunté por qué no llamó de todos modos? "El único teléfono que me sé de memoria es el de la casa de Kardia y el imbécil no atiende ni porque le paguen".

Ahora sí, Kardia no pudo contenerse y la carcajada que largó fue muy sonora. ¡Cómo quería a ese desgraciado de Albafica! Aunque fuera un amargado, siempre le sacaba una risa, aunque esa no fuera su intención. Lo cierto era que su teléfono fijo era muy fácil, pero nadie lo llamaba ahí y casi ni lo usaba, sólo para cuando llamaban indeseables. Por ese motivo, no contestaba también.

—¿Pero ya se amigaron y tuvieron sexo al aire libre de reconciliación? —preguntó alzando las cejas de forma sugestiva.

—¿Por qué debería contestarte eso si ni siquiera quisiste hablar de tu nueva niñera? —Al decir eso, Manigoldo notó algo importante. Estaba con Kardia, en la casa de éste, pero ningún duende había ido a saltarle encima para saludarlo—. Oye, hablando de eso, ¿y Milo?

—Enfrente, jugando con un niño que se mudó hace poco —Alzó el puño y señaló con el pulgar en dirección donde se encontraba el departamento vecino.

—¿Alguien se quiso mudar a esta pocilga y tiene un hijo? —Kardia asintió con la cabeza y al instante, Manigoldo comenzó a sacar conclusiones. Vecinos nuevos, con un niño, Milo se había vuelto amigo de éste, al mismo tiempo que habían conseguido una niñera nueva. Esto sólo podía tener una explicación: el bicho venenoso se estaba tirando a su nueva vecina. Tan pronto se le ocurrió eso, abrió los ojos grandes y le sonrió con picardía a su amigo—. Qué hijo de puta, te estás comiendo a la madre.

Aquella sentencia, lejos de ofender, sacó una risa de Kardia. Casi, casi, le atinaba, pero no.

—No, idiota —contestó y luego sopesó sobre sus palabras, corrigiéndose—. No exactamente.

—¿Al padre? —Lo creía totalmente capaz.

—Hermano.

—Oh —pronunció y meditó sobre aquellos nuevos datos—. ¿Son dos hermanos solos, a uno te lo tiras y el otro es un niño amigo de Milo?

—No me tiré a nadie —aclaró— aún.

—Qué extraño viniendo de ti —ironizó a medias. Sabía que Kardia era una persona bastante simplista, que gustaba de ir directamente al grano con cualquier asunto, pero podía llegar a ser atento si algo le interesaba de verdad. Esto parecía estar tomando un rumbo peculiar—. ¿Está bueno?

—Pff, si lo vieras —Se mordió los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

Aquella expresión lujuriosa fue suficiente. Aunque nunca supo el concepto de "bueno" para Kardia. Le entraba a cualquier cosa, literalmente, y cuando decía cualquier cosa era cualquier cosa. Ahora le había picado más curiosidad por conocer a la nueva _niñera_ de su amigo.

Luego de hablar un poco más y ponerse al corriente con un par de cuestiones, una idea se les vino a la mente. Milo no estaba en casa y Albafica aún no llegaba, era el momento perfecto para hacer eso que nunca podían con los otros dos ahí: ¡Jugar videojuegos sin que les importe nada! Lo cierto era que, una vez, Albafica les había hecho un escándalo sobre la _forma_ que tenían ellos de jugar y que un niño como Milo no tenía por qué verlos. En parte, admitieron que tenía razón, pero seguía importándoles un carajo. El problema en cuestión era que, cada vez que jugaban, la emoción se les subía y acababan gritando un millón de groserías para todos lados. Por lo tanto, daban un mal ejemplo al niño.

Acordaron no jugar más en presencia de los otros dos o hacerlo de forma moderada, pero era prácticamente imposible. Sobre todo con ese juego que Kardia puso en la consola. Quizás era un poco extraño, simple, estúpido; pero sumamente adictivo.

—¡No! —exclamó Kardia al perder su última vida—. ¡Ese unicornio de mierda y la puta madre! ¡Yo apreté el botón!

—¡Este juego es una mierda! —Manigoldo estaba igual de indignado—. Pero no me va a ganar el hijo de puta, no importa cuántas veces me mate al unicornio.

—Esta va a ser una tarde larga.

Y así lo sería. ¿Qué? Dos adultos jugando un juego de unicornios que vuelan por el espacio, rodeados de arcoíris y brillos, aplastando estrellas y asteroides; era algo totalmente normal y masculino. Bueno, justo masculino quizá no, pero tampoco era tan raro. Kardia había obtenido ese juego una vez que consiguió una caja con varios juegos usados y, entre los de zombis, pelea, fantasía y guerra; estaba el juego del unicornio espacial. ¿Quién diría que un juego tan rosa sería así de divertido? Obviamente ellos no, pero nunca habían podido terminarlo. Era como una meta.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora desde que ambos se sentaron y ninguno quiso largar el juego. Luego de unas cuantas derrotas, ya comenzaban a tomarle la mano de vuelta al maldito. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ahora podrían llegar a un nivel superior o incluso terminarlo. Era el momento indicado para hacerlo. Nada podía distraerlos, más que sus propios insultos cada vez que se equivocaban o perdían, hasta que eso también se volvió automático.

Kardia perdió su última vida y estuvo a punto de estrellar algo contra el televisor mientas decía que iba a demandar a la compañía creadora del juego, por ser unos bastardos hijos de puta y crear un juego de mierda donde ni siquiera se puede mantener vivo a un estúpido unicornio; pero un sonido a parte lo detuvo. Provino de la puerta, alguien estaba golpeando. Miró a Manigoldo un segundo y éste le devolvió el gesto, extrañado por esa irrupción.

—Seguro es tu novia —mencionó y antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo, agregó—: Alba, La Fea.

Aquel comentario provocó que Manigoldo lo golpeara en el brazo, riéndose sin poder evitarlo.

—Idiota, se va a transformar en un dragón si te oye —bromeó, aunque no del todo. Albafica era muy sensible al tema de su aspecto, además de que tenía una paciencia moderada y un puño bastante pesado. Si lo sabrían ellos dos.

—Pero eso es lo divertido —contestó con una sonrisa ladina, para luego levantarse y dirigir sus pasos a la puerta. En efecto, era él—. ¡Albita, qué sorpresa verte por aquí! —exclamó con exagerada felicidad y sólo recibió una mirada de fastidio por parte del otro muchacho.

—Kardia, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así?

—No las suficientes —contestó y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar—. ¿Te abrió la vieja de abajo?

—No les digas así, es muy amable —se quejó entrando al apartamento—. Hasta me dijo que te mande saludos y que luego pases a verla.

—Lo sé, me ama —Aunque quizá debería decirle que deje de hacer pasar a cualquiera, sólo porque dice que vienen a verlo a él. Con sus amigos no importaba, pero algún día podría pasar algo que lamentaría. Kardia podía imaginarse escenarios incluso peores que el del terrorista.

Al instante de que entraron, apareció Manigoldo a recibirlo.

—Así que viniste, Alba —dijo, claramente fingiendo desinterés. Kardia no tenía que ser ningún experto para notarlo, aunque ciertamente era bastante experto en ese par.

—¿Qué opción tenía? —comentó quitándose el abrigo, con una expresión resignada—. Era venir a soportarlos a ustedes o estar en casa con la visita de mi tío y mi adorable primito.

Al instante, los otros dos ya sabían de quién hablaba, ni siquiera fue necesario el énfasis en las palabras.

—No —Manigoldo tenía una mueca entre sorprendida y graciosa—. No me digas que vino ese pequeño demonio.

—Sí —asintió, por mucho que le pesara— y prefiero no estar ahí.

—¿Ese enano que vimos en tu casa y le hizo ojitos a Manigoldo sólo para molestarte?

Albafica cerró los ojos y contuvo la molestia que le surgió por el comentario de Kardia. Pocas veces ellos habían ido a su casa, pero en una de esas ocasiones había estado su primo ahí presente. Apenas era un niño, sólo tenía diez años y se parecía bastante a Albafica, en físico, porque tenía una personalidad completamente distinta. Afrodita no era un niño con maldad, sólo un poco ególatra quizás y bastante competitivo. Lo cierto era que ese chiquillo poseía una belleza singular y era plenamente consciente de esto, tanto así que gustaba de resaltar éste atributo y se fascinaba cuando otros los halagaban. Aquello era perfecto para el pequeño, pero éste círculo vicioso de perfección se rompía cada vez que se cruzaba con Albafica. Quizá porque tuvieran personalidades tan opuestas, la diferencia de edad o vaya a saber uno por qué; el niño había instalado una especie de rivalidad con él, por quién era más bello. Claro que esta cuestión nunca le había importado nada a Albafica. Él se ocupaba de sus asuntos y dejaba que su primo siguiera con sus ideas locas. Esto fue así hasta que Afrodita transformó esa rivalidad, unilateral, en una especie de guerra fría.

Albafica intentó tener paciencia, pero ya cuando el niño trató de cortarle el cabello mientras dormía, llenarle la botella de shampoo con contenido de dudosa procedencia o pintarle la cara con acrílico negro; casi lo mata.

Manigoldo y Kardia lo había visto en vivo y en directo, aquel demonio en acción. Quizá no fuera odio lo que lo guiaba, pero estaba claro que tenía algo en contra de Albafica. Tanto que al enterarse de que eran amigos de su primo, el niño trató de simpatizar con ellos y los había mirado con un aprecio exagerado, y quizá demasiado sugerente para un niño, más que nada a Manigoldo. Tuvieron que llevarse a Albafica antes de que hiciera alguna masacre.

—Ya te dije —continuó hablando Manigoldo—. Enciérralo en el ático cada vez que va, seguro tu tío hasta te lo agradece.

—Cada vez lo considero más —confesó. Se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil ignorar a ese pequeño y no cumplía con sus deseos por respeto a su tío, que si no ya habría actuado hace mucho. Aunque presentía que su paciencia pronto colapsaría.

En el momento en que se adentraron a la sala, Albafica vislumbró el televisor y el juego que se encontraba en pausa. ¿Era en serio lo que veía? Se volteó hacia los otros dos.

—¿Otra vez están con el unicornio? —preguntó, aunque no necesitaba una respuesta. Por un momento dudó si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse en su casa.

—Vamos, Alba —Se adelantó Manigoldo—. Deberías probarlo antes de criticarnos.

—Es cierto —secundó Kardia—. Además Milo no está aquí, no tienes con qué detenernos.

—¿Milo no está? —Al oír aquello, notó que el niño no aparecía por ningún lado. Su rostro mostró cierta preocupación—. Dime la verdad, Kardia —pronunció con dificultad—. ¿Volviste a perderlo como cuando fuimos al parque acuático?

Por más que Albafica hablara en serio, solamente logró sacar risas de parte de los otros dos por hacerlos recordar esa ocasión.

—¡Oye, eso fue culpa de Manigoldo! —se defendió al instante—. Estaba muy ocupado andándote atrás y no es capaz de mirar a un niño.

—Es tu hermano, desgraciado. ¡Cuídalo tú!

—¡Estaba tirándome de los toboganes! ¿Cómo pretendías que lo cuidara, idiota? ¡Un favor te pedí solamente!

Antes que empezaran a pelear, Albafica los detuvo. Aquella vez había sido todo un drama cuando no encontraban a Milo. Una tarde tranquila, que pretendían pasar en el parque acuático. Kardia no había parado de tirarse en los juegos y, en un descuido, Milo desapareció. Luego lo encontraron, haciendo la fila para un tobogán, pero en el momento había sido preocupante.

—¡Que no lo perdí! —aseguró Kardia y luego agregó—: de nuevo —Cuidar a un niño no era fácil y eso él lo sabía bien. Incluso sus amigos habían tenido que padecer las penas y desgracias, como aquella vez en el parque, la cual no fue la única—. Está enfrente, jugando con un niño nuevo.

—¿Alguien se mudó aquí? —dijo Albafica con cierto asombro. En aquel viejo edificio no vivía casi nadie y escuchar de personas que se mudaran ahí era bastante peculiar.

—Sí —Manigoldo se adelantó a contestar— y Kardia se quiere trincar al hermano mayor.

Albafica abrió los ojos y arqueó las cejas ante esas palabras, pero realmente no le sorprendía, porque se trataba de Kardia.

—Tampoco es un hecho —Más o menos lo era. Estaba entre en un decir y un hecho.

—No me extrañaría —admitió, concordando con Manigoldo.

En ese instante, Kardia no supo si sentirse afortunado porque sus amigos los conocieran tanto o triste debido al concepto que tenían éstos de él. Le importaba poco de todos modos.

—Ya, vayan a sentarse —indicó mientras se dirigía a la cocina—. Pónganse románticos mientras les hago un café.

Ninguno rechistó ante sus palabras. Los dejó solos mientras se dirigía a la cocina y preparaba el café. Oyó, sin mucho esfuerzo, cómo Manigoldo discutía con Albafica en la sala por el juego o al menos eso supo interpretar a la distancia. Sonrió un poco, divertido. Kardia siempre la pasaba bien con ese par, desde que eran niños se conocían y todavía podían mantener esa amistad a pesar del tiempo, la cual suponía que seguirían manteniendo. Aunque esos dos no eran los únicos amigos que todavía tenía de cuando era chico, faltaban varios dentro de ese grupo.

Calentó el agua mientras se quedó un momento pensativo en la cocina. ¿Por qué de repente había tanto silencio? Si hace un segundo estaban discutiendo, ¿qué había pasado para que se callaran así? Kardia, por un momento, se imaginó lo peor.

—¡Hey, fue broma eso de que se pusieran románticos! —vociferó dirigiéndose a la sala, con la horrible idea que aquel par de idiotas podría estar haciendo algo en su sillón. No. El único que hacía cosas ahí era él, ni siquiera Milo tendría el permiso algún día de hacer nada ahí—. ¡No en mi casa!

Cuando llegó a la sala simplemente quedó mudo. Manigoldo lo miró y le hizo una seña para que no dijera ninguna palabra, pero eso no hizo falta. Se había quedado sin habla y respiración, lo que veía era muy impresionante. Albafica, sentado, mirando la pantalla del televisor con suma concentración y un control del videojuego entre sus manos. ¡Para colmo iba ganando!

Pasada una media hora, tanto Manigoldo como Kardia estaba atónitos mirando cómo Albafica jugaba y cada tanto se preguntaban cómo era posible. Un don, algo concedido por los dioses, seguramente se tratara de eso. Porque no encontraban otra explicación para lo que veían sus ojos. Ninguno respiraba, sólo se permitía pasar aire cuando el nivel era superado. Estaba por terminar ese horrible juego del unicornio, esto iba a ser histórico. Cuando el penúltimo nivel fue superado y Albafica estuvo a punto de enfrentarse al dragón final, los otros dos estallaron a gritos.

—¡Ese es mi Alba-chan!

—¡Vamos, Albita! ¡Piensa que el dragón es Manigoldo y mátalo!

—¡Oye!

Sorpresivamente, el consejo funcionó. Pronto ganaría a este paso.

Sus gritos y festejos eran tan estridentes que llegaron al departamento de enfrente. Milo estuvo mirando la película de los gatitos junto con Camus, pero esta vez lo hicieron en francés. Dégel se quedó junto a ellos e iba explicando los diálogos, que obviamente Milo no entendía, pero eso no detenía al niño en ver la película o preguntar más significados de palabras en francés. Realmente era un idioma muy difícil. El teléfono de Dégel sonó en ese momento y tuvo que dejar a los niños solos, ahí fue cuando escucharon los gritos.

Camus se desconcertó, más que nada por la cara de alegría que puso Milo al oír esos alaridos.

—¡Manigoldo y Alba-chan están en casa! —pronunció con felicidad y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Camus de preguntar de qué demonios hablaba. Tomó su mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo a la entrada—. ¡Vamos!

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo, haciendo que lo soltara—. ¿A dónde quieres ir? No podemos salir así como así.

—Vamos a mi casa —explicó—. Están los amigos de mi hermano y ellos son muy graciosos.

—Pero yo no los conozco —le recordó.

—No importa, te caerán bien —Volvió a tomar la mano del niño para animarlo—. Manigoldo siempre hace chistes divertidos y Albafica suele traer cosas dulces —contó emocionado—. Además puedo mostrarte mi cuarto, ahí tengo muchos juguetes y televisión, ¿quieres ir?

No supo cómo contestar eso. ¿De dónde salía tanta amabilidad? Hacía ya unos días que ellos se llevaban mejor y compartían más momentos juntos, incluso se hablaban en la escuela, pero era la primera vez que Milo lo invitaba a su casa y estaba dispuesto a compartirle su espacio de esa forma. Camus no sabía cómo tomárselo o qué responder a las palabras del impaciente niño. Ahí apareció Dégel, extrañado por el comportamiento de ambos niños.

—¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó.

—¿Camus puede venir a mi casa? —dijo Milo en dirección al adulto y éste también se mostró sorprendido. Miró a su hermanito, pero éste parecía dudar en qué decir.

—Bueno… —meditó—. Si Camus quiere ir, no veo ningún impedimento.

—¡Genial! ¡Vamos!

Milo ni siquiera esperó que el otro niño dijera algo y volvió a arrastrarlo fuera del apartamento. Cruzaron el pasillo y abrieron la puerta de la casa de enfrente. Kardia nunca dejaba la llave puesta cuando él estaba y era de día, eso resultaba útil en ese momento para los niños. Cuando entraron, los griteríos se hicieron más fuertes y Camus meditó si debía volver a su casa, pero Milo se lo impidió, llevándolo a la sala donde se suscitaba el evento.

—¡Casi, casi, casi, casi! —gritaban al unísono Manigoldo y Kardia, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, mientras Albafica, en el medio de ellos, no dejaba de jugar. Estaban en la recta final, un poco más y ganaría. Cuando dio el último golpe y ganó la habitación estalló a gritos—. ¡SÍ, GANAMOS!

Quizá fuera una estupidez, pero ellos lo sentía como algo importante. Abrazaron a Albafica como si acabara de salvar el mundo y Manigoldo lo tomó en brazos para alzarlo, sin importa que éste se quejara.

—¡El domador de dragones espaciales! —vociferó Kardia.

—¡El destructor de estrellas! —continuó Manigoldo.

—¡Jinete de arcoíris!

—¡Nuestro Albafica!

—¡All hail the King!

Los tres rieron y Albafica siguió el juego también, dejándose llevar un poco y dando un saludo, agradeciendo los halagos y fingiendo ser de la realeza. Luego se pusieron a saltar mientras Manigoldo y Kardia cantaban su nombre reiteradas veces. El festejo duró hasta que los adultos notaron la presencia de los niños a unos metros de ellos.

Todos se quedaron estáticos y lo único que cortó el ambiente fue Albafica golpeando a Manigoldo mientras le decía "Bájame, idiota". En ese momento, Milo corrió y se tiró encima de Manigoldo, como si hiciera años que no lo veía.

—¡Manigoldo!

—¡Enano, tanto tiempo! —Lo saludó de la misma forma— No creces más, eh.

—Claro que creceré y seré más alto que tú —aseguró.

—Ya quisiera, duende.

Milo se separó de él y le sacó la lengua, para luego ir a saludar al otro muchacho.

—¡Alba-chan! ¡Tú también viniste!

Albafica no era la persona más afecta a los niños, ni a las personas tampoco, pero admitía que a Milo lo quería, porque el niño mismo se hacía querer. Era muy dulce y se habían acabado encariñando con él sin poder evitarlo. Acarició la cabeza del pequeño y le sonrió.

—Vinimos de visita —le dijo y al instante miró a otra persona detrás de él—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Ahí fue cuando todos los ojos de esa sala cayeron sobre Camus, quien se había quedado aparte, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría. La escena de esas personas gritando y saltando había sido de lo más extraña y ahora se encontraba ahí, quieto, sin saber a dónde correr. Por un momento, creyó que tal vez no debería estar en ese lugar, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse o huir.

—Él es Camus —explicó Milo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. En un principio, Camus dudó si hacerle caso o no, pero finalmente lo hizo. Con timidez caminó junto al otro niño—. Ellos son Manigoldo y Albafica, de los que te hablé.

—Así que él es el hermano menor —comentó Manigoldo agachándose para ver al niño más de cerca, tratando de darse una imagen mental de cómo sería la presa de Kardia a partir de ese pequeño.

—¿Conoce a mi hermano? —dijo Camus retrocediendo un poco ante la mirada invasiva.

—No hemos tenido el placer —Albafica se apresuró a contestar antes que Manigoldo dijera otra cosa inapropiada. Le fulminó con la mirada para que se callara.

—¿Qué pasa que vinieron aquí, mocoso? —intervino Kardia, preguntándole directamente a su hermano menor.

—Quería saludar —Milo hizo un puchero por esa forma despectiva en que lo llamaba el otro— y mostrarle unos juegos a Camus.

—Bueno, vayan y no molesten que acá estos dos me tienen que contar sus problemas románticos y esos no son temas de niños.

Aquel comentario recibió como respuesta un golpe de Albafica y, a raíz de eso, una risa de Manigoldo. A los pequeños realmente no les interesaba saber sobre tales cuestiones, así que sólo se retiraron sin decir más. Aunque Milo le preguntó a Alba si traía de esas cosas dulces que a él le gustaban, a lo que el adulto sonrió y les regaló unos chocolates que traía siempre consigo. ¿Qué? Cada tanto le gustaba comer algo dulce y siempre se los regalaban de aquí y allá.

Pasó un rato largo, donde ya la euforia por el juego había pasado y los tres volvieron a ser personas _normales_ , dentro de lo que podían. Hablaron bastante, desde trivialidades, hasta temas un poco más complejos. Nunca se quedaban sin qué conversar y menos cuando hacía tiempo que no se veían. Tampoco hablaron de temas amorosos en sí, pero cada tanto saltaban ciertas cosas y Kardia tenía que intervenir como mediador entre sus amigos, quienes no eran dos huesos fáciles de roer. ¿Por qué iban a discutir a su casa? ¿No tenían un lugar propio acaso? Incluso la calle estaría mejor, pero así era la amistad. Si no los quisiera tanto ya los habría tirado de la ventana hacia rato.

Milo le mostró a Camus su habitación y el niño se quedó sorprendido al ver que era bastante diferente a la suya, aunque tampoco tenía nada fuera de lo común. Juguetes, la cama, una televisión, incluso había dibujos pegados en la pared. Esto quizá fue lo que más le llamó la atención y preguntó si los había hecho él, a lo que Milo contestó que sí, que le gustaba bastante dibujar y le divertía. Camus no sabía mucho del tema, pero admitía que el niño lo hacía bastante bien.

—Mira —le indicó y empezó a buscar entre sus cajones, Camus se acercó con curiosidad por ver lo que hacía. Milo sacó un cuaderno, empezando a hojearlo. Había muchos dibujos y se detuvo en uno en particular—. Hice esto para el trabajo que tenemos que entregar —explicó y le tendió el cuaderno—. Este eres tú y este soy yo —señaló dentro de la hoja y Camus la inspeccionó, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía.

Claramente eran dibujos de gatos, con alguna referencia a la película que había visto hacía poco y que se supone que tenía que usar de tema para el trabajo impuesto como castigo. Eran dos gatitos pequeños los que le señaló, el que se supone que era Milo tenía el cabello todo revuelto y estaba siseando torpemente, a lo que el gatito de Camus lo miraba confundido. Era una imagen bastante graciosa y le sorprendió el detalle que tenía, además de bastante dedicación, algo que no creía que ese niño pudiera tener. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único dentro del dibujo.

—¿Ellos son Dégel y Kardia? —preguntó señalando los gatos más grandes detrás de los pequeños y Milo asintió. Aunque no era muy difícil notarlo, el Kardia-gato sonreía de una forma bastante burlona mientras que Dégel se mantenía con una postura recta y hasta le había dibujado los lentes sobre su rostro felino. Era algo realmente impresionante—. Es genial —comentó con sinceridad y una sonrisa escapó de los labios del otro niño. No supo por qué, pero que a Camus le gustara su dibujo le hacía sentir contento de una forma especial.

El resto del día lo pasaron jugando y acabaron viendo en la televisión una caricatura sobre un perro, la cual sorpresivamente les causó muchísima gracia a ambos. Camus había olvidado hace cuando no venía televisión y lo divertido que era poder hacerlo. Se había acostumbrado a leer libros más que nada, sobre todo porque Dégel le leía continuamente desde que tenía memoria. Adoraba la lectura, pero un momento para distraerse con algo animado también era placentero.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya era de noche. Ni siquiera notaron el paso tan rápido del día. Antes de que Camus pudiera decir que se iba, ya Milo lo estaba invitando a quedarse a cenar y sin siquiera preguntarle a Kardia primero, porque sabía que éste le diría que sí. Desde que había comenzado a hacer amigos era así. En el primer grado todos los días, a la salida, siempre invitaba a algún amigo a jugar a su casa, Aioria o Mu eran los que más iban; hasta que Kardia le dijo que dejara de joder con eso de invitar cada día a alguien, que lo hiciera sólo de vez en cuando. Ahora con Camus no era diferente, lo consideraba su amigo, por lo tanto quería que se quedara.

Aquella amabilidad desconcertaba mucho al otro niño. No sabía cómo tomar las acciones de Milo, lo confundía bastante esa confianza que el niño le comenzaba a tener y le costaba reaccionar. Aunque esta sensación de sorpresa estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Admitía que se divertía con Milo. Era un niño bastante ocurrente y no le gustaba aburrirse, además de que no tenía problemas en arrastras a los demás a sus juegos o travesuras. Ya lo había visto en la escuela y en los momentos que estaban solos. También lo había aceptado dentro de su grupo de amigos y parecía estar conforme con esto. Increíblemente, habían congeniado más de lo esperado. Era algo que le asombraba, pero no era desagradable. Al contrario, la idea de tener un amigo así empezaba parecerle interesante.

Salieron de la habitación para interrumpir la conversación de los adultos, quienes por cierto aún no se habían marchado de la casa.

—¡Kardia! —llamó Milo a su hermano y éste se giró al instante.

—¿Qué? —dijo de mala forma.

—¿Camus puede quedarse a comer? —Por más de que sabía que diría que sí, fue a preguntar. Al menos así haría buena letra con su hermano y los amigos de éste.

Kardia le miró con una ceja arqueada por aquel pedido. ¿Tan amigos se habían vuelto ese par? Bueno, mejor para él. Que se pelearan sólo le traería problemas con los que no deseaba cargar.

—Sí, que se quede —contestó, aunque no tenía idea de qué comerían. Miró a los otros dos ahí presentes—. ¿Ustedes también se quedan?

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Manigoldo— ¿y tú, Alba-chan?

—Lo que sea por no llegar antes —Realmente estaba deseoso de no llegar a su casa mientras hubiera visitas.

Kardia le dijo a Manigoldo que llamara a algún lugar y pidiera una pizza o lo que sea, porque no tenía ánimos para cocinar ese día. Al instante, miró al par de niños junto a él, más específicamente a Camus. Una idea escabrosa se le cruzó por la mente y la sonrisa que se aventuró en sus labios lo dejó en evidencia, pero al parecer nadie lo notó.

—Deberías avisarle a tu hermano que te quedarás —le indicó al pequeño y éste le miró expectante como si acabara de recordar ese detalle, pero antes de que los niños dijeran algo, prosiguió—. Es más, dile que venga también.

—¿Eh? —pronunció Camus, como si no entendiera qué le dijo.

—¡Sí, es una gran idea! —espetó Milo contento y, antes de que el otro chico pudiera decir algo, ya lo estaba arrastrando a la salida—. ¡Vamos a convencerlo!

Aquel anunció y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le dio una increíble satisfacción a Kardia. Manigoldo lo miró orgulloso, mientras que Albafica rodó los ojos con cierto fastidio.

—Eres diabólico —le dijo.

—También te quiero, Albita.

—¡Oye, es mío!

Los niños no pudieron escuchar cómo Manigoldo se quejaba con Kardia, ellos estaban muy ocupados golpeando la puerta de enfrente. Dégel salió al instante y no se sorprendió mucho de verlos a ellos.

—Estaba por irte a buscar, Camus —indicó mirando a su hermanito—. ¿Algo pasó?

—¡Ven a cenar con nosotros! —Aquel pedido había sonado más como una exigencia cargada de mucha emoción, la cual dejó sin palabras a Dégel. Miró a Camus en busca de una explicación más detallada y el niño al instante lo entendió.

—Él me invitó —expuso— y su hermano dijo que te invitáramos también.

Por más que ahora entendiera la situación, no supo qué contestar de inmediato. ¿En serio también lo invitaron a él a cenar? ¿Por qué harían algo así? No hacía falta en lo más mínimo.

—Gracias, pero no creo que sea lo indicado —Trató de ser cordial para rechazar aquel pedido, pero eso no pareció convencer a Milo.

—Anda, ven —reiteró, haciendo un puchero y arqueando las cejas, lo suficiente para verse completamente enternecedor—. Mi hermano me dijo que te invitara y además están sus amigos.

—Con más razón —repuso Dégel, pareciéndole bastante divertido aquel mohín para convencerlo—, no quiero molestarlo con sus invitados.

—No lo molestaras y ellos te caerán —aseguró Milo— Manigoldo es gracioso y Albafica es así como tú, inteligente y…

Estuvo a punto de decir "lindo", pero se detuvo justo ahí. La cara del pequeño se enrojeció un poco por la vergüenza y su falta de atención al hablar. ¡Casi se había dejado en evidencia! Justo cuando Dégel estuvo a punto de decir nuevamente que no, la puerta de enfrente se abrió, asomándose Kardia por ahí.

—Enano, ¿por qué tardan tanto? —expresó y al instante sus ojos se posaron en su vecino. Una sonrisa le cubrió los labios—. ¿Aún no te convencen?

—Es difícil decir que no a dos niños —contestó y Kardia se sintió un poco más entusiasmado al verlo.

—Anda —insistió también—. Es sólo una pizza, así no tendrás que cocinar después.

Hubo unos instantes donde no dijo nada y sólo pensó. Dégel no esperaba tal invitación, mucho menos en ese momento y de parte de esa persona. No creía que fuera algo indicado, pero tampoco estaba mal, ¿verdad? Apenas se conocían, pero ese gesto de gentileza le pareció bastante halagador. Miró a su hermanito un segundo. La verdad era que se alegraba porque Camus se estuviera adaptando a la vida en ese edificio y en parte era por la compañía de Milo. Tener un amigo le había hecho bien a su hermano menor y quizás acompañarlo ahora no sería tan incorrecto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y eso fue suficiente respuesta para los demás ahí presentes. Iría un rato y, si algo no resultaba bien, podría volver a su casa. Las ventajas de vivir enfrente.

Caminó junto con los niños y, al llegar a la casa de su vecino, compartió una rápida mirada con éste. Dégel no era ingenuo ni mucho menos y sabía qué clase de miradas eran las que el otro le dirigía, pero no se dejaba llevar por esto. Varias veces ya le había pasado de encontrarse con ese tipo de cosas y en parte se encontraba acostumbrado, pero eso no quería decir que le agradaba. Había tenido que parar a más de uno con actitudes desagradables y recurrir a la frialdad para que ciertas circunstancias no se descontrolaran. Más allá de esto, por más que no le diera importancia a esos detalles, de Kardia no le parecían tan molestos. No se explicaba por qué. Tampoco se iba a parar a pensarlo, era algo irrelevante después de todo. Sin embargo, al verse ahí, dentro de esa casa ajena y con aquellas personas se preguntó qué tan irrelevante sería.

Lo condujeron hasta la sala finalmente y le presentaron a los otros invitados. Manigoldo compartió una mirada furtiva con Kardia, y una sonrisa que sólo su amigo supo cómo interpretar.

—Dégel, ellos son Manigoldo y Albafica —señaló Kardia. Luego apoyó una mano en el hombro de Manigoldo—. Y por si lo estás pensando, sí. Es un vagabundo que recogimos en la calle y con Alba hacemos caridad para él.

—¿A quién llamas así, desgraciado? Si el que tienen más pinta de pordiosero eres tú.

—Cállate que sabes que es verdad —Se giró a Dégel, quien miraban la escena entre expectante y confundido—. En realidad es Albafica quien hace la caridad. Yo no lo toco ni borracho al feo este.

Como era de esperarse, ambos comenzaron a pelear. Por su parte, Albafica sólo suspiró y se acarició una de las sienes para no exasperarse. No entendía cómo esos dos no tenían vergüenza de comportarse así, más enfrente de una persona que no los conocía. No se extraña de todas formas, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Ni quería llevar cuanta de las veces que habían tenido problemas por esos motivos, ni mucho menos las idas que tuvo que hacer a la comisaría cada vez que ellos armaban pleito. Sin embargo, Kardia y Manigoldo eran los mejores amigos. Extraño. Tampoco se iba a poner a analizar eso.

—Discúlpalos —dijo sin saber realmente qué otra cosa mencionar. Aunque, en opinión de Albafica, esos dos no tenían disculpa alguna—. Me gustaría decirte que no se comportan así todo el tiempo, pero tampoco me da la cara para mentirte la primera vez que nos vemos.

Lejos de sentirse más incómodo, Dégel se relajó con esas palabras. Aquel joven se veía completamente distinto a aquellos individuos, quienes seguían discutiendo con un tono infantil. El tal Albafica se veía sereno, elocuente y hasta agradable a simple vista, tanto que le generó cierta confianza. Tampoco pudo evitar notar los rasgos tan singulares que poseía. Qué amigos tan contrarios tenía Kardia.

—Está bien, gracias por la advertencia —mencionó con tranquilidad y una suave sonrisa se vio en el rostro de Albafica—. Soy Dégel.

—Albafica.

Ambos se presentaron y empezaron a conversar un poco, charla a la cual acabaron sumándose los otros dos individuos cuando terminaron con su riña.

—Te dije que se caerían bien —le susurró Milo a Camus. Éste le miró con algo de sorpresa porque tenía razón. Dégel por lo general no era una persona mal llevada para tratar con otros, pero no era quien le dedicara mucho tiempo a las amistades. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto hacer amigos abiertamente. Su hermano mayor siempre parecía estar ocupado en otras cosas, por lo que este momento fue bastante peculiar a sus ojos.

Las charlas siguieron y tampoco pararon luego de que la comida llegara. Dégel se asombró un poco por la velocidad con la que comía Kardia y más aún al ver que Milo comía igual de desaforado. Manigoldo no era un caso muy diferente, incluso le robaba las aceitunas de la pizza al pequeño niño y se burlaba de éste cuando se quejaba junto con Kardia. Una parte de él se preguntó para qué ponían los platos y los cubiertos si iban a comer así de salvajes. Esa idea fue de Albafica quien, obviamente, no tenía ese tipo de costumbres. Ignorando esos detalles, la comida estaba siendo agradable. La pizza estaba rica, era abundante y daba ganas de comer más de un par de porciones. Habían elegido una buena casa de comida rápida.

Después que se acabaron las dos primeras cajas, fue que el hambre descendió un poco y se permitieron comer a un ritmo normal. Dégel se entretuvo conversando con Albafica, quien le contaba sobre el trabajo o lo que hacía cada uno de su vida. Al menos así no se aburría, porque mucho para charlar no tenía, ya que no conocía a las personas ahí presentes. Kardia hablaba con Manigoldo de distintos temas. Nunca se quedaban sin qué conversar, y a veces también se ponía a recordar. Tenían muchas historias juntos y siempre era gracioso hablar sobre las vivencias experimentadas. Sin embargo, Albafica paró el oído en seguida y los miró de una forma tajante cuando supo de qué hablaban los otros dos.

—¿Es necesario que siempre hablen de lo mismo cuando nos vemos? —espetó sin poder creerlo realmente.

—Oye, no siempre recordamos eso —se defendió Kardia.

—Es verdad. Además tú estuviste ahí, Alba. No puedes negar que fue gracioso —sonrió petulante Manigoldo, sacando un bufido del otro.

—Yo no digo eso, sólo creo que ya es suficiente de esas anécdotas.

—A ti no te gusta recordarlo porque te avergüenza que hablemos de las locuras que hacías borracho.

Ante eso, Albafica quiso ahorcar a Manigoldo. Claro que no le gustaba recordar eso. Era joven y estúpido, había hecho cosas tontas como todos, pero a diferencia de ellos, a él no le gustaba recordar esas cosas. Si no estuvieran un par de personas ajenas a ellos ahí, ya lo habría matado.

—Oh, pero qué bien la pasábamos en la casa del chino —comentó Kardia con cierta nostalgia. En seguida miró a Dégel, quien observaba todo sin comprender mucho. Ahí se dio cuenta de esto y le pareció justo explicarle, así él también comprendería. Lo había invitado para que la pasara bien, no para excluirlo—. Cuando íbamos a la secundaria teníamos un amigo con el que siempre armábamos fiestas en su casa. Hemos hecho cada desastre.

Dégel asintió ante esa ambigua información y alzó un poco las cejas, intentando mostrarse interesado. El relato era gracioso, aunque se imaginaba todo de una forma abstracta y mucho no podía aportar. Manigoldo rió por las palabras de Kardia, con imágenes del pasado dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

—Siempre terminábamos rompiendo algo —comentó—. No entiendo cómo nos dejaban volver.

—Pobre Dohko —habló esta vez Albafica con cierto pesar—, le causábamos muchos problemas a su familia.

—Pero si ellos nunca estaban y el chino la pasaba mejor que nosotros —En ese instante, Kardia se dio cuenta de algo que hasta el momento no le había llegado a la mente—. Oye, ¿cómo está él? Siento que hace siglos no lo veo —dijo viendo a Manigoldo, a quien le pareció más propenso a tener noticias sobre Dohko—. ¿Y el rubio? ¿Aún siguen siendo nuestra parejita feliz?

—Dudo que alguna vez lo dejen de ser —rió por el comentario de su amigo y se puso a pensar un segundo al respecto—. A veces nos vemos, últimamente poco. Me veo más que nada con Shion cuando voy de visita a la casa del viejo.

Kardia no necesitó ninguna aclaración para saber que con "el viejo" se refería a Sage y por ende también a Hakurei. Un poco extrañaba a éste último, el anciano era increíble. Si les habrá dado consejos a él y a Manigoldo en la juventud. Sabía de mujeres y de cómo _conquistarlas_ mejor que nadie. Además de creían que el viejo cabaretero se conocía cada motel del país. Era genial tener una charla con él.

—¿Shion? —La voz de Dégel, que había estado completamente ausente hasta el momento, llamó la atención de los presentes.

—Sí, Shion —contestó Albafica—. Es un amigo nuestro.

—Ah, es que un compañero de trabajo también se llama así —explicó y dudaba que muchas personas tuvieran un nombre similar.

—¿Trabajas en la Universidad de Atenas? —preguntó Manigoldo bastante sorprendido y Dégel asintió—. ¿Rubio, sin cejas y bastante obsesivo con su trabajo? —Con cierta inseguridad, Dégel asintió de nuevo. Esas características le habían sonado bastante extrañas—. ¡Es nuestro Shion!

—¿En serio lo conoces? —A Kardia también le costaba creerlo.

—Compartimos dos cátedras juntos —contestó, pensando en que era bastante casualidad.

—También es nuestro profesor de lengua y literatura —Milo fue quien esta vez acotó a la conversación y luego se giró a Camus—. ¿Lo recuerdas? —le preguntó—. Ese que tiene los puntitos en la frente —dijo y al instante el otro niño pareció entender—. También es el papá de Mu.

Esa información sí que no la sabía. Camus lo miró bastante sorprendido y, ahora que se lo decía, tenía sentido. Mu se parecía bastante al profesor, por no decir mucho. Esos detalles no le habían llamado la atención antes, así que no le dio importancia.

—¿En serio? —preguntó y Milo asintió.

—Sí, ¿no lo habías notado? —Camus negó con la cabeza—. Y el profesor de deportes es su novio, el otro papá de Mu. Dohko, de quien estaban hablando recién.

Bien, ese último dato había sido bastante fuerte. Tanto que el niño se quedó perplejo y Dégel, quien escuchaba la conversación de los niños, también. Al parecer sí era mucha coincidencia junta, quizá demasiada para una noche. Kardia, por su parte, observó atento la situación y casi no pudo contener la risa. La cara de esos otros dos fue única en aquel instante.

Pasó un rato más hasta que Manigoldo y Albafica se marcharan, dejando a los otros dos solos. Dégel, por cortesía, se ofreció a ayudarlo a lavar la vajilla, la cual era poca cantidad, pero creyó que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la invitación. Kardia bajó junto con sus amigos para abrirles la puerta de entrada al edificio, a esa hora no creía que estuviera la vieja de abajo despierta, y, antes de que éstos dos se fueran, Manigoldo le guiñó un ojo y le dijo que no haga nada indecente al menos enfrente de los niños. Albafica lo reprendió llevándoselo casi a rastras. Ellos siempre eran todo un espectáculo, cosa que le hacía recordar por qué aún eran amigos y no creía que dejaran de serlo en el futuro.

Cuando entró a su casa de nuevo, oyó la voz de Milo en su habitación, gritando emocionado por vaya a saber qué cosa. Seguramente, su hermano se había llevado al otro niño a jugar o ver la televisión mientras ellos ordenaban. Una sonrisa se formó en la mitad de su boca, apenas creyendo lo conveniente que era esa situación y ni siquiera se había molestado en planearla. Albafica estaba equivocado, él no era diabólico, sólo que las cosas a su alrededor se daban de tal forma que pareciera que sí. Dirigió sus pasos a la cocina, la cual estaba a un par de metros de la puerta de entrada, y ahí divisó a su vecino. Dégel lavaba las cosas con tranquilidad, incluso ya casi estaba terminando. Se giró al sentir que estaba ahí detrás y Kardia agitó la mano para saludarlo.

—Qué casualidad —suspiró prácticamente mientras se acercaba, colocándose de espaldas a la mesada, viendo al otro muchacho. Dégel lo miró sin entender el porqué de sus palabras—. Me refiero a que conozcas a Shion.

—Ah —asintió mientras tomaba un trapo de cocina para secar la vajilla—. Sí, es bastante casual.

Qué exasperante era sacarle conversación a ese muchacho. Dégel no hablaba mucho, ya lo había notado, pero eso para Kardia no era un problema, porque él hablaba hasta por los codos. No se daría por vencido.

—¿Tampoco sabías que su hijo es compañero de Milo y Camus? —Claro que no lo sabía, ya se había dado cuenta de esto, pero tenía que buscar algo para que no muera la charla.

—Ni siquiera estaba enterado que tenía familia —contestó dejando un par de platos a un costado. No sabía dónde iban las cosas, así que simplemente las colocó sobre la mesada. No tenía grandes pláticas con sus compañeros de trabajo, sólo lo justo y necesario, pero nunca hablaban de sus vidas personales. Así que era lógico que él no supiera nada al respecto.

—Ya los conocerás —aseguró Kardia. Tenían un claro presentimiento de que así sería—. Dohko es una buena persona y el mocoso es malditamente adorable —Recibió una mirada extraña por parte de Dégel, debido a las formas peculiares en las que se expresó—. ¿Qué? Es cierto. Si hasta Manigoldo lo quiere, y eso que a él no le gustan los niños, pero como es el padrino.

—¿Ah sí? —Un poco de sorpresa se dejó ver a través de sus ojos. Podía hacer un diagrama en su mente, pero aquella información nueva era bastante inesperada.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo cómo alguien puede poner de padrino de su hijo a Manigoldo, pero como son parientes.

—¿Él y Shion? —preguntó para seguir la conversación y Kardia asintió.

—Primos, hermanos, primos hermanos o segundos, una cosa así. Nunca lo recuerdo —Tampoco tenía mucha importancia, aunque sí conocía bien a esa familia, quizá desde que tenía memoria—. El pequeño le cae bien hasta a Albafica y él es igual de arisco con los niños… con todo en realidad.

Una pequeña sonrisita se escapó de los labios de Dégel. Le había causado cierta gracia la cara que puso Kardia mientras hablaba, como si pensara en algo que le causaba cierta extrañeza. Era una persona que exteriorizaba todo lo que le pasaba a través de sus gestos y Dégel, muy por el contrario, era más de sentir las cosas por dentro, por costumbre en realidad. Aunque Kardia se alegraba cada vez que le podía sacar alguna mueca diferente, lo veía como un progreso. Al menos verlo sorprendido o sonriendo le recordaba que no estaba lidiando con ningún ser extraterrestre o autómata.

Una pequeña duda se instaló en la cabeza de Dégel, aunque ya la tenía hacía un rato largo, pero no sabía si era indiscreto preguntar.

—¿Y él es hijo de…?

—No tengo idea —contestó Kardia, cortando sus palabras, como si le leyera la mente, cosa que le dejó impresionado—. Yo me fui un tiempo y cuando volví el niño ya estaba. No tengo idea de dónde salió —Sin darse cuenta, se puso a divagar, llevando una mano a mentón y mirando hacia nada en particular, con un aire pensativo—. Lo cierto es que ves a Mu y te das cuenta que es idéntico a Shion, pero luego miras sus ojos, el color que tienen y te recuerdan a… Prefiero no pensar en esas cosas.

Dégel esta vez sí rió con un poco más de ganas e incluso sacó una risa en Kardia. No, realmente era mejor no pensar en eso. Tampoco había querido preguntarle a Manigoldo nunca. La idea de que quizás, en la adolescencia, había faltado a alguna de las clases de educación sexual y se perdió la parte de cómo nacen los bebés se instaló en su cerebro desde entonces, y no tenía intenciones de recuperarla por el momento. Era suficiente con lo que sabía. Aquella resignación se vio bastante divertida, al menos para el francés, quien se encontró increíblemente relajado junto con Kardia, para hablar e incluso para reír. Le generaba confianza sin notarlo.

Ya casi acababa de secar las cosas, sólo le faltaban los cubiertos. Aunque eran pocos, ya que sólo él, Camus y Albafica los habían usado, los otros comían con las manos. Uno de los tenedores se escapó de sus manos en un descuido y terminó estrellándose contra el suelo. Cuando se agachó a recogerlo, no notó que Kardia también descendió para tomarlo y casi se golpean, pero se dieron cuenta en el momento exacto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se paraba con el tenedor en la mano. Lo enjuagó y, mientras lo secaba, Kardia se acercó a él. Le miró fijamente a la cara, tan próximo que hasta le provocó cierta inquietud—. ¿Qué…?

—¿Por qué hoy no llevas lentes? —preguntó, desconcertando bastante al otro. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Una inesperada, claro está.

—No los uso siempre —contestó simplemente. Por más que sabía que debería, a veces los dejaba. Ya después se quejaría cuando tuviera que ver algo de lejos o leer letra pequeña.

Aunque contestó la duda, Kardia no se apartó, cosa que resultaba bastante confusa para Dégel. Tanto así que pensó en retroceder, retirarse, pero la voz del otro le distrajo.

—Tus ojos —dijo— tienen un color extraño.

Inevitablemente, sus cejas se juntaron un poco y abrió levemente la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero nada salió. Dégel no tenía idea de qué decir. ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar a eso? Ya había entendido que ese otro muchacho era una persona bastante impredecible, pero esas palabras y la forma tan analítica en que lo miraba le estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Camus también los tiene así —espetó, esperando zanjar la conversación con eso, cosa que no logró.

—No —continuó Kardia—. Son diferentes, pero no sé cómo —Se había acercado más sin darse cuenta, tanto que Dégel se vio obligado a retroceder. ¿Cuándo lo había acorralado contra esa mesada? Ninguno había notado aquel detalle—. Me gustan.

No dijeron nada más en aquel instante, sólo se miraron fijamente. Lo que Kardia decía era verdad, no había visto nunca unos ojos así y le llamaron mucho la atención, sobre todo la forma en que brillaban en ese momento. Incontables estalactitas fulgurantes perdiéndose en aquel iris. Se vio bastante hipnotizado sin quererlo realmente. Dégel no se sintió capaz de procesar aquellas palabras, ni mucho menos la situación. Se había quedado perplejo, pero, para su sorpresa, no sintió ganas de huir. Tampoco estaba pasando nada malo, sólo algo bastante extraño.

Ambos se encontraban quietos y sin quitarse la mirada de encima. Admirando cada rasgo de la persona que tenían enfrente. Quizás era la primera vez que se observaban de tal forma desde que se conocieron y muchos de los pensamientos que tuvieron esa semana se vieron acentuados aquel instante. No mencionaron ninguna palabra, pero Dégel tuvo la impresión de que la distancia que lo separaba con Kardia se iba reduciendo. No supo si era cierto o impresión suya, tampoco fue capaz de razonar al respecto porque un ruido aparte los despertó de aquel ensueño donde estaba metidos vaya uno a saber hace cuánto tiempo.

Un estruendo fuerte, como si algo bastante frágil se rompiera, se escuchó por toda la casa. Ahí fue cuando, por lo visto, Kardia recordó quién era y dónde estaba. Se apartó de Dégel y fue a buscar la causa de aquel ruido.

—¡¿Qué hiciste, mocoso?! —se escucharon los gritos al instante.

—¡Fue un accidente! —Milo se defendió rápidamente.

Dégel pudo oír algo sobre el control del televisor destruido o algo así, pero no mucho más. Cuando Kardia se apartó de él, fue que volvió en sí también. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? No sabía, pero al instante notó cómo su corazón latía bastante rápido y le pesaba un poco la respiración. Ese momento había resultado bastante extraño.

Luego de reponerse, fue a buscar a Camus para volver a su casa. Compartió una rápida mirada con Kardia antes de salir, quien por un segundo se olvidó de gritarle a su pequeño hermano para despedirse de él. Aquel pequeño desliz que tuvieron no tenía explicación aparente y esperaba que quedara en el olvido, o al menos eso creía Dégel. Era evidente que ambos poseían buena química y había cierta atracción especial, pero de ahí a que algo más se concretara faltaba un largo techo que aún no sabían si sería recorrido.

* * *

Voy a aclarar un par de cositas antes de ponerme a divagar: Me preguntaron sobre los colores de pelo de Camus y Milo, algo que olvidé aclarar antes. Estoy muy enterada de que siempre hay como una pequeña disyuntiva por los colores del manga o los que poseen en el anime. Aquí nunca especifiqué el color porque yo prefiero que cada uno, cuando lee, los imagine como más le guste. Porque considero bastante chocante que alguien esté leyendo, imaginándose las cosas de una forma y de repente te lo cambian con una simple palabrita, quizá suena vago pero es algo abrupto en mi opinión. Así que fue por eso que nunca lo dije. Sin embargo, diré ahora que cuando yo escribo este fanfic los imagino con el color que tienen en el anime, más que nada porque me parece lo más indicado debido a que están emparentados con Kardia y Dégel, quienes tienen esos colores locos, así se pueden parecer un poco más. No me disgustan los colores del manga, pero para este caso me parecen mejor los otros. Además yo no soy de dar muchos detalles físicos porque considero de que los que vienen a leer fanfics ya conocen los detalles de la fisonomía de los personajes y es innecesario especificarlos de nuevo.

Dejando esto de lado, voy a decirles gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron. Perdón por todo y gracias por tanto. Prometo que vendrán cosas más... más... No sé, mejores espero. Este fanfic se hace solo, yo lo sigo no más, él va para donde quiere(?

No voy a decir cuándo vuelvo porque ya vieron que soy un desastre. Cuando pueda el capítulo estará, mientras escribiré algunas cosas más que tengo que terminar. Tengo un Shion/Dohko bien dulcecito, relleno de mermelada, que me está esperando(?) Así que nos vemos pronto.

Besitos!

* * *

 **Cloudblue21:** ¿Te quedaste a la madruga? Espero que hayas estado bien en el día. Me alegro de que te gustara. Sí, Kardia es divertido, pero también responsable, a su manera. Sabes que no tengo hermanos menores, pero sí he convivido con niños y son divertidos, pero tienen sus momentos monstruosos(?). Gracias por el comentario y ojalá te guste el capítulo si lo lees. Besito!


	4. 3:30

Sí, logré publicar algo hoy. Mi cumpleaños. Felicidades a mí. Quiero agradecer principalmente a mí, a mí mamá por parirme, a Masami por hacer Saint Seiya, a Teshirogi por hacer milagros, a mis amigos por inspirarme sin saberlo, al amor de mi vida que aún no acepta que se quiere casar conmigo(?, pero principalmente a mí. Gracias, yo. Escorpiano, con carácter de mierda, egocéntrico, y mal hablado que soy.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir a parte. El capítulo es lo que quería que fuera. Raro. Siempre es raro. Se parece a mí(?). Disfrútenlo.

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenece a mí, es de Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, mi vieja(?, etc.

* * *

Bostezó mientras abría la puerta de su casa y la cerraba luego de salir. Milo bajó antes de que él lo hiciera, con su habitual energía extra. Ese pequeño monstruo nunca se cansaba, ni en días nublados. Con paso rezagado, Kardia bajó hasta la entrada del edificio. Odiaba con todo su ser levantarse temprano, jamás en su vida se iba a acostumbrar a tener que hacerlo. Masajeó su cuello, recordando lo pésimo que estaba durmiendo últimamente. Sus sueños estaban plagados de imágenes escabrosas y desfiguradas que sólo le azolaban durante la noche, trayéndole cosas en las que no quería pensar evidentemente. La idea de que tal vez debería tomar pastillas para dormir llegó a su mente, pero en seguida la rechazó. No lo haría, por más que estuviera tentado, cualquier tipo de pastillas le traían malos recuerdos y no quería meditar sobre situaciones que no valían la pena.

Llegó junto con Milo al instante y abrió la puerta. Silbó sorprendido mirando el cielo, completamente cubierto por nubes y amenazando con ruidosos relámpagos. Estaba por llover y era una suerte que habían decidido bajar con paraguas. Kardia tenía la costumbre de mirar hacia afuera por la ventana antes de salir y, al ver esa inevitable tormenta, supuso que sería buena opción llevarlos. Milo tenía un paraguas algo más pequeño y rojo, a diferencia del suyo que era azul oscuro. Hacía años que lo tenía y guardaba muchísimas historias. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, todo a su alrededor tenía una historia resguardada.

Hoy el día tenía un aire extraño, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero sentía una inestabilidad en el ambiente y no estaba seguro de qué forma explicarlo. Al instante, un par de personas aparecieron detrás de ellos. Ya se estaba volviendo costumbre en realidad esto que hacía, dos semanas en las que se dedicaban a cuidar a sus pequeños hermanos junto a su vecino. Camus lo saludó con educación y se acercó a Milo para hacer lo mismo. Kardia fijó su mirada en Dégel, quien iba ataviado como siempre con su semblante fresco y elegante.

—Buenos días —saludó aquel francés.

—Hola —dijo Kardia sin demasiados ánimos. Realmente no se sentía con ganas de expresarse mucho, incluso sonaba un poco abatido, pero no tenía razón de esto. Simplemente no era un buen día y lo sabía.

Dégel pareció notar aquel estado que presentaba, pero no mencionó nada. Le pareció raro, ya que ese hombre parecía llevar una sonrisa divertida y una osada mirada a donde quiera que fuera, por lo que le llamó la atención ahora verlo un tanto decaído. Una pequeña chispa de curiosidad le nació por un instante, pero la ignoró por completo. No era su asunto. Todos tenían problemas, era normal deprimirse de vez en cuando y a él no le incumbían las cuestiones a las que se enfrentaba el otro. Tenía que irse pronto. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Dégel asomó la cabeza y observó el cielo, detuvo sus pasos. Parecía que se les iba a venir un diluvio encima pronto, no le importaba mucho mojarse, pero no era de su total agrado.

Por su parte, Kardia observó el gesto descontento de Dégel y casi se le escapó una risa. Al parecer, su vecino había salido sin fijarse el clima. Ni siquiera un buen impermeable o capucha tenía su abrigo. Hasta él era más cuidadoso en ese detalle, cosa bastante extraña, pero se había vuelto así por circunstancias a las que se enfrentó. En el pasado, para él un día de lluvia podía ser decisivo, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en eso.

Suspiró al momento que le extendió el paraguas que traía. Dégel, por lo visto, no le prestó atención, así que tuvo que hablarle.

—Tómalo —dijo y el otro le miró confundido—, si no te mojarás.

Aquel gesto le desconcertó, más que nada porque no entendía el fundamento. Dégel miró a Kardia, luego al paraguas y después nuevamente a Kardia. Lo atrapó desprevenido, tanto que no supo qué contestar de inmediato.

—No, por favor —articuló, negando con la mano—. Es tuyo, además tú te mojarás si no lo llevas.

—Aún no llueve —Kardia se encogió de hombros y echó una rápida mirada al cielo, antes de volver a posar los ojos en su vecino y sonreírle—. Además, recorres un trayecto más largo y el agua te agarrará si no te apuras —Volvió a extenderle el paraguas—. Anda, tómalo, luego me lo devuelves.

Dégel aún lo miraba atónito y con la boca levemente entreabierta, como si quisiera seguir refutándole. Ese tipo de reacciones sin duda agrandaban el ego de Kardia y le satisfacían de una forma inexplicable, porque el poder arrancarle un gesto diferente a ese francés o sacarlo de su continuo eje de aparente tranquilidad se estaba volviendo un vicio para él.

Por más que se hubiera levantado sin ganas de hacer nada esa mañana, Kardia sintió una emoción sin precedentes cuando Dégel extendió su mano para tomar aquel paraguas. Su poder de convencimiento era muy grande o quizás el otro lo hizo para dejar de escucharlo y que le permitiera marchar de una vez. Sea como sea, logró su cometido. Dégel lo miró con cierta resignación y suspiró mientras él sólo podía sonreír.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente—. Gracias.

Ese gesto, por más súbito, le había parecido encantador. Kardia siempre era muy espontáneo, ya lo había notado con creces, pero le costaba acostumbrarse. Por más desalineado o tosco que pudiera parecer, tenía esos gestos que sin duda eran cautivadores. Incluso se encontró sonriéndole también y ambos se miraban, absolutamente concentrados en el otro.

—¿Nos podemos ir? —Interrumpió Milo repentinamente. Su hermano se estaba tardando mucho ya. ¿No se supone que debían apurarse antes de que se largara a llover?— No quiero mojarme y andar así todo el día.

Kardia le gruñó casi de forma imperceptible por haber cortado el momento. Meditó la posibilidad de que, quizá, debería educarlo de otra forma, porque el enano se estaba volviendo tan desubicado e irreverente como él. Eso no le importaba mucho, pero cuando le arruinaba sus asuntos definitivamente sí.

Por más que se molestaba, sabía que su hermanito tenía razón. Dégel se despidió de ellos y cuando éste se perdió de vista, Kardia cambió su expresión. Aquello alteró a Milo, tanto que lo miró con cierto horror y Camus no entendió por qué. Llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con Kardia y después de tantas vicisitudes, le conocía a la perfección todos los gestos y definitivamente ése no le gustaba. El adulto se volteó a los niños en aquel instante y mencionó algo sobre que tendrían que jugar a algo muy divertido en el camino. Por supuesto que no hubo nada diversión. Tuvieron que correr hasta la escuela entre la lluvia, que comenzó a largarse repentinamente.

Eran una cuantas gotas, no lo suficientemente abundantes, pero Kardia lo hizo más por conveniencia. No quería mojarse mucho, hacía un frío que le estaba congelando hasta los huesos y le atravesaba la ropa empapada. Milo le compartió su paraguas a Camus y los niños corrieron esquivando charcos por la calle, ellos casi no se mojaron. Luego de dejarlos en el establecimiento fue que se largó la tormenta con total fuerza y Kardia acabó hecho sopa. Cuando llegara se bañaría con agua hirviendo de ser necesario para recuperar el tacto en su congelado cuerpo.

-O-o-o-o-O-

—¡Basta, Milo! —se quejó Camus, pero eso no funcionó. Los alaridos y reproches sólo estimularon más al niño frente a él.

Milo volvió a estirarse y, con la mayor habilidad que consiguió, metió la galleta entre sus manos en el vaso de leche de Camus, el cual era cuidado celosamente por éste. Llevaban así un rato. Milo se había dado cuenta que eso molestaba mucho a ese niño y no podía evitar hacerlo. Metía la galleta en su vaso y la sacaba al instante para comérsela entre risas.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —gruñó nuevamente, tapando con su mano la parte superior del vaso—. ¡Hazlo en el tuyo!

Otra vez volvió a reír mientras veía la cara furiosa de Camus. No se había vuelto a pelear fuerte, pero Milo le había agarrado el gusto por molestarlo. ¿Por qué? No sabía. Simplemente le causaba gracia cómo el otro se enojaba tan fácilmente. Camus se quejaba y lo miraba furioso, cosa que sólo provocaba risas en Milo. Era demasiado divertido.

—No te entiendo, Camus —dijo controlando su risa y tomando otra galleta—. Lo más rico es mojar las galletas en la leche. No entiendo por qué no lo haces.

—No me gusta que queden las migas dentro del vaso —respondió. Ya lo había dicho y se cansaba de explicarlo, pero no le gustaba. Le enervaba ver los pequeños trozos flotando en el líquido. No podía soportarlo. Aunque ahora era tarde, debido a que el otro niño se había inmiscuido en su merienda.

Resopló resignado porque igual se tomaría aquella leche, por más molesto que estuviera, pero no dejaría que el otro siguiera malográndosela con miguitas. Milo creía que eso era algo _maniático_ , pero no lo comentó. Era demasiado divertido molestarlo. Ya se distraería de nuevo.

En ese instante, Dégel apareció con una taza de café y se sentó con ellos. Al instante, Milo cambió su semblante y dejó su tarea de enfadar a Camus. Se sentó como debía y comenzó a hablarle a Dégel animadamente. Estas acciones llamaron la atención del otro niño. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de quedar bien con su hermano mayor? Eso fue lo primero que pensó, pero Milo no le parecía esa clase de niño, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Lo miró un poco extrañado, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Era raro en su opinión.

—¿Así que les fue bien? —dijo Dégel, refiriéndose al trabajo que entregaron como castigo.

—¡Sí! —contestó Milo emocionado—. Hasta nos dijeron que estuvo genial.

—Hacen buen equipo —comentó el adulto y Camus arqueó una ceja. ¿Buen equipo? Si había sido algo completamente fácil. Prácticamente sólo dijeron qué les gustó de la película y no mucho más que contar el argumento—. Camus me mostró los dibujos que hiciste —Milo alzó la cabeza, observando bastante atónito a Dégel. Le había prestado al otro niño sus dibujos para que los agregara a la parte que él tenía de la tarea, pero no creyó que se los mostraría—. Eran increíbles, tienes mucho talento, Milo.

Al instante, una caricia en su cabeza lo sobresaltó. Dégel le pasó la mano por el cabello, en un gesto cariñoso y le sonrió. Milo se puso nervioso ante esto y un sonrojo vistoso le cubrió el rostro. Sintió un confuso revoloteo en su interior, lo que le hizo ponerse más nervioso.

—¡Gra-Gracias! —tartamudeó sin querer, sintiéndose aún más cohibido ante la mirada de Dégel, pero aquella felicitación le hizo sentir indescriptiblemente feliz.

Camus tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza viendo esa escena. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ni siquiera quería saberlo. No dijo nada y siguió comiendo su merienda. Prefería no entender aquello. Milo era su amigo, ya lo había aceptado como tal, pero no pretendía entenderlo todo el tiempo. Ya se había dado cuenta que eso era inútil, aquel niño era un caso imposible y no planeaba razonar con ello.

Un rato después, Kardia apareció para buscar a su hermano. Había tenido un día terrible y agotador. Estaba empezando a casarse de ese trabajo, tenía que comenzar a planear qué hacer al respecto, porque no era su objetivo permanecer toda la vida en ese lugar. Kardia iba con la ropa desaliñada y el cabello revuelto, aunque siempre lo traía así. Se pasó las manos por la melena mientras esperaba a que alguien abriera la puerta. Dégel enseguida le atendió y le dijo que Milo saldría en cualquier momento. Ambos permanecieron ahí unos instantes, viéndose y esperando a que el pequeño hiciera acto de presencia.

—Espero que no te hayas mojado mucho —comentó Dégel, cosa que sorprendió a Kardia. Aquel muchacho estaba queriendo comenzar una conversación con él, algo bastante inesperado, pero ese detalle le sacó una sonrisa.

—Casi nada —mintió claramente, porque había quedado como si acabara de meterse al mar con ropa y todo, pero no diría aquello.

—Me alegro. —Dégel permaneció un momento callado y luego agregó—: Gracias por la ayuda.

—Tengo la idea de que toda acción tiene su recompensa —Un pequeño doble sentido se dejó entrever en sus palabras y tuvo la ligera sensación de que el otro captó a la perfección a qué se refería.

Sin embargo, Dégel no mencionó nada sobre eso ni se mostró sorprendido. Parecía estar pensando otra cosa y se veía un poco inquieto, cosa que llamó la atención de Kardia aún más. ¿Qué podría estar perturbando a ese francés tanto para que lo exteriorizara de esa forma? Se encontraba intrigado completamente.

—Había algo que yo quería comentarte —Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas de una manera suave, como si dudara en decirlas o no, llegaron a sus oídos y generaron cierta conmoción. ¿Será que tendría una retribución tan pronto? Por lo visto, los dioses estaban de buenas con él en ese día de mierda.

—Di lo que quieras, no hay problema —Su voz sonó algo más sugerente y, de una forma sutil, se acercó un poco más. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió con la mitad de la boca. Dégel no se alejó ni tampoco se mostró incómodo por sus actos, incluso Kardia llegó a pensar que le seguía el juego.

—No lo sé —continuó—. Has sido muy amable conmigo y no quiero abusar.

—No, yo tampoco —Por supuesto que él no estaba pensando en la misma clase de "abuso", pero se moría de ganas por saber qué era lo que quería hablarle—. Ya, dilo.

—Bien —un suspiro leve salió de sus labios y Kardia pensó que estaba muy enfermo, porque eso le pareció una evidente provocación—. Me preguntaba si tenías planes para este fin de semana.

Internamente, pegó un grito incrédulo, pero su gesto no cambió para nada. ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Estaba totalmente hecho! Él, el increíble Kardia, lo había conseguido de nuevo y eso que no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo. No había puesto empeño casi, tampoco había prestado la atención merecida al asunto, hasta incluso creyó que ese francés sería alguien duro de conquistar, pero con qué sorpresas le venía ahora. Por más asombrado que estaba, intentó mantenerse relajado.

—Podría cancelarlos —mencionó, haciéndose un poco el interesante. Era algo bastante automático, ni siquiera lo notó, las palabras salían solas de su boca.

—No quiero importunarte —Al decir aquello, Dégel se corrió un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de la oreja y ese delicado gesto se sumó a la lista que Kardia estaba comenzando a armar. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, lo sabía y también le encantaba.

—¿Tú? —arqueó las cejas y tuvo gana de lamerse los labios—. Lo dudo —Era divertido ese jueguito, pero la ansiedad comenzaba a subírsele y nunca fue una persona con mucha paciencia—. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Tenía la idea de hacer un viaje.

—Me gustan los viajes —Era verdad, su mente divagaba mucho con esa idea.

—Y no tengo quién cuide a Camus —dijo Dégel y, increíblemente, el instante se rompió. ¿Qué había dicho el francés?

—¿Eh? —articuló algo confundido. ¿No se estaban insinuando cosas con posible contenido sexual? Al menos eso había entendido.

—Serán menos de dos días —continuó explicando—. No puedo llevarlo y tengo que resolver unos asuntos. ¿Podría dejarlo contigo?

Necesitó un momento para recuperarse de aquel golpe, porque así lo había sentido. Casi y por poco se había imaginado dejando a los enanos tirados por ahí mientras él escapaba para tener algún viaje con Dégel, lleno de locuras y sexo. Hasta incluso se vino a su mente la imagen de él dejando a los niños al cuidado de Manigoldo. Ellos en la puerta de la casa de su amigo, con una nota que decía que no volverían en un mes y que no molestaran. Después todo en su mente era placer en la playa y un radiante sol. Qué perfecta fantasía, pero tenía que arruinársele.

Estuvo tentado a decir que no, más que nada por la frustración que le invadió, pero se contuvo. Ya se vengaría por esto. El francés estaba jugando con él, eso lo sabía. Porque esos gestos y miraditas que le echaba las reconocía perfectamente. Esta vez lo dejaría aprovecharse, pero la próxima sería él quien tomaría la ventaja.

—¿Y a dónde irás? —preguntó. Por lo menos así se distraería un poco, mientras volvía a la realidad. Tan cómodo que estaba en su fantasía.

—A Francia —contestó—. Si no puedes…

—Tráelo —lo cortó antes de que siguiera hablando—. Algo haremos.

—Gracias —dijo Dégel, pero eso no era suficiente.

—Esta me la tendrás que pagar, francesito —Esas palabras dejaron perplejo al otro, pero Kardia las había dicho en serio.

La conversación acabó ahí. Se fue a su casa, luego de que su hermanito apareciera junto a ellos. ¿Ahora cómo le explicaría al enano que pasarían unos días con el niño de enfrente? No era tan grave. Aunque Kardia sentía como si se hubieran burlado de él y no veía la hora de cobrarse esa.

-O-o-o-o-O-

Ese sábado la lluvia también cayó sinuosa. Qué pésimo día para tomar un avión, pero olvidó decírselo a Dégel en el momento que se fue. Sólo había ido a dejar al niño con él y diciendo que volvería pronto. Camus parecía completamente reacio a quedarse ahí y dejar que su hermano se marchaba. No lloro, hizo berrinches ni nada por el estilo, pero en su mirada se notaba que no quería que el otro se fuera. Incluso lo abrazó y Kardia sintió un poco de pena por ese pequeño, más que nada porque se quedaría con ellos. Esperaba que sobreviviera, pero tampoco eran unos salvajes, no tanto. Si ese fuese el caso, quizá Dégel no lo habría dejado con ellos o quizás estaba tan desesperado por conseguir quién lo cuide que no le importó.

No interesa cómo ni por qué, Dégel se fue de todos modos. Un presentimiento extraño le inundó, y Kardia no supo si se debía al día tormentoso o algo más. No era bueno para interpretar ese tipo de cosas, pero sí se consideraba alguien perceptivo y sabía que estaba ocurriendo alguna cosa.

El día pasó tranquilo, para su suerte. Milo se encargó de entretener al otro niño, pero Camus no estuvo muy animado. No era el pequeño más carismático del mundo, pero por lo general conversaba y se unía a los juegos de su hermano. Le pasaba algo, evidentemente. Quizás estaba deprimido porque extrañaba a Dégel. La sensación de que el niño hubiese preferido que le llevase al viaje en lugar de quedarse ahí se instaló en su cabeza. Kardia sonrió para sí mismo, divertido porque también le hubiera gustado acompañar a su vecino, aunque de una forma distinta. Tendría que empezar a tomarse eso más en serio, ya el asunto se estaba volviendo más personal que casual.

No tenían otra cama ni colchón y no lo iba a dejar durmiendo en el sillón, pero aún guardaba una bolsa de dormir de cuando era más joven. Era grande y completamente abrigada. Sabía que el pequeño dormiría bien cómodo ahí dentro, él mismo lo había experimentado millones de veces. Dejó la bolsa en la habitación de Milo y permitió que los niños se durmieran tarde. No era muy estricto con Milo al respecto. El enano sabía que tenía que dormirse y que sería su culpa si en el día estaba cansado, porque no lo dejaría faltar. No solían tener problemas en general.

Sin embargo, Kardia era una persona con ciertos inconvenientes para dormir. Siempre los tuvo. Poseía un sueño muy ligero y cualquier cosa lo despertaba. Por más que se acostaba temprano, siempre se despertaba a la misma hora en la madrugada. Miró el reloj. ¿3:30 am eran? ¿Por qué su cerebro volvía a tener ganas de funcionar a esas horas? No lo comprendía y en parte pensaba que tal vez debería ir al médico, pero después recordaba que los detestaba.

Se levantó entre la penumbra de la casa y bostezó cansado. Comería unas manzanas para que le bajara el sueño, no tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra, pero él quería una jodida manzana. No hay excusa y siempre es buen momento para una. Caminó hacia la cocina y, al encender las luces, se pegó el susto de su vida.

—Ay, enano de mierda y la puta madre —espetó golpeándose la frente. Exasperado y con el corazón latiéndole galopante—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi me matas.

Camus no le contestó, ni siquiera lo miró. ¡Le había pegado tremendo susto y lo ignoraba! Kardia aún no estaba decidido si entrar o no en la cocina. Él no creía en fantasmas ni tampoco les temía, pero entrar en esa habitación y ver una persona, un niño, sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y ocultando la cara en ellas, mataría de un paro cardíaco a cualquiera.

Luego de recuperarse de su pre-ataque al corazón, Kardia se adentró en la cocina y comenzó a considerar lo extraño que era aquel instante. El niño no le dijo nada tampoco en ese instante, sólo levantó un poco la cara y se refregó el rostro. ¿Estaba llorando? Ahí comprendió un poco más la situación. No había entrado en buen momento por lo visto y el pequeño se lo demostró, ignorándolo de una forma bastante hostil a su parecer. Kardia no mencionó nada, sólo agarró una manzana y se acercó al niño. Ciertos pensamientos invadieron su mente y una sensación conocida le llenó el pecho. No era la primera vez que experimentaba esto. Ya había vivido esta misma realidad y la recordaba perfectamente.

Se sentó en el suelo, junto al niño, y éste ni se movió o hizo nada, como si él no existiera en ese momento. Qué actitud tan cerrada y gélida para un mocoso, no se quería imaginar de dónde había obtenido tales virtudes. Mordió la manzana y sintió cierto alivio cuando el jugo de esa fruta le llenó el paladar. Siempre le hacía sentir mejor comerse una, pero dudaba que eso funcionara con todo el mundo.

—Sabes —continuó hablando, tratando de llamar la atención del niño—, aquí hace bastante frío. Si te enfermas seguro tu hermano me matará.

Era una tontería, pero al menos trató de romper ese ambiente depresivo y triste. Sabía que ese pequeño no congeniaba bien con él, pero ahora estaba bajo su cuidado y no le agradaba verlo en un mal estado. Dio un par de mordiscos más a su manzana, esperando alguna reacción, pero no obtuvo nada.

—¿Lo extrañas? —Aquella pregunta pareció crispar a ese pequeño y eso le alegró en cierta forma. Por ahí venía el asunto, pudo identificar. Era normal, supuso. Después de todo, se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y ahora lo habían dejado en lo más cercano a una jaula de mandriles o eso asumía que el niño pensaba—. Tranquilo —dijo nuevamente—, pronto volverá y podrás irte del manicomio.

Por más que intentó bromear, no le sacó ninguna risa. Los únicos ruidos que se oyeron en esa cocina fueron los sonidos que él hacía al masticar y unos leves sollozos, los cuales eran tan bajos que tuvo que parar el oído para escucharlos. Un poco de impresión le generó esto y Kardia comenzó a creer que algo más ocurría.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo —susurró con una voz suave. Era pésimo para los consuelos, pero intentaría hacer lo que mejor sabía o algo parecido. Llevó una mano a la cabeza del niño y la acarició, esperando que eso le calmara. Camus se negaba a darle la cara, pero podía imaginarse cómo estaba—. No llores, sólo son unos días y vendrá.

—No es eso… —le oyó murmurar y tuvo el deseo de preguntar a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero no lo hizo. Camus levantó la cabeza para verlo. Tenía los labios apretados y la cara malograda en lágrimas.

Una imagen del pasado se le vino a la mente, más concretamente la de su hermano menor. Muchas veces había visto a Milo así de triste o más, unos años atrás. Cuando recién comenzaron a convivir solos, Milo lloraba casi todas las noches y no lo culpaba, apenas tenía cuatro años y había vivido situaciones terribles. Kardia tuvo que aprender cómo lidiar con esos asuntos, pero resultó que no era la persona más comprensiva del universo. Sin embargo, hizo lo mejor que pudo y, con un poco de esfuerzo, su hermanito había salido adelante.

Ahora, viendo a ese niño, recordó aquellas cosas que había vivido e hizo lo que siempre solía hacer con Milo. Acercó a ese pequeño a él y lo abrazó. Camus se tensó al principio, pero luego no pudo contenerse más. Se dejó ir un poco. Apretó la ropa de Kardia con sus manos y lloró amargamente. No le gustaba llorar ni que le vieran hacerlo, pero en ese instante se vio en la necesidad y aquel hombre le dio la confianza para hacerlo. Tenía tantas cosas guardadas dentro, que se le hacía imposible contenerlas todas. Kardia le acarició la espalda y un ambiente pacífico se fue cerniendo sobre ellos poco a poco. Cuando el pequeño finalmente se tranquilizó fue que se permitió suspirar. No era fácil consolar a un niño o a una persona en general, pero al menos sabía que un abrazo siempre calmaba a su hermano y pareció funcionar también con este pequeño.

Sintió el cabello del niño hacerle cosquillas en el mentón y se preguntó qué podía tenerlo tan atormentado. Algo le decía que el motivo tenía que ver con el regreso del hermano mayor a Francia, pero sospechaba que el pequeño no le diría nada. Si era algo que le causaba dolor dudaba que quisiera comentarlo. No era importante de todos modos, sólo le interesaba que ahora se sintiera mejor.

—Nada es para siempre, enano —dijo posando la mano en la cabeza de Camus nuevamente—. Eso es lo divertido de la vida —Aquellas palabras, al parecer, generaron cierta intriga en el niño, porque se apartó un poco para verlo a los ojos. No lloraba ya, pero los tenía irritados y la cara roja por el esfuerzo—. Si existieran las cosas eternas, la vida sería aburrida.

Siempre había pensado de esa forma y nunca cambiaría sus ideas simplistas, pero verdaderas. Aprovechar los momentos era lo mejor que se podía hacer, bien que lo había hecho y seguiría haciendo hasta el día que muriera. Muerte que imaginaba siempre en escenarios completamente diversos, que no se iba a parar a rememorar.

Camus asintió con la cabeza en aquel instante, sintiéndose bastante mejor para su sorpresa. Se volvió a pasar el dorso de la mano por los ojos, borrando cualquiera rastro de su reciente llanto.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente y Kardia le revolvió el cabello. Miró a aquel sujeto aun sintiéndose admirado y muy sorprendido. Un poco entendió a Dégel en ese momento. Por lo visto, su hermano mayor había notado en aquel hombre algo que él no pudo percibir en las primeras instancias. Se trataba de una buena sensación, una certidumbre que generaba y era completamente evidente. Kardia le agradaba, para ser una persona bastante rara, definitivamente era afable. Nunca se hubiera esperado que su compañía le fuera tan grata. Algo completamente inesperado.

Vio cómo el adulto se levantó al instante y Camus lo siguió con la mirada por inercia. Kardia dejó atrás su manzana, de la cual sólo quedaba el hueso, y se puso a buscar entre la alacena. Sacó algunos recipientes, bolsas y pequeñas cajas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una sonrisa se le escapó mientras volvía a acercarse al niño.

—No le digas esto a Milo —mencionó agachándose a la altura del pequeño. Camus vio cómo desenvolvía un gran chocolate, cortaba una barra y se la extendía—. Es capaz de dar vuelta toda la casa si sabe que se lo escondo.

Ese comentario, para su sorpresa, sacó una sonrisa de aquel serio infante. Lo vio asentir y aceptar el chocolate. Eso le dejó conforme. En el pasado, siempre usaba una táctica similar con su hermanito. Cuando Milo lloraba, lograba contentarlo distrayéndolo con chistes y algo de chocolate. Era lo mejor que se le ocurría y al parecer aún era un truco efectivo.

—Será un secreto —aseguró mordiendo él también un pedazo de ese chocolate. Camus lo miró un segundo, con una mueca que Kardia no fue capaz de identificar, quizá porque ese niño no era la cosa más expresiva del mundo y le impresionaba descubrir que él también poseía la capacidad de gesticular.

—No diré nada si me da otro —El pequeño extendió su mano y señaló dulce.

Kardia largó una suave carcajada. ¿Aquel mocoso lo estaba extorsionando? ¿Acaso vivía enfrente de una familia de manipuladores? No le importó eso realmente. Esa acción le había parecido divertida incluso, tanto que accedió a las exigencias de ese pequeño. A él también le caía bien el enano, por lo menos no era insufrible como un par de los amiguitos de Milo, los cuales tenían prohibida la entrada esa casa.

Al instante, le ordenó que volviera a dormir porque ya era tarde. Camus obedeció luego de terminar aquel dulce, el cual le había proporcionado un esquicito alivio. Aunque le pareció extraño que Kardia lo ocultara, ¿será que todos los hermanos hacían eso? ¿Dégel también le ocultaría cosas por el estilo? No lo imaginaba. De hecho, no se sentía capaz de recordar nada de su hermano mayor en ese momento sin sentirse deprimido. Quizá se debiera a su ausencia y el motivo por cual éste viajó. Camus no quería pensar en eso, no le agradaba. Le causaba dolor y él no quería exponer eso, mucho menos frente a Dégel, quien ya tenía suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por él.

No podía evitarlo, ya se había acostumbrado a llevar esa actitud. No decía nada, tampoco se quejaba y era obediente. Así, suponía, ayudaba en cierta forma. Siempre había visto a Dégel tan cansado, atareado y rodeado de inconvenientes. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor no había dejado de cuidarlo y preocuparse por él un solo día. Por eso no quería importunarlo ni le gustaba llorar delante de él, ni de nadie, aunque a veces era complicado de evitar. Muy pocas veces le ocurría y siempre era Dégel quien le abrazaba diciendo que todo estaría bien, eso le hacía sentir culpable, pero también muy tranquilo porque sabía que estaba a su lado. Ahora, sin siquiera imaginarlo, Kardia fue quién le brindó esa seguridad que de vez en cuando anhelaba y sobre todo en esas épocas difíciles que aún le costaba asimilar. Había sido cálido, raro, reconfortante y hasta gracioso. No se parecía casi a lo que Dégel solía transmitirle, pero era igual de reparador. Tanto así que no se lamentaba por eso que ocurrió, pero, como dijo Kardia, esperaba que fuera un secreto.

Entró a la habitación de Milo con mucho cuidado y a hurtadillas, para no despertar al otro niño. Le resultó un tanto extraño cuando le dieron una bolsa de dormir para pasar la noche, pero se sorprendió de que fuera muy cómoda y abrigada, además de gigante. Nunca había ido de campamento, así que dormir ahí le hizo pensar cómo sería ir a uno. Luego de meterse dentro de aquella bolsa notó que algo no estaba bien, había una _cosa_ que no estaba antes ahí.

—Milo, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin importarle el tono alto de voz, aunque no despertó al otro, por lo que tuvo que moverlo un poco. ¿Por qué se había metido a su bolsa? ¡Se supone que él debía dormir ahí!

— _Mmm_ … ¿Camus? ¿Volviste? —Le costó abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista para distinguir a su amigo en la penumbra. Se refregó y parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Por qué te acostaste aquí? Tienes tu propia cama —informó echando una rápida mirada al lecho abandonado ahí junto a ellos.

—Tenía frío y aquí está muy calentito —Milo se acurrucó un poco más entre aquellas telas—. ¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó, sintiendo que Camus se había marchado hace horas.

—Sólo tomé un poco de agua.

—Creí que le tenías miedo a los truenos.

¿Truenos? Claro, estaba lloviendo aún, pero con menos fuerza ya. No, ese tipo de cosas no le asustaban, pero tampoco le dijo nada al otro. Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, esperando a que éste se vaya, pero parecía muy cómodo ahí.

—¿Planeas dormir aquí?

—Anda, no seas malo —pidió, sin estar dispuesto a moverse.

—Entonces puedo irme yo.

—Ambos cabemos aquí —dijo antes de que él otro niño se levantara—. Quédate, Camus, tengo frío.

Un suspiro hastiado salió de sus labios, pero se quedó. Tampoco era para hacer un escándalo. Era cierto, los entraban cómodamente ahí y estaban bien abrigados. Camus no recordaba haber compartido el lecho de esa forma con otro niño o con alguna persona que no fuera de su familia, pero asumía que siempre hay una primera vez. Dejó la cabeza recostada, con la cara enfrentada a la de Milo y ambos se miraron un momento antes de dormir. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero el otro se acercó demasiado a él y eso le pareció extraño.

—¿Qué? —espetó Camus.

—Hueles a chocolate —afirmó luego de olfatear cerca de su boca y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—No he comido nada —Por más que sonara convincente, Milo no le creyó.

—¡Dime! —exigió—. ¿Encontraste dónde Kardia lo esconde? Estoy casi seguro que está dentro del frasco de harina, pero siempre lo cambia de lugar.

Camus se encontró sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Al parecer, su amigo no era tan despistado y torpe como parecía. Sin embargo, no planeaba decir nada. Lo había prometido.

—No sé de qué hablas —Volvió a decir y al instante se giró, dándole la espalda al otro niño—. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

—¡Eso no es justo, Camus!

Por más que se quejara, no obtuvo respuesta. Lo dejaría por el momento, pero ya descubriría dónde Kardia escondía los dulces, casi los encontraba. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, pero Milo no se pudo dormir al instante ni Camus tampoco. Aunque estuviera dándole la espalda a Milo, sintió cómo se movía para acomodarse y se acercaba un poco más a él.

—¡Milo! —espetó al instante—. ¡No me toques, tienes los pies helados!

—¡Pero tengo frío!

No importó cuánto luchara, no consiguió que se apartara de él. Milo le obligó a calentarle los pies y hasta lo abrazó para dormir. Fue algo chocante, en un principio, pero no tanto. Camus sintió la cara del otro niño contra su espalda y el brazo de éste rodeándole. Se sentía agradable, de una forma un tanto peculiar. Nunca se imaginó encontrar confort de ese par de personas tan extrañas, porque Milo también le había ayudado a olvidar un poco esa angustia que lo aquejaba. Durmió muy tranquilo esa noche, por más de que su amigo le hubiera babeado un poco la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente, los niños despertaron cerca del mediodía y fueron en busca del supuesto _adulto responsable_ que los estaba cuidando. Kardia estaba durmiendo con la cabeza colgando de la cama, roncando y con un hilo de saliva cayéndole por la mejilla. Milo mencionó que seguro había dormido bien, porque siempre solía encontrarlo así los fines de semana. Ambos niños tuvieron algo de dificultad para despertar al hombre, quien parecía muerto de no ser por esos sonidos que expelía de su boca.

—¡Kardia, despierta ya! —gritó Milo ya harto de que nada funcionara. En eso se parecían ambos, dormía bastante profundo. El niño meditó si tal vez sería bueno tirarle un poco de agua fría, pero su hermano despertó antes de que pudiera decidir si llevar a cabo o no su plan.

—¿Ah? —Abrió un poco los ojos y vislumbró a su hermano, aunque estaba de cabeza. ¿Sería que el niño estaba de cabeza o él? No era capaz de razonarlo por lo dormido que estaba—. Enano… —susurró parpadeando un poco—. ¿Qué día es?

—Domingo —contestó.

—¿De qué año? —deliró un poco por el sueño.

—¡Kardia, despierta! —volvió a exigir—. Tenemos hambre.

¿Tenemos? ¡Ah, sí! Cierto que no estaban ellos solos. Ahí divisó al otro niño detrás de él, mirando la escena con evidente desconcierto. Kardia suspiró en aquel momento y se levantó de su extraña postura limpiándose la cara. Un pensamiento rápido sobre que nunca tendría hijos llegó a su mente. No sería un buen padre, era un pésimo hermano mayor, pero prefería ser esto último. Ya al menos se estaba acostumbrado a serlo y Milo también se acostumbró a él.

Bien, se haría cargo de la situación. Porque era fin de semana y no planeaba pasarla mal, en ningún momento. Luego de despertar y lavarse un toque la cara, ya se sentía listo para comerse al mundo, o un buen desayuno/almuerzo. Caminó hasta la cocina, con los niños siguiéndole el paso, examinó qué cosas tenían para cocinar. Su primera idea fue que debería ir al supermercado pronto, pero odiaba hacer las compras, aunque si no lo hacía después morirían de hambre con el enano. Cocinó con lo que tenía e hizo algo que hace mucho no preparaba: panqueques de manzana. Era la perfecta combinación para él. Aunque cualquier cosa que tuviera manzanas era buena en su opinión.

Después de recordar cómo se cocinaban y un par de atropellos con la preparación. Estuvieron listos. Milo se comió como cinco panqueques y esperaba más el pequeño barril sin fondo. Siempre tenía tanta energía y de algún lado tenía que sacarla seguramente. Camus se sorprendió de lo rica que era aquella comida, deliciosa y dulce. Para ser un almuerzo era bastante extraño, pero muy rico.

—¿Puedo comer otro? —preguntó Milo extendiéndole su plato a Kardia.

—Ya para, enano tragón —dijo molesto, pero aun así le sirvió uno más—. El último.

—Es que están ricos y casi nunca los haces —habló Milo, contento de haberlo convencido. No, demasiado que desperdiciaba sus preciadas manzanas en una comida, por supuesto que lo iba a hacer una vez cada tanto.

—¿Tú quieres otro? —le dijo a Camus, quien sólo había comido un panqueque y el niño asintió.

—¿Por qué a él sí lo dejas comer y a mí no? —se quejó Milo viendo cómo su hermano le servía al otro niño sin molestarse.

—Porque él no es una bestia que se come todo lo que tenga enfrente.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un puchero en el pequeño, pero no por eso dejó de comer. Kardia no hablaba tampoco tan en serio, le costaba dejar ir sus manzanas, pero cocinar le agradaba. Había tenido que aprender sin objeción y con un par de trucos se quedó.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó Kardia a Camus. Sabía que sí, pero como ese niño hablaba poco le quería sacar conversación para que se sintiera más distendido entre ellos. Se había quedado un poco pensativo con lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero no lo planeaba mencionar, aunque la curiosidad le seguiría carcomiendo.

—Sí —contestó—. Nunca los había comido.

—¿Tu hermano no cocina?

—Sí lo hace, aunque poco —recordó levemente—. Hace muy ricos omelettes.

—Me gustaría probarlo.

Kardia no se había referido a probar la comida, claramente; pero los pequeños no notaron ese detalle.

Cuando estuvieron terminando la comida, Kardia escuchó su celular sonando. Se levantó para buscarlo en el desastre que era su cuarto y, sorpresivamente, lo encontró antes de que se cortara la llamada.

—Diga —contestó sin fijarse quién era.

—Kardia, soy yo —Conocía esa voz, tanto que le sacó una sonrisa.

—Francesito —dijo con un tono un tanto taimado—. ¿Cómo va el regreso a la patria? Supongo que aburrido y me extrañas tanto que tuviste que llamar.

—Casi —Dégel ignoró la mayoría de sus palabras porque no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar—. Llamaba para saber cómo está todo.

—Perfecto, ya comimos y estábamos a punto de incendiar la casa —bromeó casi sin poder evitarlo, ya era natural en él—. Tranquilo, todo está bien. Tu hermano se porta mucho mejor que el mío, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un cambio?

—Podemos conversarlo cuando regrese —Aquellas palabras le dieron una gran satisfacción a Kardia. Cuando Dégel le seguía la broma, aunque fuera levemente y casi de forma imperceptible, le fascinaba—. Dile a Camus que pronto volveré, ¿él está bien?

Kardia recordó lo ocurrido en la madrugada y las dudas volvieron a su cabeza, pero no preguntó nada. No supo qué lo retenía, pero tenía la idea de que no era el mejor momento para indagar. Una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido a lo largo de su rara vida, además de la forma en que deseaba vivirla, era que para todo había un momento y asumía que ahora era algo parecido.

—Está bien —aseguró—. Aunque te extraña.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, está viviendo con dos posibles pacientes psiquiátricos. El enano quiere escapar ni bien pueda.

Una suave risita se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Por lo menos lo hacía reír, aunque sea un poco o por compromiso. No era verdad lo que decía y, por más que sonara extraño, Dégel parecía entenderlo bien. Tenían buena química, definitivamente.

—Bueno, volveré mañana.

—Bien, los llevaré a la escuela.

—Gracias y perdón por las molestias, Kardia.

—No hay problema —afirmó y al instante su sonrisa se ensanchó—, pero recuerda que me la tendrás que pagar.

Dégel cortó la llamada luego de despedirse y no supo por qué, pero aquellas palabras le generaron una rara sensación. Como si hubiera hecho un trato con el diablo o algo parecido. ¿Será que de eso se trataba? Posiblemente, pero él no le asustaba lidiar con ningún problema o enfrentarse a quién sea, ya había pasado por cosas suficientemente fuertes como para asegurar tales afirmaciones.

* * *

Son cosas que tienen que pasar. Seh. Nada ocurre de un día para el otro. Yo quiero que Kardia se lo tome en serio y que Dégel también, aunque cuando pase seguro ni ellos se dan cuenta. Creo que no me explico bien. El caso es que ya avanzarán. Además quiero que Dégel quiera un poco más a Milo y lo mismo espero que ocurra con Kardia y Camus. Que haya buena relación. Así que bueno, cosas locas.

Tengo tres horas para dormir antes de levantarme y cumplir con compromisos de cumpleaños que detesto. Así que después contestaré los review que me dejaron, que amo con todo mi ser y son hermosos, los agradezco un montón y los besaría a todos. Pero estoy muy cansada, me esforcé mucho para tener este capítulo hoy y ya no me da el cerebro para más. Seguro tiene un montón de errores que pasé por alto, perdón por eso, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Quería hacer el de Shion y Dohko para hoy, pero esos dos son difíciles. Les contestaré a dos personas que me comentaron en anónimo, a los demás les llenaré la casilla de mensajes con idioteces mañana. Los re amo.

Besos en la cola!

* * *

 **C** **loudblue21:** Me alegro de que hayas estado bien, ahora soy yo la que necesita un milagro para mantenerse despierta en el día. Me alegro de que te gustaran los fanfics, no te preocupes, me pone muy contenta que sean de tu agrado. Sí, creo que todos nos desesperamos un poco por los juegos. Gracias por tu comentario, sos un re amor*-*

 **Ana:** Me sentí un perrito mojado mientras me retabas/regañabas(?) Nah, mentira, me encantó tu comentario y tenes toda la razón, soy una vaga horrible y desagradecida; perdón D: Pero tus palabras fueron tan hermosas, me llenaron de emoción y de un montón de sentimientos re lindos. Sos divina, insultame todo lo quieras por tardar, aunque ahora llegué a tiempo actualizando. Me esfuerzo mucho de verdad y busco la simpleza, la identificación, la cotidianidad al escribir porque lo encuentro muy agradable. Siento que es lo que a mí me gustaría leer y por eso lo hago. Desdensar. Me gustó tu término, creo que es bueno para describir lo que hago. Gracias por tus palabras, por leer a mis bebés y perdón por hacerte enojar. Ya voy a dejar de quejarme tanto, porque, aunque lo haga, yo los amo, sino no los subiría. ¿Helado de recompensa? Me gusta esa idea, lo estaré esperando. Mil gracias por todo, regaño, comentario, helado, todo. Sos re divina. Sobre el juego del unicornio: No, no existe como tal, yo lo inventé mientras escribía. Lo que sí existe es un juego muy similar que se llama Robot Unicorn Attack en el cual me basé para pensar en lo que jugaron Kardia y Manigoldo. Yo puteaba como loca con ese juego, lo hago con todo en realidad, pero me pareció gracioso para ese momento. Podes buscarlo y todo, está por ahí en internet. Nos vemos!


	5. Guerra de pintura

Al fin logré volver. No tengo excusa o forma de pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Sólo decir que uno a veces tiene cosas de la vida diaria y también inconvenientes para sentarse a escribir a gusto. Aunque llegó un momento donde no quise hacer nada hasta publicar este capítulo porque de verdad tardé mucho. En fin, aquí está.

No tengo mucho para decir. Espero que les guste y ya me seguiré quejando en las notas finales.

 **Saint Seiya y Seint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenecen a mí, son de Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

Sabía que en ese momento tenía que tener más cuidado que nunca. Cualquier error o tambaleo de más y todo acabaría en desastre. Quizás exageraba, pero Camus no estaba dispuesto a tirar ni una gota de agua de ese vaso que traía y protegía de algún posible accidente. Caminó un poco más e ingresó otra vez a su salón de clases. Ahora la situación era un tanto más complicada. Una cosa era caminar entre los pasillos de la escuela y otra muy distinta era hacerlo entre sus compañeros, que parecían volverse salvajes a la hora de la clase de arte.

Por lo general los viernes era un buen día, ya que tenían dos horas las cuales eran dedicadas a las artes plásticas. Les enseñaban a hacer manualidades, podían dibujar, pintar e incluso solían hacer regalos para días festivos o carteles para decorar la escuela. Era bastante entretenida la clase. También podían hablar libremente y hasta juntar sus bancos con los de otros compañeros para charlar más a gusto. A Camus no le emocionaba mucho esta clase, ni ninguna otra, pero esta era un poquito distinta a las demás. El exceso de libertad volvía algo más descontrolados y ruidosos a sus compañeros, además de que la profesora no parecía importarle mucho que hicieran barullo. La mujer se sentaba en su escritorio, les explicaba qué harían ese día y luego dejaba que hicieran cuanto quisieran a sus anchas. Cero disciplina, una de las principales políticas de esa hippie y rara mujer.

El desarrollo de la clase aquí no era lo importante, Camus tenía que pasar por esa jungla hasta llegar a su banco y continuar con la tarea. Había ido a buscar un poco de agua para limpiar el pincel que estaba usando. No era muy bueno con el tema de pinturas, pero era lo que mejor se le daba en estos casos. La maestra les pidió que realizaran alguna _obra_ que transmitiera sus sentimientos internos y el deseo oculto en sus almas, o algo más o menos así dijo antes de que alguno de sus compañeros preguntara el significado de "transmitiera". Podían usar lo que sea que hayan traído. Pinturas, acuarelas, lápices o incluso crayones. Todo era válido. Camus no había traído casi nada para esa clase, pero Mu le había hecho el favor de compartirle unas pinturas y lápices de más que traía consigo. Eso lo había salvado. Por lo tanto, se ofreció a ir por el agua y luego pensaría qué hacer.

Caminó un poco, adentrándose en el salón y al instante esquivó pincel con pintura verde, que había lanzado Aioria a Shura en un arrebato de furia. No le interesaba saber por qué esos dos estaban peleando, ni qué ocurriría luego de eso. Estuvo a punto de llegar a su lugar sin mayores contratiempos, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Pasó por atrás del asiento de Milo y, por lo visto, éste no lo notó. Camus no estaba seguro si sus ojos lo engañaban o quizá era una broma.

—Milo, ¿qué haces? —El niño nombrado pegó un salto en su lugar, asustándose al oír esa voz y en seguida tapó con sus brazos el dibujo que hacía. De todas las personas que podían pararse a sus espaldas, ¿tenía que ser justo él?

—¡Ho-Hola, Camus! —dijo sin poder contener su nerviosismo—. ¿Linda clase, no?

—¿Qué estás escondiendo? —preguntó sin vacilar.

—Nada —ocultó un poco mejor contra él ese dibujo.

—¿Estás haciendo algo para mi hermano? —Milo se puso blanco de la impresión al instante que Camus soltó aquellas palabras y luego su cara se tornó roja. Había sido descubierto—. ¿Acaso te gusta?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Negó alzando un poco la voz y mirando molesto al otro niño—. ¿Y tú por qué me estás espiando?

—Yo no te espío, sólo pasaba por aquí.

—"Sólo pasaba por aquí" —se burló imitando la voz de Camus para hacerlo rabiar—. ¿No será que estás celoso?

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo? —Arqueó una ceja ante aquel argumento, completamente absurdo—. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Eso no tiene sentido.

—No lo sé, tú eres el que me anda espiando de atrás, ¿quién es el que hace cosas sin sentido, eh?

Casi se golpeó la frente al oír esas palabras. Camus ya había notado que era imposible discutir con Milo, pero aun así seguía haciéndolo y, en cierta forma, era bastante divertido ver cuando el otro niño se veía derrotado cuando no tenía nada con qué refutar.

—Sólo te diré que "Dégel" se escribe con G no con J.

Milo dejó de respirar en ese instante. Miró su hoja con el dibujo y al instante lo hizo un bollo furioso. ¡Estúpido Camus! ¿Para qué se metía? Aunque menos mal que le dijo o iba a quedar en ridículo. Sólo a él se le ocurría hacer un dibujo, escribir para quién era y con faltas de ortografía.

—¡Qué no me gusta! —espetó fuerte y llamó la atención de sus otros amigos en consecuencia.

—¿A quién le gusta quién? —preguntó Aioria, quien venía junto a Shura. Los dos traían algo de pintura en el pelo, además de algunos embaces y témperas entre las manos; se ve que oyeron lo que gritó Milo y pararon con su pequeña guerra.

—A Milo le gusta el hermano de Camus —contestó Shaka, quien había oído todo porque estaba sentado junto a ellos, pero ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para hablar.

—¡No es cierto! —se quejó nuevamente Milo.

—¿Tienes un hermano? —Le dijo Shura a Camus y éste asintió.

—Ah, mira lo enamorado que está —Aioria no tardó en comenzar a reír, molestando más a su amigo.

—¡Qué no me gusta! —¿Podía ser posible que nadie le creyera?

—¿Que quién tiene novia?

—Nadie, a Milo solamente le gusta el hermano de Camus, Kanon —contestó Shaka al recién llegado y éste se unió a las risas de los otros muchachos.

—¿En serio? —Kanon se acercó tiró de una de las mejillas de Milo, sólo para hacerlo enojar más—. ¡Qué rápido creciste! Y yo que pensé que nunca pasaría.

—¡Suéltame, estúpido! —Milo se lo quitó de encima. Era difícil lidiar con Kanon, más si el hermano de éste no estaba presente. Además, ¿qué hacía él ahí? ¡Si ni siquiera eran del mismo curso!—. ¡Que no me gusta nadie!

—Qué mentira, si hasta estás todo rojo.

Los chicos volvieron a reírse juntos, pero al instante otra persona interrumpió el ambiente.

—¿Quién está rojo por qué?

—Saga, ¿tú también?

—Yo sólo vengo para llevarme a Kanon, se escapó de la clase.

—Shion tuvo que salir un momento y nos pidió que nos quedáramos "tranquilos" —explicó a los demás y luego se volteó a su hermano mayor—. No lo vas a creer, Milo tiene su primer amor.

—¿En serio?

—¡Que no lo tengo!

—¿Quién está enamorado?

¡Ah, sólo esos dos faltaban! Death Mask y Afrodita entraron al salón también, uniéndose a la discusión. ¿Es que nadie vigilaba esos pasillos o daba clases los viernes?

—Milo del hermano de Camus.

—¡Mu!, ¿en serio?

—No es que lo crea, Milo. Sólo comentaba lo que estaban hablando —explicó parándose junto a gran grupo que comenzaba a formarse. Tuvo el presentimiento de que esto no terminaría bien.

—Si es mayor dudo que se llegue a fijar en ti —Por supuesto que Afrodita tenía que acotar algo, pero Milo ya se estaba cansando de esto. ¡Quería que lo dejaran de molestar!

Por su parte, Camus disfrutaba en silencio aquel pequeño circo. Era hilarante la imagen de todos sus compañeros molestando a ese niño, quien estaba a punto de explotar de furia. Eso se buscaba por querer llevarle la contra, ahora le tocaba a él reír, aunque no lo haría abiertamente.

Milo siguió negando a muerte aquellas declaraciones y, debido a sus reacciones, los demás seguían burlándose a más no poder. Los chistes siguieron hasta que Death Mask tomó uno de los pinceles que Aioria cargaba mientras preguntaba qué estaban haciendo con eso y, en un descuido, un poco de pintura salpicó la cara y el cabello de Afrodita a su lado. Todos sudaron frío y un fuerte silencio se cernió sobre ese grupo, al mismo tiempo que todos veían cómo la cara de ese muchacho se iba transformando. Está bien que él se afanara de ser la flor más bella, pero en ese momento se estaba convirtiendo en el monstruo malvado de algún pantano. Todos corrieron cuando Afrodita tomó un bote de pintura y lo tiró contra la cara de su compañero, quien lo esquivó y el que terminó cubierto de rojo fue Mu.

A partir de ahí fue que comenzó la guerra. Una lluvia de colores, gritos, papeles y varios útiles más fue lo que se suscitó en aquel instante. Ni la profesora hippie fue capaz de detenerlos, y ella sufrió ataques por parte de algunos de los niños. Finalmente, Shion tuvo que venir a poner orden.

-O-o-o-o-O-

Bebió apurado todo el contenido de aquel vaso. El agua fría le dolió al momento en que pasó por su garganta. Suspiró mientras pasaba aire por su nariz. Nada. No podía respirar por sus condenadas fosas nasales. Además de que le dolía absolutamente todo. Cada célula de su cuerpo parecía dispuesta a joderle su día. Definitivamente, estaba pasándola horrible y para colmo tenía que estar ahí trabajando. Suerte que dentro de un rato se iría, sólo le quedaban menos de dos horas y podría largarse a su casa. Lo único que deseaba era tirarse en su cama para morir y volver a nacer.

—Kardia, ¿qué haces aquí?

Reconoció a la perfección aquella voz que le hablaba. Miró a la joven que le hablaba al otro lado de la barra y suspiró hastiado.

—Planea cómo conquistar el mundo al otro lado de este pedazo de basura, lo usual —En cierta forma, se contentó al ver que su tontería hizo reír a la chica. La risa de ella siempre solía animarlo—. ¿Qué quieres, Sasha?

—Calvera se molestará si te ve haciendo nada de nuevo.

—¡Pero si no hay nadie! —se defendió, porque a esa hora siempre era increíblemente tranquilo. Sólo un par de personas tomando algo había, por eso se permitió descansar—. Esa bruja busca cualquier excusa para andar gritando.

—No hables así de ella, sólo quiere alentarte a hacer un buen trabajo.

No dijo nada ante eso. Sasha siempre veía el lado bueno de todo y de todas las personas. Esa niña siempre creía que todo el mundo tenía algo de bondad interna, no importa qué tipo de persona fuera. Más allá de eso, le caía bien ella. Se conocían hace bastante, incluso antes de trabajar juntos en ese lugar.

—¿Y tú qué haces? —le preguntó repentinamente—. Más te vale que el imbécil del noviecito ese que tienes no se vuelva a aparecer por aquí o lo tendré que echar a patadas.

—¡Qué Tenma no es mi novio! —aclaró por milésima vez Sasha—. Es un amigo de la infancia mío y de mi hermano Alone, además…

—Sí, sí, sí, no me importa —la cortó y ella lo miró molesta, cosa que le parecía increíblemente divertida—. Si no me haces caso les diré a tu padre y al loco de Sísifo que andas viéndote con hombres en el trabajo.

—¡Eso no es justo! Además, nunca te creerían.

—Bien, tienes un punto ahí —Digamos que él no era la persona más confiable en el mundo y Sasha sabía eso perfectamente. Sin embargo, ella sí confiaba en él. Se habían vuelto amigos, más allá de las cosas/personas que pudieran estar en contra.

Kardia se pasó las manos por los ojos, sintiéndose más cansado de lo normal y esto Sasha lo notó. Habías sido algo gradual, pero tenía la certeza de haberlo visto desmejorar a lo largo del día. La idea de que estaría enfermo llegó a la cabeza de la chica y, sin pensarlo, estiró su mano hasta tocar la frente de su compañero.

—¿Qué crees que…?

—¡Tienes fiebre! —Le cortó ella, alarmada por ese descubrimiento—. No puedes estar así en el trabajo.

—Déjalo, no es nada —Kardia ni se inmutó ante la nueva información. Asumía que Sasha estaba teniendo una reacción exagerada y la fiebre o temperaturas corporales altas eran algo normal para él.

—Claro que lo es —insistió—. Le diré a Calvera que estás enfermo, así te permite ir antes.

—¡Ni te atrevas a decirle algo a esa bruja!

—¡Kardia, es tu salud!

—¡La maldita se burlará de mí!

Para su desgracia, esa discusión fue oída por su jefa, quien acudió de inmediato y Sasha no tardó en decirle qué ocurría. Por más que Kardia lo negó a absolutamente, Calvera oyó a la muchacha. Le dijo a Kardia que podía irse y que no quería que contaminara su negocio con ningún tipo de enfermedad. Además de que más le valía ir al médico o lo colgaría de sus partes nobles en algún árbol del parque que estaba a dos calles de ahí.

Internamente, se rió un poco por eso, pero también sospechó de la veracidad de esas palabras. Calvera no jugaba cuando decía algo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir a ver a un doctor. Kardia sabía cómo cuidarse solo. Aunque quizá podría conseguir algún certificado médico falso para convencer a la mujer. De todas formas, acabó marchándose del recinto y el camino a casa nunca le pareció tan largo como en esta ocasión.

-O-o-o-o-O-

—Así que ustedes no empezaron —Fueron las palabras de Dégel mientras entraba al edificio, seguido por los otros dos niños.

—¡En serio! —aseguró Milo—. Vinieron chicos de otros cursos y se armó una guerra de pintura, no fue nuestra culpa.

—Pero sí participaron.

No hubo forma de refutar esas palabras. Dégel lo sabía y ellos no eran capaces de contrariarlo. Ambos niños estaban cubiertos de manchas de pintura, en la cara, el cabello y la ropa. Camus tenía la corona de la cabeza pintada de amarillo, al igual que distintos colores como negro o magenta también; mientras que Milo tenía unas graciosas aureolas rojas a lo largo de la cara. Había sido una intensa guerra.

—¿Estás enojado? —Le preguntó Camus a su hermano, quien se volteó a verlo luego de cerrar la puerta del edificio.

—No —contestó—, sólo pienso cómo haremos para sacarles esos colores de encima.

Un par de ideas rápidas surcaron la mente de Dégel y se preguntó si eso le correspondía. Después de todo, ese niño no era su hermano ni llevaba un mes cuidándolo, pero no podía dejarlo así. Ahora los mandaría a ambos a bañarse y pensaría una forma de remover esa pintura seca que tenían en el cabello.

Subieron el primer piso, los niños iban corriendo mientras él ascendía en las escaleras con tranquilidad. Cuando estuvo listo para ir hasta al segundo piso, la puerta de uno de los departamentos se abrió. Dégel no estuvo seguro de por qué lo hizo, quizá fue la inercia de escuchar un ruido y sentir que algo se movía cerca de él, pero acabó volteando y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Casi no conocía a la gente de ese edificio, además de Kardia y Milo, los ancianos de la planta baja y creía haber visto a un hombre calvo el día que se mudaron, pero jamás se cruzó antes con la mujer que salió de ese apartamento. La puerta incluso parecía estar recluida en un rincón oscuro del pasillo, que apenas se notaba, y, al abrirse, un espantoso aire caliente le chocó con la cara. Una mujer se asomó por el umbral, parecía tratarse de una señora mayor con unos grandes ojos que se clavaron en él, tan saltones que amenazaban con salirse de esas cuencas femeninas.

Ni siquiera estuvo seguro qué lo paralizó exactamente. Quizá fue la impresión que le causaba encontrarse a alguien de esa manera o la persona en sí que veía. La mujer se acercó a él un par de pasos. Tenía el cabello blanco, corto y con partes mal teñidas de rubio, además de que era incapaz de identificar su vestuario, el cual sólo le pareció una acumulación de telas con colores opacos puestas por esa señora para cubrirse, una encima de la otra. Dégel no era una persona que se impresionara fácilmente, pero el estremecimiento que le recorrió cuando esa persona se le acercó fue indescriptible.

—Buenas tardes —dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura. Casi lo logró, hasta que echó un rápido vistazo al departamento de donde había salido esa señora, el cual tenía la puerta abierta. Estaba oscuro, iluminado escasamente con montones de velas y creó divisar estatuillas de figuras que no deseaba reconocer, aunque la mayoría no tenían cabeza o esa impresión le dio.

La señora, la cual se paró muy cerca de él y comprobó lo pequeña que era, podía sacarle dos cabezas sin problema alguno. Aunque también notó que se agachaba, haciendo nacer una pequeña, pero vistosa joroba en su espalda. Su sentido común le decía que debía alejarse, pero la parte racional de sí mismo le impedía ser descortés, hasta con esa extraña persona.

—Me mudé hace poco…

—Lo sé —lo cortó ella con una voz aguda y chillona, mostrando una sonrisa de escasos dientes amarillentos, destruida por el tabaco.

No le pareció extraño, en un edificio tan pequeño se sabían la mayoría de los movimientos grandes, como una mudanza por ejemplo.

—En ese caso, un placer conocerle —Amagó en estirar la mano para saludar a la señora, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, ella fue quien se acercó a tomarla. Los dedos huesudos y húmedos le atacaron la piel como un par de serpientes, encerrando su mano con una fuerza que le hizo sobresaltarse.

¿Qué clase de escena de película de terror era esta? Dégel no tenía ni idea, sólo deseaba alejarse lo más pronto posible.

—Debo irme ya —mencionó, pero aquella mujer no lo soltaba y comenzó a meditar si debía apartarse con algún tirón brusco, pero ella le volvió a hablar.

—Qué muchacho más guapo —dijo—. Tienes ojos que dicen que has pasado por mucho y aún pasas.

Esas palabras le dejaron perplejo. En ese instante, Dégel se encontró tragando saliva y con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más rápido mientras esa señora lo miraba fijamente, negando con la cabeza y con una expresión casi compasiva.

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti —continuó ella—. Tu vida, tu felicidad… el amor. ¿Tienes algún amor, niño lindo?

—Ah… —Abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de contestar. Ni siquiera era capaz de comprender esas palabras tan raras, como si aquella señora hablara en otro idioma que sus oídos no podían diferenciar y a la vez sí.

—Algo puede estar muy cerca de ti…

Esas palabras, pronunciadas susurrantes por esa voz chillona, seguro sólo las escucharía en las pesadillas más retorcidas. Unos bajos instintos nacieron en él. De repente se sentía como un niño pequeño, que le aterraba la sola idea de irse a dormir porque había monstruos en su armario. No fue capaz de controlarse en ese momento, su alma se sintió desnuda y siendo estrujada de la misma forma la que era su mano. Con aquel pavor naciéndole desde el fondo de su mente, como si algo fuera aparecerle de atrás mientras esa anciana lo distraía con cuentos.

El momento era muy tétrico para explicarlo y lo fue más cuando sintió el peso de una mano caerle sobre un hombro, una mano completamente ajena a él o a esa mujer. Dégel dio un respingo en su lugar y no supo explicar cómo, pero sintió aliviado viendo a Kardia junto a él.

—Señora Grace —dijo el recién llegado—. ¿Tan temprano haciendo sociales? Esta no es su hora común de trabajar.

—Kardia, Kardia, mi niño favorito, ¿cuándo piensas venir a verme?

—Usted y yo sabemos cuándo será —El joven pasó sus ojos en Dégel, quién aún lo miraba como si dudara de la veracidad de su presencia ahí—. Veo que ya conoce a Dégel, espero que no haya estado queriendo casarlo con su nieta.

—Estaba comentando algo al respecto —contestó ella—. Adoro lo perspicaz que eres, a mi niña le encantarías, pero le estaba comentando a este joven…

—Créame que nos encantaría quedarnos a oír su historia, pero tenemos algunas cosas que hacer —Kardia apretó más el agarre que tenía sobre el hombro de Dégel, casi volviendo ese toque como un abrazo. Incluso deslizó su mano libre por el brazo del francés y lo liberó del agarre de la señora, quien aún no se decidía a soltarlo. Kardia enredó los dedos con los de Dégel y eso le proporcionó una gran tranquilidad, cosa que no supo explicar—. ¿Cierto, Dégel?

No fue capaz de contestar. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por Kardia, encontrándose libre de aquel trance extraño cuando sus pies tocaron los escalones y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Dégel se sentía asqueado y nervioso, casi sin poder creerse lo que acaba de pasar.

—Le rezaré a la virgen sin marote por ambos —dijo esa extraña señora a modo de despedida y oyó cómo Kardia se lo agradecía.

No pudo preguntar o decir nada. Simplemente siguió subiendo los escalones y, cuando estuvieron libres de la mirada de esa mujer, Kardia lo miró con una seriedad que no había logrado apreciar antes. No hizo mención de ninguna palabra, sólo lo vio negar con la cabeza y las explicaciones resultaron innecesarias, al igual que las palabras. Olvidarían el asunto y tampoco hablarían de él, además de que Dégel tenía muy en claro de que no quería volver a acercarse a esa señora ni mucho menos dejar que su hermanito lo hiciese.

En ese instante recordó a los niños y su mente volvió a colocarse en el lugar indicado mientras ascendían al segundo piso. Ese momento había sido demasiado raro, lo suficiente para desestabilizarlo. Reaccionó al momento que Milo y Camus se acercaron a él.

—¿Kardia? —espetó Milo al ver a su hermano mayor—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué forma de saludar es esa, enano? Deberías estar feliz de verme —contestó para luego suspirar sin muchos ánimos—. Salí un poco antes.

—¿Por qué? —indagó el infante.

—Qué te importa y… ¿qué te pasó? —Miró de arriba abajo a Milo y luego arqueó una ceja—. ¿Te vomitó un arcoíris y no estuve ahí para verlo?

—Tuvieron una pequeña guerra en la clase de arte —explicó Dégel, luego de recuperar su habitual semblante y Kardia, en lugar de preocuparse o algo similar, sólo se puso a reír.

—¿En serio? Espero que no haya sido entre ustedes dos.

—No —contestó Camus—. Algunos chicos de otros cursos se metieron y comenzaron a pelear.

—Sí, y vaciamos un bote de pintura verde en la cabeza de Kanon junto a Saga.

—¿Lo gemelos participaron? Seguramente fue un caos.

—Shion tuvo que venir a detener la guerra, estaba muy enojado. Casi tanto como cuando tú y Manigoldo lo molestaron diciendo que era pariente de El Increíble Hulk.

—Tendría que haber estado ahí —Kardia sonrió un poco, recordando ese chiste que jamás le parecería aburrido—. Anda, vamos, que tienes que bañarte.

Al decir eso, Milo miró a Camus con cierta duda. Claro, Kardia estaba ahí, por lo que no tenía por qué ir a la casa del otro niño ni que Dégel lo cuidara hoy. Un poco de decepción le llenó. Ni siquiera había notado qué tan rápido se estaba acostumbrando a pasar tiempo en la casa de Camus y ahora que no era necesario que lo haga se sentía extraño. Kardia notó aquel cambio en su hermanito y entrecerró un poco los ojos, tratando de ver qué tanto estaba pasando y él no lo notaba.

—Luego que tomes un baño y te saques toda esa pintura puedes ir a jugar con él —informó, haciendo que Milo lo mirara con una gran sonrisa.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, así que quita esa cara —dijo para luego voltearse a Dégel, quien seguía a su lado, parado junto a las escaleras—. Siento decirte que no podré librarte de él hoy.

—No es nada —contestó al instante—, pero ¿podrías soltarme?

Dégel miró su mano, la cual aún era sostenida por la de Kardia y éste, al notar eso, lo soltó de inmediato. Ni siquiera lo había notado, mucho menos que aún seguía agarrándolo. Quizá la fatiga y el cansancio lo tenían un poco más atontado. Subir las escaleras le había costado un suplicio en esta ocasión, sin mencionar que el momento en que vio a Dégel hablando con la vieja que hacía vudú le pareció casi una alucinación. Hizo lo primero que se le salió porque a Kardia no le agradaba esa señora, sus santos sin cabeza y la manía que tenía ella de andar ofreciendo a su nieta en casorio. Ya muchas veces le había pasado a él, a Manigoldo, Alba o al resto de sus amigos que iban a visitarlo. Así que no creyó apropiado dejar a su vecino en manos de esa señora, que parecía la madre del Gollum.

Acabó despidiéndose mientras Milo lo seguía para su casa. No tenía ganas de conversar o seguir parado. Le dolía formular idea ya. Sólo deseaba acomodarse en su cama y dormir hasta hartarse.

Por su parte, Dégel apretó su mano, sintiéndola hirviendo y con un poco de sudor. Eso le extrañó. Sus manos siempre eran frías, en cualquier época o momento del año, por lo que ese calor no era suyo. Miró un poco en la dirección en que Kardia se había marchado y juntó las cejas inevitablemente. ¿Por qué sería que había vuelto tan temprano? Y, quizá era su imaginación, pero lo percibió ligeramente más apagado. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo?

—¿Dégel, estás bien? —La voz de Camus volvió a traerlo a la realidad. No dijo nada, sólo asintió y se dirigieron para su casa. Aunque aún tenía muchas dudas rondándole la cabeza. Por más que ese edificio fuera pequeño, le generaba peculiares intrigas.

-O-o-o-o-O-

Milo se revolvió el cabello con una toalla para secarlo. Ya había acabado de bañarse y toda la pintura se diluyó con el agua. No le tomó tanto trabajo como se lo esperaba y era una suerte que no necesitara de ningún adulto que le ayudara con su baño. En otra época era su madre quien lo bañaba, pero desde que comenzó a vivir con Kardia solamente tuvo que acostumbrarse a que su hermano no haría eso por él. Con mucho trabajo, recordaba un par de veces en las cuales lo había bañado cuando tenía alrededor de cinco años, pero más que nada para explicarle cómo debía hacerlo porque ya tenía edad para bañarse solo.

Cuidadosamente, se subió a una banqueta pequeña para verse al espejo y poder cepillar sus dientes. Todavía su altura no era muy generosa con él, así que seguía usando ese pequeño mueble para manipular las cosas del lavamanos con más facilidad. Había sido idea de Kardia, cuando descubrió que un niño pequeño tenía ciertas dificultades para alcanzar algunos lugares altos. Por más fuera un poco extraño y extraño, se preocupaba por Milo y también le había enseñado muchas cosas. Su hermano tenía una forma de vivir algo extraña a la que siempre estuvo acostumbrado. Milo tuvo que aprender a seguirlo y adaptarse al ritmo acelerado de Kardia. Aprendió bastantes, desde bañarse por sí mismo, servirse cereal sin ayuda, utilizar la lavadora o calentar algo por si tenía hambre y estaba solo. Kardia le enseñaba a ser independiente y no necesitarlo, pero al mismo tiempo sin duda lo necesitaba. Aunque su hermano no fuera siempre la mejor persona del mundo y viviera molestándolo o poniéndole motes, no quería vivir sin él.

Milo sabía que no tenía nada más. No quería saber qué sería de él si Kardia no estuviera, aunque una idea se daba y no era agradable. Por algo fue que había ido a parar con su hermano mayor, porque era lo mejor y único que tenía. Aunque en un principio había sido difícil, ambos aprendieron a llevarse bien. En Kardia había encontrado un refugio cuando creyó que estaba completamente solo, un apoyo que le ayudó a seguir creciendo y entender cosas que para un niño pequeño aún eran complicadas. Por más de que fuera un total idiota, y Milo entendía que Kardia era así, lo quería mucho y le agradecía que estuviera con él. Porque también entendía que Kardia podría haberse negado, dejándolo para seguir con su vida, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó con él, lo cuidó y ahí estaban. Había tomado responsabilidad por un niño que era su hermano, pero con el que poco había interactuado en sus primeros años de vida. No fueron importantes las complicaciones o el escaso conocimiento, porque ambos habían logrado salir adelante.

Miró sus dientes luego de terminar de cepillarse y se bajó del banquito. Milo salió del baño, pensando que aún tenía ganas de ir a jugar un poco con Camus. Además le agradaba estar a ahí con él y con Dégel. Una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, pero antes de salir recordó que no le dijo a Kardia que se marchaba. Ahí fue cuando el pequeño notó el ambiente raro que cubría su hogar. Todo estaba muy silencioso y oscuro. La luz del atardecer estaba casi extinta, dando paso a la noche y no había una sola luz encendida más que la del pasillo. Milo dirigió sus pasos al living, prendió la luz y vio que no había nadie, ni la televisión estaba encendida. Esto le causó demasiada extrañeza porque, por más que fuera mínimo a veces, siempre que Kardia estaba en casa había ruido y ahora se sentía como si estuviera solo. ¿Será que su hermano había salido?

Se dirigió al único lugar que le faltaba buscar: La habitación de Kardia. La oscuridad lo recibió cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto. Encendió la luz y vio a su hermano acostado en la cama, pero se veía extraño. Milo se acercó un segundo, para comprobar si dormía, pero algo le parecía raro.

—Kardia, me voy aquí enfrente —dijo con la intención de despertarlo, pero no funcionó—. ¿Kardia? —Movió un poco a su hermano, pero éste seguía sin despertar—. ¡Kardia, levántate!

No lo hizo. Ni siquiera se movió un centímetro. Incluso Milo le pegó en la cara, pero no logró despertarlo. Una desesperación espantosa lo atacó. Milo retrocedió unos pasos mientras miraba horrorizado a su hermano, que seguía sin levantarse, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. ¿Por qué no despertaba? Una maliciosa respuesta llegó en seguida a su mente, pero no podía aceptarla. Milo ya había visto esto antes, justo ese mismo escenario y no quería experimentar ese desenlace.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo de esa habitación. No tenía idea qué hacer y, como antes le había pasado, fue a pedir ayuda a quien tuviera más cerca. Golpeó repetidas veces la puerta del apartamento de enfrente, hasta que Dégel le abrió. El adulto se asustó al verlo en ese estado, llorando a mares, agitado y con la cara empapada en sudor.

—¿Milo, qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó agachándose junto al niño, tomándole del rostro, revisándoselo y mojándose los dedos con esas lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por los ojos infantiles. Camus inmediatamente apareció a su lado, pero se quedó en silencio, confundido por la escena tan inesperada.

—Es… Es… Es Kardia —Le costaba hablar debido al llanto incontrolable. Intentó tomar aire y volver a hablar—. No puedo despertarlo… No sé… No se mueve.

—¿Cómo dices? —Apenas articuló, sorprendido por las palabras que le había dicho ese niño.

—No sé, él… él… —Volvió a balbucear, pero al instante tomó una de las manos de Dégel y tiró de él—. ¡Por favor, Dégel! ¡Ven conmigo!

No se sintió capaz de decir nada en ese momento. Simplemente se dejó guiar por el niño a esa casa que sólo había visitado una vez, a esa habitación que nunca creyó pisar, contemplado a una persona en un estado que nunca imaginó ver. Dégel se acercó a Kardia y lo observó con cuidado. Él no era médico, pero haría lo que su sentido común le indicaba. Le acercó una mano al rostro, para luego apretar unos dedos en el cuello. Comprobó que había pulso y no sólo eso, Kardia estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Quizás él mismo estuviera demasiado frío y le daba esa impresión, pero cuando su mano tocó la piel de aquel hombre le causó demasiada impresión sentir ese calor que emanaba.

Recordó un poco cómo lo había visto cuando llegó y se preguntó cómo no había notado que estaba enfermo, si había sentido su piel afiebrada incluso, tanto que hasta le transmitió ese calor infernal.

—Dégel —Milo aún seguía a su lado y se volteó al niño, quien esperaba ansioso que le dijera algo—, ¿Kardia está…?

—Enfermo —completó la frase—. Tiene mucha fiebre.

—¿En serio? —El pequeño miró un segundo a su hermano en la cama y volvió a posar los ojos en Dégel—. Pero él estará bien, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, habría que llevarlo al hospital —Luego de decir eso, comenzó a meditar que lo mejor sería llamar una ambulancia, porque no tenía medio para llevar él mismo a Kardia hasta algún centro de salud cercano y menos con dos niños que cuidar.

Dégel no continuó pensando al respecto ni tampoco se movió, porque Milo se abrazó a él y lloró de nuevo. Estaba asustado, tenía miedo, no necesitaba ser ningún experto para que se lo dijeran; pero no sabía cómo contenerlo. Ese niño estaba solo, con un adulto enfermo quién sabe de qué, y temía que algo peor pudiera pasar. Milo era muy efusivo, eso lo había visto ya, pero ahora también comprobaba que era igual hasta para demostrar su tristeza.

—No quiero que Kardia se… —dijo entre sollozos, los cuales eran casi lastimeros.

—Tranquilo —Dégel se volvió a poner en cuclillas, para quedar a la altura del pequeño y le limpió las lágrimas—. Él estará bien, unos médicos lo atenderán y no pasará nada de eso.

—Una vez… —Intentó decir Milo, controlado su respiración y sorbiéndose el llanto—. Mi mamá me contó que Kardia se enfermaba mucho de niño y casi se muere de una fiebre muy fuerte —Sin que pudiera evitarlo, más lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y contrajo el rostro para detenerlas—. No quiero que muera.

Una parte en su interior se sintió desgarrada con las palabras de ese niño y una sorpresa que no era capaz de contener lo dejó sin palabras. Abrazó a Milo con fuerza y le acarició la cabeza, dejando que el niño llore ahí con él.

—Te prometo que no dejaré que eso pase —le dijo en un susurro, por más sabía que quizá no sería capaz de cumplir esa promesa, pero lo único que quería era tranquilizar a ese pequeño en sus brazos.

Cuando al fin los sollozos se calmaron un poco, apartó al infante de él y nuevamente volvió con su plan de contingencia. Él no era médico, lo único que sabía analizar eran textos, no personas, por lo que no podía decidir qué era lo que tenía Kardia. Debía llamar a un hospital.

—Milo, ve con Camus un momento y yo llamaré un médico para Kardia —le dijo al niño, pero éste no le hizo caso.

—Yo sé de uno —informó Milo, desconcertando a Dégel—. Él conoce a Kardia también, es su amigo, llámalo.

No tuvo tiempo de decirle que no. Milo fue a la mesa junto a la cama, tomó el celular de Kardia marcó unas cosas que no supo qué eran y le pasó el teléfono. Dégel pensó en colgar y hacer valer su opinión, más lógica a su perspectiva, que los deseos de ese niño. Sin embargo, la mirada preocupada y suplicante de Milo pudo más con él, por lo que terminó tomando el teléfono, esperando que nadie conteste del otro lado.

"Copia Idiota 1 _Llamando…_ " ni se molestó en razonar el porqué del nombre de ese contacto ni nada parecido. Era extraño, como todo lo que rodeaba a Kardia. Aunque así fuera, alguien terminó contestando al otro lado de la línea. Más bien, alguien gritó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Kardia, qué demonios quieres? Será mejor que sea algo importante, estoy de guardia y si llamas de nuevo para que te firme recetas bien te puedes ir a…

—Eh… Disculpe —Dégel lo cortó, antes de que esa persona siguiera un discurso que él no tenía tiempo para escuchar. Milo lo miraba muy ansioso y él tenía que encargarse de la situación—. Buenas noches, lamento molestarlo, señor. Efectivamente, este es el número de Kardia, pero él se encuentra enfermo. Su hermano Milo me pasó su teléfono para comunicarme con usted e informarle sobre este acontecimiento actual.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, siendo lo más educado posible, esperó alguna reacción, la cual tardó en llegar. No supo con quién estaba hablando, como sería o su nombre siquiera, por lo que trató de hablar correctamente. Aunque aquella voz le pareció la de un hombre joven.

—Ya veo —oyó finalmente. Ahora sonaba mucho más calmado que en un principio y eso le alivió—. ¿Tú eres…?

—Dégel, soy el vecino frente a su apartamento —informó.

—Ah, eres el francés que se mudó a esa pocilga de edificio, ¿ya tan pronto te está causando problemas? —Dégel pegó un respingo al oír esas palabras. Miró a Kardia, convaleciente aún en la cama, y se preguntó qué clase de cosas decía sobre él con otras personas. Esto ya era demasiado, pero después se encargaría de indagar—. Bien, Dégel —oyó que el hombre continuaba—. Como asumo que nadie te dijo, mi nombre es Aspros. Soy médico y amigo de la infancia de Kardia. Te lo digo porque deduzco que no estás informado y el idiota me tiene anotado con algún sobrenombre incoherente —No supo decir qué lo sorprendió más, la naturalidad con la que esa persona decía las palabras o el que supiera exactamente todo ese contexto sin que tuviera la necesidad de decírselo—. Ahora necesito que me describas qué le ocurre.

—¿No debería mandar una ambulancia?

—Primero haz lo que te digo y rápido porque tengo mucho trabajo —ordenó con una voz firme y Dégel se volteó a ver a Kardia, quien se movía un poco. Esto llamó la atención de Milo, quien trataba de despertarlo, pero no servía. Kardia simplemente daba inquietos movimientos y decía palabras inentendibles.

—Tiene mucha fiebre —comenzó diciendo—. No se ha despertado con nada, hace un momento ni se movía y ahora parece balbucear algunas cosas, como si delirara. También está sudando mucho. Más temprano parecía estar bastante cansado y no estoy muy seguro de qué más decirle.

—Lo de siempre —dijo Aspros sin inmutarse, confundiéndolo más.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No te asustes por la fiebre —le explicó—. En simples palabras, el cuerpo de Kardia está un poco más acostumbrado naturalmente a las temperaturas altas. Cuando él se enferma, siempre sufre mucha fiebre, pero eso significa que su organismo está contrarrestando lo que sea que tenga. Por ahí en su casa debe tener unas medicinas que le receté para estos casos. Dásela y si no funciona, llámame de nuevo.

—¿Sólo eso? —A Dégel le costaba creer que fuera así de simple, con lo mal que se veía Kardia delante de él—. ¿Está seguro de que no necesita ir a un hospital?

—Como te dije, inténtalo y si no mejora, me llamas de nuevo o a mi hermano, Milo sabrá cuál es el número.

Una parte de Dégel se negó a aceptar aquello, porque le parecía completamente irreal que algo, que parecía grave, se solucionara tan fácilmente. Pero aquel hombre decía ser amigo de hace mucho tiempo de Kardia y Milo lo conocía, por lo tanto confiaban en él. Quizás eso le dio un poco el impulso de aceptar, además de que el tal Aspros sonaba bastante seguro de lo que decía. Percibía credibilidad en sus palabras.

—Está bien, yo le avisaré cualquier cosa —contestó con cierta resignación.

—Las compresas de agua fría también son muy útiles —agregó Aspros—. Y no te preocupes, a ese bicho no lo mata ni una bomba.

Un vacío que no supo describir le embargó cuando cortó esa llamada. Quizá se debiera a la conmoción que había sufrido en ese momento y la carga emocional proporcionada por la situación, además del pequeño niño que había ido a él en busca de ayuda y consuelo, pero no pudo apelar nada ante esas indicaciones tan poco formales. ¿Sería médico de verdad ese sujeto? De nuevo dudó y pensó en llamar una ambulancia, sin importarle lo que le haya dicho ese hombre, pero se contuvo. Respiró hondo, trataría de confiar, lo haría y si no resultaba, llamaba al hospital de nuevo.

Buscó a Milo, quien no se había apartado de su lado y lo miraba expectante en busca de respuestas. Hubo un instante en que Dégel trató de razonar cómo se había metido en todo esto, pero ya no se acordaba. Eso sólo significaba que ya estaba muy inmiscuido con ese par de personas, aunque eso realmente no le molestaba.

—Ya está —le dijo al niño, sin saber cómo contarle exactamente—. Me dijo que Kardia estará bien, sólo necesito darle unos medicamentos, ¿tienes idea dónde pueden estar?

—En el baño hay un botiquín —mencionó Milo, luego de pensar un momento.

Dégel salió del cuarto al instante, viendo que Camus esperaba afuera y también lo miró con ojos ansiosos, esperando saber qué ocurría adentro. Sabía que su hermanito había ido con él, pero Camus era muy correcto y no entraría al cuarto a menos que fuera necesario o lo llamaran. Le hizo una seña al niño para que lo esperara ahí, a lo que éste asintió, permaneciendo quieto mientras Dégel entraba al baño. No había nada que le llamara mucho la atención, sólo se concentró en buscar aquella medicina. Abrió las puertas bajo el lavamanos y junto al espejo, revisando con rapidez, hasta que por fin encontró lo que a su parecer era el botiquín.

La modesta cajita de plástico, malgastada y con varios años encima, se abrió rápidamente, dejando a la muestra vendas, gasas, diferentes pastillas que Dégel se puso a leer para ver si era lo que buscaba; hasta que se encontró con un suero más unas jeringas. Leyó mil veces el prospecto tan rápido como pudo, sólo para convencerse de que ese era el potente medicamento que debía suministrarle a Kardia. ¿Acaso ese médico era consciente de, quizá, él no sabía cómo aplicar una medicina inyectable? ¿Quién le había dado la licencia a ese hombre? No meditó más al respecto porque sólo perdería el tiempo. Tomó el suero y una de las jeringas descartables para salir del baño. Ahí afuera se encontró con Camus y Milo, quienes aún esperaban impacientes por una respuesta.

—Niños, necesito que me hagan un favor —comenzó diciendo, tratando de obviar la atención de los pequeños—. Quiero que me preparen agua fría y unos paños, así le bajaremos la fiebre a Kardia. Yo mientras tanto le daré una medicina.

—¿Será suficiente? —Fue una sorpresa que el que preguntara esta vez fuera Camus, quien no había mencionado nada del asunto hasta ahora, pero se notaba ligeramente movilizado.

—Estará bien —contestó, aunque ni el mismo Dégel estaba seguro.

Cuando entró al cuarto, después de mandar a los niños a hacer esa pequeña tarea, se encontró con un escenario un poco más preocupante. Kardia parecía despierto, pero se removía inquieto entre sus sábanas, quejándose y diciendo cosas que no era capaz de entender. Con cuidado se acercó, dejando los medicamentos en la mesa de noche y trató de bajar la ansiedad de ese hombre, hacerlo entrar en razón o golpearlo para que se quedara dormido de nuevo, aunque esa última opción no era muy ética, pero Dégel ya se estaba acercando al límite de su paciencia.

Lo llamó un par de veces y hasta alzó la voz, con tal de hacer que Kardia lo escuche entre sus delirios de fiebre. Acabó sentándose al borde de la cama, sosteniendo a Kardia para que se quedara quieto y escuchara. Le dio la impresión que transcurrió una eternidad hasta que ese par de ojos lo vieron de verdad.

—¿Qué? —La voz atontada de Kardia le sonó casi como la de un niño perdido y eso lo dejó bastante perplejo—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde…?

—Estás enfermo —dijo Dégel firme y un tanto tajante, demasiado quizá, pero sabía que el otro no le estaba entendiendo del todo—. Necesito que estés tranquilo y te ayudaré.

—Quiero irme —Aquellas palabras sonaron casi como un ruego, hecho por una persona angustiada y con las cuerdas vocales quebradas—. No me gusta aquí… Quiero irme a casa.

—Esta es tu casa.

Por más que lo explicara, sabía que Kardia no era él mismo en esos instantes, pero necesitaba que cooperara para poder darle la medicación. Dégel llevó ambas manos al rostro empapado de sudor y ardiente. Sentía que la piel de Kardia le quemaba, pero no le importó. Quitó algunos mechones de cabello, los cuales se le habían pegado a la cara, y le proporcionó una par de caricias relajantes. En ese momento, recordó que había visto a Kardia como una persona desalineada cuando lo conoció, tosco, raro y maleducado. Luego descubrió que tenía un particular ingenio, además de que era un buen hermano a su manera y había tenido una considerable cantidad de gestos altruistas con él, por más que se conocieran hacía muy poco. Ahora lo veía así, indefenso y desorientado, sin entender qué pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Cuántas facetas más podía encontrar?

Era como si cada vez fuera descubriendo, sin quererlo, un poco más de aquella persona. Él no se esforzaba por lograr esto, pero sin duda era Kardia el que le permitía vislumbrarlo y un poco confuso le resultaba. ¿Tanta confianza podía tenerle ese hombre? Quizá Kardia fuera así con todo el mundo, probablemente esa era su forma de comportarse y nada más. Ya había notado que era una persona bastante transparente, así que no debía asombrarse tanto por el comportamiento que éste presentase, pero era difícil acostumbrarse.

Kardia tomó una de las manos de Dégel y la apretó más contra su rostro.

—No te vayas —habló nuevamente con aquel tono cansado y doloroso—. No importa lo que te digan, no lo hagas.

—No me iré —informó, aunque no entendiera bien las palabras de Kardia—. Me quedaré hasta que te sientas mejor.

—Ni aun así te vayas —Cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió con dificultad. Se estaba quedando dormido—. Duerme aquí conmigo.

En un principio, no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó quieto en su lugar, lo pensó con cuidado y contestó:

—Si me dejas darte esta medicina lo haré —Se alejó un momento para mostrar el pequeño frasquito con la jeringa, los cuales fueron vistos con desagrado por parte de Kardia—. Te harán bien, en serio.

—Ya sé —contestó Kardia, para luego suspirar—. Está bien.

Así consiguió la cooperación que necesitaba. Dégel tuvo que apelar a toda su memoria para recordar cómo se hacía esto de los medicamentos inyectables, aunque no le agradaba mucho recordar ciertas partes de su vida, pero en este momento admitía que eran útiles. Abrió el paquete de la jeringa, la llenó de la cantidad necesaria y luego de aplicarla, observó a Kardia quien ni se había inmutado por el pinchazo, sólo lo miraba a él absolutamente concentrado. No tenía idea qué tipo de pensamientos estarían pasando por su cabeza o si estaría pensando en algo siquiera.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kardia comenzara a quedarse dormido. Le hizo un lugar a Dégel para que se acostara con él y, por más que se tratara de una persona fuera de su plena consciencia, lo había prometido. Acabó sentado contra el respaldo de la cama con Kardia junto a él, lo rodeó con un brazo y le permitió que se acostara sobre sí. Dégel enredó algunos dedos entre los cabellos de Kardia, algo nervioso y preso de cierta ansiedad, intentó proporcionarle algunas caricias en la cabeza para que se durmiera más rápido, pero nunca fue muy bueno en eso.

—Si viene la gorda despiértame, yo la echaré a la mierda —murmuró Kardia cada vez más adormilado y Dégel afirmó con un sonido un tanto gutural. Hasta la garganta se le había secado después de tanto ajetreo. Aún tenía una increíble fiebre, lo sabía con sólo sentir cómo le ardía la cabeza, quizá después debería medirla con un termómetro. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando Kardia pasó un brazo encima de su cuerpo y lo apretó, en un abrazo no muy fuerte pero sí lo suficiente como para pillarlo por sorpresa—. Gracias por venir, no creí que lo harías, espero poder irme pronto de este lugar… Te quiero.

Un escalofrío lo dejó inmóvil y Kardia ya estaba dormido cuando Dégel volvió a respirar con normalidad. ¿Le había dicho…? No, no. Estaba enfermo, deliraba, no era nada de eso. Pero admitía que se había sentido extraño, demasiado y no tenía ánimos para hondar qué tanto. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se oprimió al oír eso y más en aquella situación, pero prefirió ignorarlo porque definitivamente no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, las cuales consideraba simples trivialidades.

Luego de un rato más, oyó que tocaban la puerta. Dégel, con cuidado, dejó a Kardia sobre la cama y se levantó para abrir, encontrándose con Camus y Milo al otro lado. Los niños traían el agua y algunas toallas pequeñas que encontraron. Les agradeció, diciéndoles que Kardia ya estaba mucho mejor, cosa que pareció alegrar a los infantes. Les pidió que buscaran algún termómetro y él se dedicó a aplicar las compresas frías para ayudar a bajar la fiebre.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas. Sus manos mojadas escurrieron nuevamente una de las toallas y la colocó sobre la frente de Kardia. Quedó bastante conforme cuando notó que el cuenco con agua también traía hielo, para mantenerla fresca. Los niños habían pensado en todo y se retiraron luego de dejarle el termómetro. Dégel les pidió que fueran a la otra habitación y cualquier cosa él los llamaba. Camus se encargó de persuadir a Milo, ya que el niño no quiso irse tan fácilmente. Le resultaba bastante adorable la forma en que ese pequeño quería tanto a su hermano y era bastante lógico, porque parecían no tener más parientes. Ciertamente no estaba seguro, pero creía que la madre había muerto porque algunas veces que oyó a Milo hablar de ella, refiriéndose a su mamá con formas pasadas, como si no estuviera más. Aunque quizás eran sólo sus ideas. Probablemente tenían a alguien más, pero, de ser así, ¿dónde estaba?

Un sonido diferente le hizo prestar atención nuevamente a Kardia. Éste se quejó un par de veces antes de despertar. Abrió los ojos con una dificultad casi dolorosa y, cuando logró enfocar la vista, lo primero que divisó fue a Dégel. Por poco se asustó de verlo ahí, realmente no lo esperaba.

—¿Dégel? —mencionó con la voz rasposa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se tomó un segundo para observarlo, comprobando satisfactoriamente que estaba más consciente esta vez. Parecía que la medicación ya estaba haciendo efecto.

—Estás enfermo —le volvió a decir, esperando que esta vez retuviera la información—. Milo se asustó porque no te levantabas y fue a buscarme.

—Oh —mencionó asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Otra vez las fiebres? —Dégel no comprendió la simpleza de esa pregunta. ¿De verdad era tan común eso que le pasaba? Afirmó sin deseos de indagar en esa rara aceptación de su condición—. Recuerdo que estaba cansado, me acosté antes de medicarme, soy un imbécil… ¿Cómo supiste hacer…?

—Milo me dijo que llamara a un tal Aspros —contestó, creyendo saber qué le preguntaría y había acertado—. Él me dijo lo que debía hacer.

—Así que hablaste con la copia barata número 1 —Kardia casi rió por sus palabras, pero le generaba un esfuerzo que su cuerpo no era capaz de soportar en ese instante—. ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Algo peculiar para ser médico —dijo simplemente.

—Y eso que no viste a su hermano gemelo, son extrañamente iguales y muy raros, más que yo.

Intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible. Dégel le pidió que se quedara recostado y, ya que estaba, le volvió a colocar el termómetro bajo el brazo para comprobar su temperatura. Kardia por lo general era bastante hiperactivo, pero ahora que debería descansar, le daban ganas de conversar. Posiblemente esto se debiera a la fiebre o a la enfermedad que aún lo aquejaba, que le impedían dormir con tranquilidad nuevamente.

—Sabes —continuó Kardia mientras Dégel cambiaba el paño en su frente—. Recuerdo una vez que Milo era pequeño, tenía como seis si no me equivoco y estos gemelos cumplían años. Así que yo fui con Milo, pero el día anterior le dijimos, junto a Manigoldo, que ese cumpleaños era especial porque era el número veinticinco. Entonces le inventamos que las personas, al cumplir veinticinco años cambian de sexo por el opuesto que habían tenido hasta el momento. Y como Aspros es el mayor, él cambiaría primero. Así que Milo hizo un dibujo de Aspros con vestido rosa, moños y cuando se lo regaló le preguntó si había dolido mucho levantarse esa mañana siendo una niña.

Kardia no supo si era por la influenza o qué, pero cuando vio a Dégel reír por su historia de verdad creyó que alucinaba. Él también rió, en la medida que pudo, porque realmente era un recuerdo divertido. Por más que no había sido una gran carcajada lo que escuchó, se sentía feliz de ver sonreír a esa persona delante de él.

—Eso es bastante cruel —comentó Dégel aún con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose bastante relajado. Quizás era un poco sin sentido, pero junto a Kardia se sentía relajado bastante a menudo.

—Pero fue increíblemente divertido, hasta a ti te causó gracia, aunque Aspros después casi nos mata.

Eso era cierto y no lo podía negar. Sin embargo, el momento cómico pasó. El termómetro sonó, haciendo un pequeño pitido, anunciando que ya había terminado de tomar la temperatura. Era bastante útil esa clase de termómetros eléctricos. Miró éste, comprobando que la temperatura seguía próxima a los 39°, pero ya había bajado considerablemente. Aún faltaba más. Volvió a cambiarle la compresa, y Kardia aún no se decidía a volver a dormirse.

—¿Y Milo? —preguntó.

—Está en su habitación con Camus —informó, pero agregó algo más—. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—Supongo que se asustó al verme así —Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios—. Me tocará explicarle después que no fue nada.

—Él mencionó… —Dégel dudó un segundo si debía o no contar lo que dijo el niño, pero finalmente se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Dijo que tu madre le contó que estuviste enfermo de niño y se asustó pensando que podrías pasar por lo mismo ahora.

Posiblemente lo más desconcertante de esa escena, fue la reacción de Kardia cuando mencionó esas palabras. Por un momento creyó que no debería haberlas dicho, pero ya no podía retractarse.

—¿Qué? No, es imposible —aseguró mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos—. Esa vieja zorra no pudo haberle dicho nada, apenas ha hablado con él y está mejor así, alguien más debe haberle contado.

—Creí que ella había fallecido —confesó, porque evidentemente Kardia hablaba de esa persona como si estuviera viva y de una forma muy despectiva, todo lo contrario a Milo.

—Para nada, a veces pienso que me enterrará a mí —Al decir eso, algo de la conversación le extrañó. Por más que estuviera volando de fiebre, ésta ya estaba bajando y coordinaba mucho mejor las ideas—. ¿Milo dijo que ella murió?

—No, yo lo supuse por algunas cosas que habló.

—Debe haberse referido a su madre —Fue muy claro que Dégel no entendió cuando expresó esa oración, así que fue más preciso—. Milo y yo no tenemos la misma madre. La de él murió y la mía es una vieja loca que anda perdida por ahí.

Aquella nueva e inesperada información se sintió como un golpe directo a la cara. Jamás se había imaginado nada parecido. Milo y Kardia eran muy parecidos, demasiado, tanto en forma de ser como en aspecto, así nunca se le pasó por la cabeza el detalle que tuvieran madres distintas. Ahora se sentía un poco imprudente, indagando en asuntos que no le correspondían.

—Disculpa, no sabía que así era —dijo al instante.

—No tenías por qué saberlo —Kardia se rascó la ceja, corriéndose un poco la pequeña toalla blanca de la frente—. Un día que esté más lúcido te cuento cómo Milo acabó conmigo, para su desgracia.

—De acuerdo —asintió y no supo por qué, le gustaría compartir esa charla.

—También podrías contarme algo de ti —continuó Kardia—. Digo, así estamos parejos.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No lo sé, lo que sea —pensó por un momento, ignorando lo aturdida que se sentía su cabeza—. La gran historia de que cómo rompiste tu primer plato y dejaste de ser tan perfecto como pareces.

Ese comentario casi le causó gracia. ¿Perfecto él? Definitivamente estaba muy lejos de esa definición. Podría considerarse ordenado, casi siempre, pero para nada era perfecto.

—He roto muchos —Sin querer, Dégel también divagó un poco en su memoria, recordando la vez que más cosas rompió—. Cuando tenía dieciséis tuve mi primer empleo como camarero. Apenas sabía hablar griego, rompí como cinco platos el primer día, vasos, esas tazas donde van los aderezos, olvidé llevar pedidos a la cocina, los platos a los clientes o los confundía y tampoco tenía idea de cómo destapar una botella de cerveza. En resumen: Me despidieron luego de dos días. No soy tan perfecto, más bien diría que soy como cualquiera.

—Vaya… —Kardia no podía creer lo que acababa de oír y realmente esperaba no estar soñando, pero pensó en confirmarlo—. Si esto no es un sueño, luego quiero la versión extendida de esa historia.

—Cuando mejores, quizá.

Se sintió satisfecho al oír eso. El ambiente entre ellos era increíblemente agradable y ameno, por más que se hubiera dado de una forma improvisada. Ninguno había esperado eso, hablar de esa forma o estar así juntos como estaban, compartiendo algo tan íntimo. Dégel sentía que poco a poco podía abrirse más con Kardia, estaban construyendo una interesante confianza y ambos los sabían.

—Creo que soñé contigo —dijo de repente Kardia, recordando algo que vio entre sus sueños—. Estaba en el hospital y yo era pequeño, como cuando estuve enfermo, había una enfermera gorda que nunca me dejaba hacer nada y era maligna, con escamas, cuernos y dientes podridos. Era horrible todo, el lugar más que nada. Sentía que el cuarto estaba en llamas, a la vez que la cama era de hielo y las sábanas estaban hechas de papel de diario. Quería escapar, pero no me dejaba la gorda de mierda esa. Luego apareciste y todo estuvo mejor… Al final comimos gelatina de manzana, no recuerdo mucho más.

Dégel no mencionó nada ni tampoco quiso recordar lo que pasó mientras Kardia _soñaba_ preso por la fiebre. Era mejor que las cosas permanecieran así. Aunque le pareció bastante espantoso los contrastes torturantes que prestaban esos sueños inducidos por el malestar físico. Se alegró porque el otro joven esté mejor. Ignoró los comentarios de éste, los cuales eran sobre que seguramente se enfermó así porque la vieja de abajo le había hecho algún maleficio cuando se la cruzaron esa tarde. Dejó que Milo y Camus pasaran después de un rato. El pequeño corrió a abrazar a su hermano, diciéndole que era un tonto por hacer eso y que no lo repitiera. Kardia no tuvo fuerzas de molestar a Milo en esa ocasión, sólo lo dejó quejarse entre sus brazos y le dijo que ya no lloriqueara, que el _enfermero_ había solucionado todo.

No se hizo cargo de ese título ni de nada más esa noche. De lo único que se ocuparía sería que Kardia fuera a un médico al otro día, porque no pensaban lidiar nuevamente con estos inconvenientes, aunque no se sintió como algo desagradable al hacerlo.

* * *

Qué capítulo largo. Lo loco es que yo nunca mido qué tan largo quiero que sea, simplemente sale así. Pobre Dégel, le tocó hacer mucho y encima bancarse a esa vieja fea. Cada vez aparecen más de los personajes, como los chicos en el colegio, se me dificulta manejarlos, pero me divierto un montón. En el capítulo anterior lloró Camus y hoy le tocó a Milo. Mis amores chiquitos, pero tienen a Kardia y Dégel para cuidarlos. También poco a poco se van contando sus vidas. Nada raro tampoco. Deberían contratarme para guionar telenovelas(?

No sé si existen santos sin cabeza, pero como la idea me parece horrible, lo incluí. Yo invento estas cosas, ni idea si de verdad hay. De la misma forma, no soy médica, así que los síntomas de la gripe trato de recordarlos a través de experiencia propia y conozco quienes han usado medicinas inyectables. Kardia el drogadicto(?)

Bueno, creo que no tengo más para decir. Gracias a todos los que leyeron, lamento mucho los increíbles retrasos y espero vernos pronto. Sepan que por más que tarde no dejaré el fanfic. Lo amo demasiado y disfruto mucho haciéndolo. Ojalá hayan pasado una gran Navidad. Tengo el plan de publicar algo antes de Año Nuevo, pero por si no llegó ¡que tengan un gran Año Nuevo!

Besos!

* * *

 **Cloudblue21:** Yo también quiero saber cómo Kardia se la va a cobrar. No, ni yo lo sé. Capaz que se lo cobre más de una vez(?) Muchas gracias por el review y me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara el capítulo. Lo sé, el bichito es re especial y un amor. Gracias por las felicitaciones y por leer. Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Mezcla de esencias

¡El fénix siempre resurge de las cenizas!

Nah, mentira. Me quiero hacer el fénix y no me sale, soy más como un soldado raso, de esos que tienen ahí en el Santuario de carne de cañón(?)

En fin, volví. Amo tanto este fanfic, aunque no parezca. Sólo que es difícil de escribir. Es un bebé difícil y siempre lo fue, desde el comienzo, pero lo adoro con todo mi corazón. Tengo montones de cosas para decir y quejarme, pero lo haré después. por ahora lean.

Nada para comentar del capítulo... Cosas(?)

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son de Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.**

* * *

—¿Elegiste el supermercado para vernos por algo en especial?

—Porque somos amigos y no importa el lugar para vernos después de tanto tiempo.

—Quieres que te ayude a llevar tus compras, ¿verdad?

Deuteros suspiró resignado, porque sabía que había dado en el clavo. Kardia simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo mientras trataba de contener la risa, por más que fuera muy obvio lo que pretendía. Incluso sospechaba que Deuteros fue a su encuentro sabiendo sus segundas intenciones, pero tampoco le era un problema acompañarlo, si fuera así se hubiera negado desde un principio.

Ya era hora de que fuera a comprar cosas para su casa, Kardia no podía seguir evitando esa situación. Aprovechó que debía encontrarse con el menor de los gemelos para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Él había tomado un carro, en el cual iba recargado –por no decir tirado prácticamente–, observando qué cosas debía adquirir para su hogar. Miró cómo Deuteros tomaba una bolsa de café, lo que le llamó la atención, porque sabía que él no era muy afecto a ese tipo de bebidas.

—¿Comprándole las drogas a tu hermano? —dijo al instante que supo para quién sería ese café.

—No sé cómo hace para terminarse el café tan rápido —admitió mientras pensaba que debería decirle a su gemelo que cambie ese hábito o le ocasionaría algún daño.

—Deberías pensar en inyectárselo, así seguro le gustaría más —bromeó pensando si él también debería comprar algo de esa góndola.

—Eso me recuerda —Deuteros buscó entre sus cosas y sacó un papel, el cual le extendió—. Tu certificado.

—¿Alguna vez te dije cuánto te quiero y que eres mi fotocopia favorita?

Una risa se le escapó mientras Kardia tomaba esa nota que aseguraba que había ido al médico, cosa que claramente era una mentira. Luego de caer enfermo, pero ya sentirse más recuperado, supo que necesitaría valerse de un certificado y no sólo para presentar en su trabajo; sino también para mostrarle a Dégel que "había ido al médico".

Aún le costaba creer la insistencia de su vecino porque concurriera a un especialista, si lo que tuvo no fue nada más que algo simple y completamente controlado. Bueno, quizá no tan controlado, pero tampoco hubiera muerto; le habían pasado cosas muchísimo peores que una fiebre. Sin embargo, Dégel le insistió e incluso se ofreció a acompañarlo, cosa que lo dejó desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto al francesito? El argumento que éste usó para justificarse fue que él estaba a cargo de un niño pequeño, por lo que debería cuidarse y no pretender que Milo pague los platos rotos de su ineptitud. Lejos de enojarse, Kardia se rió y le dio la razón, asegurándole que iría al doctor y que ya se sentía bien, por lo que no necesitaba compañía.

Así que, en vistas de que él no pensaba pisar ningún hospital por más que le cortaran las piernas, acabó llamando a Deuteros y pidiéndole el favor de darle un certificado, el cual los dejaría a todos contentos. No podía pedirle algo semejante a Aspros porque estaba seguro que lo sacaría a patadas, ya habían tenido problemas en el pasado por asuntos similares, pero con Deuteros tenía una relación distinta. Al igual que Manigoldo, Kardia conocía a los gemelos desde que tenía memoria y había más confianza entre ellos de la que era capaz de contar.

—¿Sabes algo de _la rubia_?

Deuteros se encogió de hombros y no necesitó explicación para saber que Kardia se refería a Asmita, así le llamaba "cariñosamente".

—Ya sabes cómo es —contestó—. Va, viene, hace lo que quiere.

—Por eso me agrada —sonrió mientras miraba la fecha de caducidad de un embace de leche, tratando de recordar en qué día estaban—. Siempre aparece cuando menos te lo esperas.

Y Deuteros sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Kardia, y la mayoría de los muchachos, ya estaban acostumbrados al ritmo atípico de Asmita. Sobre todo Kardia, porque él lo había conocido de una forma demasiado particular y compartieron historias demasiado intrincadas. Desde entonces, cada tanto le hacía faltar verlo, pero extrañamente siempre sentía que _la rubia_ estaba pendiente de él y aparecía si lo necesitaba. Con Manigoldo solían decir que Asmita era como Jesús, el mesías, la mamá que nunca tuvieron; porque parecía resolver y mejorar cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

En ese instante, Milo apareció corriendo y se acercó a ellos con un paquete de galletas en las manos.

—¡Kardia, mira! —espetó contento—. Aquí las venden, ¿podemos comprarlas?

—¿Esas no son las que te dan pesadillas? —preguntó Deuteros, recordando un comentario hecho por Kardia en el pasado sobre esa marca de golosinas. Milo hizo un puchero enojado porque le mencionaran ese detalle.

—Sólo si las como en las noches —aclaró, para luego volver a insistir—. Por favor, hermano. ¿Puedo llevarlas?

Kardia suspiró con exagerado desgano. Milo lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Sólo lo llamaba "hermano" con ese tono condescendiente y ponía aquella cara de ojitos brillantes cuando quería algo. El enano ya debería saber que ese tipo de cosas no surtían efecto en él. Sin embargo, cada tanto se dejaba darle un gusto.

—Bien, pero después no me andes despertando porque no puedes dormir —Tomó el paquete y lo tiró en el carrito—. Ve por otras, esas no te durarán ni una tarde con lo tragón que eres.

Aquellas palabras no desanimaron al niño, al contrario, con paso presuroso volvió a perderse entre el supermercado a buscar otro paquete de esas galletas rebosantes de chocolate y azúcar.

—Qué buen padre resultaste —comentó Deuteros, pero Kardia notó cierto deje de ironía en sus palabras.

—No creo que un buen padre lo deje atragantarse con esa mierda —dijo mientras siguió avanzando por el poco poblado supermercado—. Y no sé de qué hablas, si tú tienes un hijo de tu misma edad.

—Es mi hermano, no mi hijo —contestó sabiendo que hablaba de Aspros, pero aun así le causó gracia el comentario.

—Te hace caso en todo —Por un instante, Kardia pensó en sus palabras y se corrigió—. En realidad, diría que es más como una mascota, un gato de esos que le sisean a cualquiera, pero a ti te ronronea. Tengo la teoría de que es porque son iguales y el desgraciado narcisista sólo te deja que lo acaricies porque eres idéntico a él.

Por más que sonara como una broma, lo decía bastante en serio. Aspros era extraño, pero no le molestaba, ya estaba totalmente habituado a esto, pero era más que evidente la preferencia que hacía por su hermano sobre cualquier persona. Deuteros no le daba mucha importancia a esto y simplemente lo dejaba. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No pensaba cambiar a Aspros ni nunca lo meditó, ya era así, con su personalidad de gato huraño, aunque sabía que su gemelo no era muy fanático de los animales en general.

—Aspros me contó que tienes un vecino que te estuvo cuidando —soltó de pronto y Kardia detuvo su andar al instante.

—El maldito chismoso ya tenía que ir con el cuento, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, nos enteramos por Shion, que se enteró por Dohko, a quien Manigoldo y Albafica le contaron sobre tu pequeña aventura.

—Son peor que una mafia —dijo sin poder contener la sorpresa de que los bocones de sus amigos ya supieran qué pasaba en su vida sin que él dijera nada—. Y ya paren con eso, pareciera que prácticamente me están casando.

—Shion y Aspros dijeron que no te vendría mal alguien que "te ponga una correa".

—No me importa lo que digan _la gorda_ y _la mascota_ de tu hermano —Hizo énfasis despectivo en ambos "apodos"—. Deberías ponerle un bozal y Dohko poner a dieta a su oveja.

—Anda, no te enojes —dijo conteniendo la risa—. Sólo quieren lo mejor para ti, son tus amigos.

—Con amigos así, me dan ganas de prenderles fuego la casa.

—Te recuerdo que ya una vez lo intentaste, cuando pasamos ese Año Nuevo en casa de Manigoldo.

—Ah sí —Se puso una mano en el mentón y miró al horizonte perdido en sus memorias—. Estaba ebrio, tiré el árbol de Navidad y las luces explotaron prendiéndolo fuego… No entiendo como el viejo Sage no me mató.

—Varios nos preguntamos eso y más cuando quisiste apagar el incendio echándole vodka al fuego.

Una carcajada salió de sus labios. Sí, había hecho sus locuras, pero en ese momento era un adolescente y ahora, siendo adulto, realmente no había cambiado mucho. Tenía que controlarse un poco más, pero aún hacía de las suyas cada tanto. A veces pensaba que tal vez había hecho demasiado ya, y por eso ahora podía darse la oportunidad de ir con un poco más de tranquilidad.

No siguieron avanzando más porque Milo volvió a ellos, con otro paquete de galletas, pero con una cara asustada. El pequeño dijo que había tirado, sin querer hacerlo, un estante con muchas cajas de cereal y se desparramó por todo el suelo. Kardia, como buen hermano mayor, le preguntó si alguien lo vio y cuando el niño dijo que no sólo le contestó "actúa como si nada". Ni loco pensaba pagar por los destrozos del enano en ese momento. Así que prefirió apurarse a salir, esperando que nadie lo notara. Deuteros siguió con ellos, preguntándose si Kardia no había notado que el supermercado estaba repleto de cámaras de seguridad y por lo tanto era inútil su estrategia. No importaba, ya acabaría dándose cuenta.

 **.**

El agua dejó de caer al instante en que cerró la llave de paso. Se restregó la cara un instante, para luego escurrir su cabello. Quizá lo más difícil de tomar una ducha era la parte de lavar su pelo, pero por suerte era bastante dócil y ese era uno de los motivos que le permitían llevarlo tan largo como quisiera. Dégel corrió la cortina de baño para salir de la tina y envolverse en una bata blanca. Era domingo, así que no tenía la necesidad de correr a ninguna parte, podía relajarse tranquilo, aunque recordaba levemente que tenía algo de trabajo que hacer. En realidad sólo unas cosas que repasar para el día siguiente, pero nada muy intrincado.

Un par de pensamientos se abrieron paso en su mente mientras tomaba una toalla para cercarse el cabello. ¿Cómo estaría su vecino de enfrente? Después de la caída que tuvo el viernes, al día siguiente había ido a ver cómo seguía y le insistió con el tema del médico. Se sorprendió al ver cómo Kardia se veía casi recuperado, tanto que le aseguró que iría al doctor, pero que no se preocupara. No entendía cómo aquel hombre había pasado de estar muy enfermo, a aparentar sólo tener un resfriado en poco tiempo. ¿Sería la medicina o su impresión? No lo sabía, pero quizá debería asegurarse hoy también. Su intención no era ser un entrometido ni mucho menos, sólo estaba preocupado. Kardia vivía con un niño muy pequeño, no sabía mucho sobre la vida de ambos, pero no se quería imaginar qué pasaría con Milo si a su hermano le ocurriese algo. Probablemente, Kardia desearía que el niño estuviera en buenas manos y, estando solo con un infante, siempre es bueno contar con un poco de ayuda.

Suspiró mientras se miraba un segundo en el espejo empañado y pasaba las manos sobre el cristal para apreciar su reflejo. Parecían un gato mojado con todo el pelo pegado en la cara. Continuó secando su cabello y al instante el baño se oscureció. Parpadeó confundido. ¿Será que el bombillo se había quemado? Por instinto, presionó el interruptor y nada cambio. Salió del baño y se encontró con Camus en el pasillo, la casa estaba un poco más oscura debido a que el sol estaba prácticamente oculto y al parecer no había luz tampoco.

—Se cortó la luz —dijo su pequeño hermanito y él asintió.

—Así parece —contestó parándose a su lado—. ¿Conectaste algo? —El niño negó con la cabeza y Dégel se dirigió a una de las paredes, donde se abrió una puertita con los interruptores de luz, pero no pasó nada por más que los movió—. Me pregunto si será sólo aquí o en todo el edificio.

No necesitó ni siquiera pensar en una posible respuesta para sus inquietudes, algo externo se las contestó, más bien alguien. Una voz fuera del departamento amenazó con destruirle los tímpanos y hacer volar su paciencia.

—¡Dégel! —Oyó con claridad como _esa persona_ pronunciaba su nombre a gritos—. ¡¿Tienes luz?! ¡No se ve nada!

Exhaló un pequeño suspiro mientras se dirigía a la puerta. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de gritar? ¿No podía ir hasta su casa y tocar la puerta como una persona normal? No, claro que no. Kardia hacía las cosas a su manera. Seguramente ni siquiera había ido hasta su casa para hablarle, ya lo imaginaba gritando desde el pasillo. Ahí fue donde lo encontró, justo enfrente de su casa, aunque le resultó difícil distinguirlo con la penumbra del pasillo.

—¿También te quedaste sin luz? —reiteró su pregunta, pero no esperó respuesta alguna de Dégel—. Odio estos malditos cortes, ahora qué habrán hecho.

Dégel entrecerró los ojos un poco, sin querer indagar en esas cuestiones, debido a que su estancia en el edificio aún era muy poca como para tener una opinión similar formada. Por inercia, quiso acomodar los lentes sobre sus ojos, pero no los llevaba debido a que recién salía de la ducha. Suspiró e intentó pensar la solución más práctica para ese momento.

—Tengo unas velas si mal no recuerdo —mencionó y no fue capaz de distinguir el gesto que hizo Kardia.

—¿En serio? Préstame algunas, siempre olvido comprar.

Asintió, afirmando que sí le prestaría. No supo si el otro fue capaz de distinguir su gesto, pero al instante llamó a Milo y le dijo que cruzaría enfrente a _robarle_ unas velas al vecino. El niño apareció junto a su hermano al instante, alegando que también quería ir. Kardia se quejó, diciendo que no se trataba de un juego, pero le restó importancia y permitió a Milo ir. Después de todo, no modificaba mucho la situación.

Kardia se acercó a la puerta de Dégel y entró junto con Milo, quien saludó luego de pasar por el marco. La poca y mínima luz del final de tarde dejó al par de adultos vislumbrarse con un poco más de detalle, ahora que se tenían frente a frente. Dégel era consciente que aún llevaba la bata de baño blanca, pero eso no le importó. Su concentración se redujo a la extrañeza que le causó la vestimenta de Kardia: Delantal magenta, ligeramente rosa, con flores amarillas; pañuelo en la cabeza y guantes de hule naranjas. Hubiera esperado muchas cosas de ese hombre, pero ésta en definitiva era la última.

—Día de limpieza —contestó casi adivinando lo que Dégel pensaba—. ¿A ti también te tocó limpieza?

No contestó a esa broma, le parecía innecesario. Se dedicó a guiar a sus vecinos de enfrente hacia la cocina. Kardia observó lo que pudo entre la casi completa oscuridad, ya que era su primera vez en esa casa.

—No imaginé que fueras afín a las tareas del hogar —comentó después de unos instantes buscando entre los cajones.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlas —dijo simplemente, sin mucho interés en hablar de eso. Kardia estaba más concentrado en lo que había a su alrededor, sin olvidarse de Milo detrás de él.

Normalmente tenía buena vista y se vanagloriaba de eso, pero de noche o en la penumbra le costaba un poco más de trabajo distinguir las formas a su alrededor. Incluso tenía problemas para distinguir señales, carteles luminosos o los números del autobús, pero solamente en la noche. Nunca pensó en ese detalle y tampoco tenía la intención de estudiarlo. ¿Ir a un oculista? ¡Ja, ni en sueños!

Con curiosidad, observó cada rincón que le fue posible, hasta que su vista recayó en Dégel. ¿Será que le había interrumpido el baño y por eso salió atenderlo así? Parecía no tener ninguna vergüenza de mostrarse ante él cubierto por aquella salida de baño y la pregunta de si traería algo más debajo le carcomió la cabeza. Quizá su vista no fuera la mejor en esos momentos, pero su olfato sí; el olor a jabón, perfume florar del shampoo, mezclado con otro aroma que no era capaz de identificar, le invadieron desde que entró en esa casa. Asumió que ese olor agradable y suave no podía identificar provenía de nadie más que de Dégel. ¿Naturalmente olería así? Quizá se estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas para llevar menos de dos minutos dentro de ese departamento.

Últimamente se había relajado ante la presencia de Dégel y ya no estaba atento a todos los movimientos que hiciera éste, después de malinterpretar varias situaciones decidió dejar de pensar tanto al respecto y ya no prestar atención. Kardia siempre trabajaba mucho por conseguir lo que quería, pero no forzaría nada porque esa no era su forma de ser. Sabía que todo llegaba en su momento justo, por más ansia que le causara la espera.

Tuvo la intención de convencerse ese hecho y dejar de observar a su vecino como un acosador rebosante de calentura, pero a veces parecía que el condenado francés se lo hacía a propósito. Como en ese instante, porque Kardia tenía sus ojos clavados en él sin poder creer lo que veía. Dégel simplemente se agachó a ver si encontraba las velas detrás de unas pequeñas puertas bajo el fregadero de la cocina, flexionó sus rodillas y parte de la piel de una de sus piernas quedó al descubierto. No se vio nada demasiado revelador, pero Kardia apreció con claridad la piel blanca de ese muslo, rodilla y hasta un poco más; teniendo la ligera sensación de que resaltaba entre la oscuridad que cada vez se hacía más densa.

¿Sería en serio su imaginación o Dégel haría eso para provocarlo? A veces creía fervientemente que sí, mientras que otras pensaba que sólo debía tratarse de su loca imaginación. No le parecería extraño que fuera la segunda opción, pero situaciones como la que se daba frente a sus ojos le hacían dudar.

—Parece que sólo tenemos un paquete —La voz de Dégel lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

¿Paquete? Ah, las velas, claro. Cierto que se había cortado la luz.

—No importa, puedo ir yo por algunas —contestó y al instante otra idea cruzó por su mente. ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos?—. Creo que iré a ver al encargado para saber qué pasó con la luz.

—Te acompaño —dijo Dégel, más entusiasmado por la idea de ver a ese tal encargado. Hasta el momento no creía que ese edificio tan... "desolado" contara con uno—. Si me dejas cambiarme.

—Si me dejas ayudar...

Su broma quedó flotando en el aire y sólo recibió un leve levantamiento de ceja de aquella persona que tenía enfrente. Kardia se rió en silencio mientras Dégel pasaba a su lado y se dirigía a alguna otra parte de la casa. ¿Será que se había ofendido y no iría con él? En ese caso seguramente no le habría importado. Quizá ni siquiera le importó, aunque tampoco tendría que ser así, después de todo Kardia tenía la costumbre de decir cosas así a varios de sus amigos.

Milo había desaparecido cuando no se dio cuenta y descubrió que estaba solo. Seguramente su hermanito había ido en busca del niño que habitaba en esa casa, después de todo conocía el lugar mejor que él.

Kardia se sintió ansioso en ese momento, por más que llevara menos de cinco minutos esperando, ya estaba con ganas de salir a buscar a alguien. La oscuridad y el silencio le estaban cansando. No tuvo la necesidad de salir porque Dégel apareció de nuevo, ya cambiado y con los niños junto a él.

—Camus —llamó al pequeño que alzó la vista con atención—. Iré con Kardia a ver qué pasó con la luz, quédate aquí con Milo y no salgan —Dégel prendió una de las velas y la puso dentro de una taza de café. No, no tenían candelabros, pero serían útiles para estos momentos—. Les dejo esta vela, pero tengan mucho cuidado. No tardaremos.

Dégel acarició la cabeza de su hermanito y la de Milo por igual antes de salir, luego de hacerlos prometer que se portarían bien y no jugarían con la vela, sólo la dejaba porque ya estaba muy oscuro y no verían nada.

—No vayas a quemar la casa haciendo alguna de tus monstruosidades, enano —mencionó Kardia antes de retirarse.

—¡No lo haré! —se quejó Milo pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue la única respuesta que obtuvo—. Ese Kardia es un tonto, todo porque una vez quemé uno de mis juguetes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Camus tomando la taza con la vela entre sus manos.

—Se suponía que debía apagar un incendio, pero todo se salió un poco de control.

Por las dudas, Camus se haría cargo de la vela. Era lo mejor. El señor Sísifo se enojó mucho con él y con Aioria por ese incidente, debido a que estaban en la casa de este último, aunque el que tuvo que soportar la parte más cruda del regaño fue Kardia y dar la cara por su hermano, el monstruo pirómano de la destrucción.

En otra parte, Kardia y Dégel hablaron con algunas de las personas del edificio, el encargado, y hasta con la compañía de luz. Había ocurrido un desperfecto que dejó a toda la manzana sin electricidad y en algunas horas volvería, esa fue la respuesta que obtuvieron. Luego de resolver esa cuestión, Kardia le pidió a su vecino que le acompañara a un lugar, alegando que sería sólo un momento, no tardarían mucho y también le convenía a él; por lo que Dégel accedió, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

—¿Comida para llevar? —espetó ni bien llegaron al lugar donde Kardia pretendía ir.

—Claro, ¿o acaso pensabas cocinar en la oscuridad? —No hubo respuesta para esa extraña pregunta. A decir verdad, Dégel en lo último que pensó fue en la cena.

—Dijeron que el corte sólo duraría unas horas —citó las palabras de encargado.

—Sí, claro —dijo rodando los ojos—. ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que volverá a las tres de la mañana? —No tenía forma en realidad de contrarrestar ese argumento y Kardia sonrió satisfecho por su silencio—. Anda, vamos. Yo te invito.

Acabó aceptando, por más que siguiera sin estar del todo convencido. Aunque debía admitir que el lugar que eligió Kardia se veía bastante bien y era a unas pocas calles de donde vivían, cosa que le hizo preguntarse cómo no lo había notado antes. Posiblemente se debía a que nunca en su vida le había prestado atención a los establecimientos de comida rápida y no era su plan empezar a hacerlo ahora, pero el ambiente cálido de aquél donde estaban le dio una agradable sensación y el aroma a comida casera fue otra de las cosas que lo llevó a aceptar también.

No supo qué pedir en un primer momento, por lo que Kardia terminó por decirse por un plato que, sin notarlo, no tenía carne. Eso le hizo pensar en Asmita. Su amigo no comía carne ni nunca lo había visto romper esa forma... De hecho nunca lo había visto comer, pero eso quizás se debía a que era muy distraído o Asmita no era humano. ¿O era que sólo no comía vacas? Bah, ya no se acordaba. Quería mucho a Asmita por distintas cuestiones y cosas de la vida, pero a veces no lo entendía. Incluso solía oír algo como "blah, blah, blah" en ocasiones cuando éste le hablaba, pero era inevitable. Aun así eran amigos y preferiría creer que era porque la versión barbie de Buda veía algo bueno en él.

Tuvieron que esperar unos veinte minutos y Kardia comenzó a preocuparse. Llevaban casi una hora fuera y esperaba que el duende no haya hecho algún destrozo. Si era cierto que, tanto él como su hermano, tenían la semilla del mal en su interior, deseaba que no se manifestase ahora.

Todo estuvo bien por suerte. Milo y Camus estaban sentados en la mesa, con la vela cerca de ellos consumiendo, mientras jugaban a las cartas.

—Le estaba enseñando a Camus a jugar al póker, pero con estas cartas es difícil —explicó Milo y Kardia lo miró extrañado, más cuando logró ver con qué jugaban.

—Claro que sí, pequeño idiota, si son cartas de Uno —rió sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Qué es eso de póker? No recuerdo haberte enseñado.

—Manigoldo una vez nos explicó a Saga, Kanon y a mí por si algún día queremos ganar dinero fácil.

—Pero si el idiota no sabe jugar cartas, menos apostar, pierde hasta las llaves de su casa —mencionó recordando las veces que le había ganado a su amigo mientras ambos estaban ebrios. Manigoldo con un par de tragos de whisky encima perdía la capacidad de distinguir los números y cualquier cosa que no fuera Albafica.

—Niños, eso no es algo que deban hacer —dijo Dégel un poco alarmado por las palabras de Milo y la actitud despreocupada que presentaba Kardia sobre el tema.

—Pero Dégel, yo estaba ganando —interrumpió Camus y su hermano mayor le miró con el rostro duro, levemente más pálido por la impresión. ¿Así sería cómo se sintió Kardia cuando dijo que le habían cambiado a su hermano? Seguramente.

—Sólo fue suerte, ya verás que yo te ganaré.

Tanto Dégel como Kardia pudieron intuir cómo una pelea se avecinaba y pararon el juego para comer. Esta no era la cena a la luz de las velas que Kardia había pensado compartir con su vecino en alguna de sus retorcidas imaginaciones, pero la aceptaba. Ya que él compró la comida, el dueño de casa ofreció su morada para la cena. Comieron un _calzone_ de espinaca con queso y crema. Se les hizo delicioso a todos, incluso a la bestia glotona que era Milo y a Camus quien era algo arisco con algunos alimentos.

Cenaron y luego se pusieron a jugar al Uno, esta vez al juego de verdad, en el cual los adultos también participaban. Dégel felicitaba a Milo cada vez que ganaba o hacía alguna jugada bien, recibiendo una mirada embelesada por parte del niño; Kardia, por su lado, le decía cómo tirar las cartas a Camus para tener una victoria segura y cuál era mejor reservar hasta el final. El "cambio de color" nunca fallaba para dejarla como última carta, era una muy pensada estrategia.

El momento indicado para detener el juego lo impuso Kardia, luego de cansarse de ser el que siempre perdía.

—Kardia, ¿me prestas tu teléfono? —preguntó Milo—. Quiero mostrarle ese juego que tienes a Camus.

—Tenlo —Sacó el celular y se lo tendió a su hermano—, aunque no tiene mucha batería, a menos que sepan hacer magia para cargarlo sin luz.

Milo le sacó la lengua en respuesta, para luego concentrarse en explicarle a Camus el juego. El unicornio del espacio ahora también venía con su aplicación para el celular, oh sí.

Los hermanos mayores se dedicaron a lavar la vajilla, tarea bastante engorrosa considerando que sólo tenían la luz de una vela, porque habían olvidado comprar más cuando fueron por la comida. Dégel lavó los platos con agua fría, la cual parecía no incomodarle en absoluto, y Kardia los iba secando, más que nada para hacer algo.

—Veo que estás perdiendo los rastros de la enfermedad —comentó Dégel. Ya lo había notado claramente, pero no habían hecho mucho comentario al respecto. Aunque Kardia sí dijo que fue al médico, incluso le mostró orgulloso el certificado mientras esperaban la comida en aquel establecimiento.

—Gracias a un potente medicamento —Seguramente si no estuviera acostumbrado a esa droga, lo hubiera tumbado— y un médico lo bastante osado como para recetarlo.

—Es bueno que estés más tranquilo —dijo mientras enjuagaba un plato— y Milo también.

Kardia resopló con cansancio y puso una mueca un tanto extraña. Quizá lo más difícil del asunto era convencer a Milo de que ya estaba bien. Ese par de días su hermanito casi no se había despegado de él, no decía ni hacía ningún movimiento de más, pero Kardia podía distinguir en los ojos del niño la preocupación y la forma en que lo miraba, o vigilaba mejor dicho, a cada instante. No se quejaba de esto ni tampoco lo haría. Lo que ocurrió fue por un descuido suyo, pero aquellas dudas de Milo venían junto con recuerdos del pasado. Por más que se tratara sólo de un mocoso, era increíblemente inteligente y perceptivo, situación con la que Kardia a veces dudaba en cómo lidiar, pero lo hacía de la mejor forma.

Permaneció un rato en silencio, pensando en muchas cosas, las cuales le venían rondando en la cabeza hace un par de días. Dégel pareció notar aquel estado, porque se giró a verlo y permaneció así, hasta que Kardia al fin volvió a reparar en él.

—Ah, ya acabaste —dijo mientras tomaba el último vaso helado y mojado—. Están muy callados, ¿no crees? —mencionó refiriéndose a Milo y Camus.

—Deben estar con ese juego —contestó Dégel secándose las manos.

—Me sorprende del enano, siempre es muy ruidoso —Una sonrisa se le escapó al decir eso, que no era más que la pura verdad.

—Difiero un poco de esa observación —No hacía mucho tiempo que Dégel conocía a Milo, ni a Kardia, pero pasaba el suficiente tiempo diario con el pequeño como para comenzar a tener su propia crítica. Milo era un niño con mucha energía y bastante alegre, pero no le parecía algo negativo, además de que siempre era muy respetuoso. No tenía ninguna queja.

—No lo harías si hubieras conocido a Milo de más chico —espetó Kardia al tiempo que un brillo nostálgico y alegre le bañó los ojos, el cual apenas era apreciable por la pobre luz que les daba esa vela—. Era uno de esos niños terremoto, que gritan, saltan, se trepan a todos lados y no los puedes alcanzar con nada.

Dégel arqueó levemente las cejas y no se sintió sorprendido por esa explicación, incluso se lo podía imaginar perfectamente. Hasta no le parecería extraño que Kardia haya sido un niño similar, pero al crecer uno suele ir cambiando y madurando, aunque no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto el otro lo había hecho. Cada quien lo hace de una forma distinta, se recordó.

—Camus siempre fue muy tranquilo —comentó mientras le venían a la mente algunos sucesos vividos con su hermano—. De hecho, creo que ahora está siendo un poco más sociable.

—Es parte de crecer —Kardia dejó el vaso a un lado y el trapo con el que secaba, para colocarse junto a Dégel, ambos apoyados en la mesada de esa cocina—. Cuando Milo vino conmigo ni siquiera me hablaba, no sé cómo logré que confiara en mí y me respetara. Ese momento parece algo muy lejano ahora.

—Bueno… eres su hermano después de todo.

—Sí, pero él vino a vivir conmigo a los cuatro años y no se acordaba quién era yo —Dejó un segundo la vista fija en la nada, de verdad sintiendo que los momentos de los que hablaba había ocurrido en otra vida, a otra persona, con la cual no tenía absolutamente nada que ver—. Hubo un par de años en que viví en el exterior. Cuando me fui Milo era una cosita pequeña que no hacía más que llorar, dormir y hacer caca; pero al regresar ya era más grande y por supuesto no se acordaba de mí.

—Es lógico —asintió y una pequeña duda le picó. Estaba consciente de que podía ser inapropiado, pero se animó a decirla de todas formas—. ¿Por qué fue que decidiste regresar si vivías en otra parte?

—Esa historia es larga, francesito cuatro ojos, pero puedo contártela —dijo riéndose, captando la leve molestia del otro por sus palabras—. Aunque quizá debería hablarte un poco de mis aventuras por el mundo… ¡Ya sé! Te puedo mostrar algunas fotos, tengo un montón de esas mierdas. Así no tendré que hablar tanto. Espérame aquí.

Estuvo a punto de objetar algo, pero Kardia salió disparado a perderse entre la penumbra. Ni siquiera se llevó una vela consigo y tampoco volvió a buscarla, Dégel en ningún momento pensó en llevársela. Aspiró un poco de aire mientras dirigía sus pasos para ver qué hacían los niños, a quienes encontró en el cuarto, en su propio cuarto, acostados y durmiendo. Una sonrisa se le escapó al ver lo calmados que estaban. No era muy tarde en realidad, pero sí una hora adecuada para que dos pequeños durmieran. Le causó gracia ver cómo Camus dormía hecho un bollito y Milo se pegaba a él, como si fuese su almohada o alguna clase de calentador. Sin duda ambos eran encantadores. Tomó una manta que había a los pies de la cama y los arropó para que descansaran más cómodamente. Le alegraba mucho de que su pequeño hermano tuviera un amigo cercano, con el que parecía llevarse muy bien y no incomodarle para nada estar a su lado hasta para dormir.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Dégel tuvo la idea de que Kardia también se había quedado dormido, hasta que regresó con una pequeña caja entre sus manos, alegando que era imposible buscar algo con la mísera luz de un encendedor. Internamente, Dégel se preguntó cómo no prendió fuego nada por accidente, pero al instante alejó eso de su mente. Kardia lo obligó a ir hasta la sala, con suficiente cantidad de velas como para una sesión de espiritismo, donde se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a esculcar el contenido.

Fue como abrir una caja con distintos tipos de té, traídos de montones de lugares diferentes y con sabores que uno nunca podría imaginar estarían en un pequeño y simple cofre.

Grecia. Italia. Suiza. Francia. Holanda. España. Alemania. Polonia. ¿La India? Kardia había estado en muchísimos lugares. Dentro de la caja había muchas cosas además de todos los recuerdos y "tonterías" como el otro les llamaba. La historia comenzó con que se había marchado de su casa a los quince años para recorrer el mundo y buscar su propio camino. Según lo explicado, Kardia dijo que le agarró un "ataque idiota de adolescente" y él, como siempre fue tan impulsivo y perseverante con sus deseos, hizo su voluntad. Costó bastante, pero así fue.

—¿Sabes cinco idiomas? —preguntó Dégel incrédulo, cortándolo en cierta parte del relato, donde explicaba las cosas que fueron cambiando en él.

—Quizá me falte un poco de gramática y mi ruso sea cavernícola, pero sí —En su mente los contó, el griego era su lengua materna, pero había aprendido bastante bien el inglés, francés, español y ruso durante sus viajes. Todo eso gracias a que tenía una buena memoria y oído—. Debía que aprender para conseguir un trabajo y vivir.

—¿Y de qué trabajabas?

—De todo —Buscó entre la cajita y sacó un antifaz. Era sencillo, con un ligero toque veneciano, muy lindo e ideal para una fiesta de máscaras—. En Francia yo vendía de estas en la puerta de un baile, ahí conocí a una señora que me ayudó mucho. Me vio como un mocoso sin rumbo, pero que parecía buen muchacho o algo así. Era extraña en realidad, fumaba plantas raras mientras caminaba por los jardines del palacio de Versailles y a mí eso me parecía genial.

—Pareces que has hecho de todo —mencionó Dégel, aunque no estaba seguro de qué decir en realidad. Observaba las fotos de algunos lugares que podía reconocer y otros que no, pero cada imagen tenía anotada en la parte de atrás un lugar y una fecha. Quién diría que Kardia fuera así de ordenado, quizá era para no olvidar nada en el futuro.

—Bastante, pero tuve mucha suerte también, como conocer a esa vieja. Acabó viajando conmigo, tenía como setenta años y era la cosa más arrugada y trotamundos que he visto. Luego en Rusia me regaló un pasaje y se fue, dijo que quería irse para otro lado a buscar un vikingo o algo así.

—¿Te regaló un pasaje?

—Ajá, ni siquiera sabía para dónde, me enteré cuando ya estaba en el avión y terminé en la India. Quise dormir en la puerta de un templo budista y me echaron a patadas.

—En realidad suena como algo que harías —Tenía poco de conocer a Kardia, pero lo intuía perfectamente, y éste rió por su comentario.

—Sí, pero fue divertido —Tomó algunas fotografías y se las tendió a Dégel—. Fui a una ciudad con unos templos con un montón de esculturas en posiciones sexuales. Era como el Kamasutra hecho en piedra.

Tal y como dijo Kardia, Dégel pudo apreciar en las imágenes a lo que éste se refería. Incluso se rió cuando, en algunas fotos, aparecía Kardia haciendo caras graciosas a la cámara o junto a las figuras de piedra. Sin embargo, también notó a otra persona que aparecía reiteradas veces en esas fotos y comenzó a creer que no era casualidad cuando los vio juntos en una.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó señalando al hombre de la fotografía.

—Ah, es Asmita —contestó con una sonrisa—. Él fue quien me echó del templo el día que llegué a la India, luego se apiadó de mí y me guió un poco. Por suerte él sabía hablar griego, porque yo no entendía un carajo de hindú o lo que sea que se hablase allí.

—¿Por qué tiene los ojos cerrados?

—Por algo que tiene que ver con Buda y porque es ciego, aunque se te olvida cuando estás junto a él. Es un poco raro.

No quiso preguntar más, porque para que Kadia dijera que alguien era raro entonces debía serlo, pero admitía que cierta curiosidad le había causado. ¿Será que aún eran amigos? Sin darse cuenta, estaba conociendo cada vez más sobre las personas que rodeaban a ese hombre frente a su casa e incluso el mundo que éste habitaba. La corriente lo estaba arrastrando, pero por alguna razón no parecía tan malo.

—Él me decía que no hable con extraños, casi como una madre —continuó relatando Kardia—. Por supuesto que no le hice caso, hablé medio a las señas con unos sujetos preguntándoles si no tenían algo para beber y me dieron una cosa que parecía té o licor. Lo tomé y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en la cárcel. Asmita me fue a sacar, pagó mi fianza y dijo que me estuvo persiguiendo por dos semanas. Además de que me denunciaron por daños a la propiedad privada en algunos templos, casas e instalaciones gubernamentales, y que me volví activista político hindú… La verdad no me acuerdo de nada.

Había quedado con la boca levemente entreabierta al oír eso. Sí que no se lo esperó, pero luego de salir de su estupefacción, se rió. Ambos lo hicieron. Kardia contó un par situaciones graciosas más que ocurrieron en el momento, como el regaño de Asmita, de la policía o los seguidores políticos que había obtenido en tan sólo dos semanas que le duró el efecto de ese té, que hasta el día de hoy no sabía qué contenía. El relato terminó cuando le dijo que volvió definitivamente a Grecia luego de la aventura en la India.

—Has hecho más de lo que imaginaba —confesó Dégel, presintiendo que eso sólo agrandaba más el ego del otro—. Yo detesto subirme a los aviones.

—¿Te asusta? —preguntó ahora sintiéndose interesado por escuchar.

—No en realidad, de todas formas lo hago, pero nunca en un viaje por disfrute o por una aventura, siempre es por algo más —Divagó levemente con algunas de las fotos de Kardia aún entre sus manos—. La primera vez que viajé iba con Camus siendo un bebé prácticamente y el avión casi se cae.

—Se ve que tuvieron suerte igual —Intentó dar ánimo, pero quería que Dégel le dijera más, aunque parecía medio reacio a contar, mas no tanto como en otras ocasiones—. ¿Ibas solo con él? — preguntó y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

—Veníamos a vivir aquí de hecho —Un suspiro suave escapó por sus labios mientras se tiraba contra el respaldo del sillón—. En serio parece algo muy lejano.

—Oye, no se vale —dijo repentinamente Kardia con un tono entre reproche y divertido—. Dijiste que me contarías un poco más de tu historia.

—¿Tengo que recordarte quién fue el que se emocionó hablando de sus aventuras psicodélicas por el mundo?

Una carcajada se escapó de sus labios y se volteó para ver mejor a Dégel. Ahí se cuestionó un poco, notando lo peculiar de la situación, la cual se había dado sin que se lo propusiera. Ambos solos, ahí sentados, con la tenue luz de las velas y hablando de la vida. ¿Sería esto alguna clase de señal? No estaba seguro ni tampoco se iba a detener a pensarlo, como todo en su vida, sólo lo dejaría fluir. Un instinto diferente se activó en su cabeza. Volvió a percibir ese aroma que le llamó la atención cuando entró a esa casa, ese mismo que venía sintiendo todo el día, pero que indudablemente ahora era más fuerte. Ya no tenía dudas, debía provenir de Dégel y eso, en cierta forma, le resultaba atrayente.

—Bueno, la noche aún es joven —Realmente no tenía idea de qué hora sería ni tampoco le interesaba mucho saber.

—Quizá para la próxima —dijo Dégel, haciéndole arquear una ceja.

—¿Existirá una próxima? —Ahora, Kardia tampoco tenía ida a qué iba referida esa pregunta y a la vez sí.

—¿Por qué no habría de existir?

La conversación se había tornado demasiado confusa y escabrosa, cosa que le parecía completamente excitante. A diferencia de otras personas, lo desconocido a Kardia le causaba mucho entusiasmo en lugar de miedo. Ahora incluso, Dégel le estaba provocando una sensación incierta, un instinto que nacía con fuerza de su interior y él no tenía ninguna voluntad para detenerlo ni tampoco deseo de hacerlo. Llevó su mano a aquel rostro que unas cuantas veces se preguntó cómo se sentiría tocar y algunos de sus dedos acariciaron el largo cabello. ¿Plumas, porcelana, satén, terciopelo? No sabía con qué comparar la sensación que embargó sus sentidos al rozarlo, sólo era consciente de que tenía ansias de hacerlo con más ímpetu.

Dégel no se apartó de él ni cuando se acercó nuevamente. Posiblemente la influencia del momento y el ambiente hayan contribuido, pero Kardia quería creer que era diferente. Que eso que notaba en los ojos de su vecino era una muestra de deseo disimulado, reflejado en ese iris oculto tras un par de vidrios la mayoría de las veces. ¿Hoy tampoco traía lentes? Ya lo había notado antes, pero lo recordó recién cuando su rostro estuvo a centímetros del otro.

No hubo vergüenza, ni lamentos o algo similar. Acciones guiadas por movimientos impulsivos o, como realmente lo creía Kardia, era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría. Sea como fuese, no tuvieron inconveniente alguno de estar uno junto al otro aquel instante y compartir juntos un momento con tal magnitud de intimidad; como tampoco les costó separarse cuando sintieron un estruendo que les trajo una leve reminiscencia.

Kardia ahora necesitaba un nuevo celular y Dégel meditar sobre hasta qué punto conviene dejarse llevar.

* * *

Por si no se entendió qué pasó al final: Milo estaba durmiendo, con el celular de Kardia por ahí, se movió y el aparato se destruyó contra el piso. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso(?

Saben que ya empecé la facultad. Sí, volví a estudiar después del verano. Ojo, que haya vuelto a estudiar no quiere decir que deje de publicar cosas. Ya me organizaré.

Pasaron cosas, aparecen otros personajes. No tengo idea en qué terminará esto. Algo lindo, supongo.

Camus y Milo no hicieron nada en este capítulo, pero en el próximo sí que harán... 1313(?)

Mis fanfics tienen un sabor peculiar, sobre todo éste. Los amo igual, con todo su sabor a drogas. Por cierto, como dato curioso, el lugar que Kardia menciona que fue en la India con templos de esculturas locas existe: Es una ciudad que se llama Khajuraho. Lo gracioso es que en mi celular tengo una aplicación de viajes, que tira destinos al azar, un día jugando me salió esa ciudad y pensé que estaría bueno para el fanfic. También me salió Sorrento, Italia... Otra señal para escribir más fanfics de Saint Seiya(?)

Bueno, ya paro que voy a hablar eternamente si no. Un millón de gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic. Los amo, los besaría a todos. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Aprovecho para hacerme promoción: Estoy escribiendo un Dohko/Shion que es en el mismo universo de este fanfic, donde ellos crían a Mu desde que es bien bebito. Será un fic corto y se llama _Nada fácil_. Quien quiere puede ir a leerlo y quien no... Les lameré la frente(?

Muchas gracias de nuevo. Perdonen los retrasos, gracias por entender y leer. Besos y nos veremos pronto!

* * *

 **Guest:** Gracias por tu comentario y las manzanas de inspiración. No te preocupes por Milo, Kardia se ocupará de cuidarlo y Dégel también. Muchos besitos *-*

 **Cloudblue21:** Gracias por los saludos, aunque ahora con el tiempo que pasó debería desearte felices pascuas(?) Sí, Aspros quiere a Kardia, en mi mente todos lo quieren, si es hermoso. Jajaj, todos hemos tenido contacto con esas señoras raras y espeluznantes, pero todo estará bien. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero vernos pronto. Besitos *-*

 **Ana:** Ay, te quiero*-* Es divertido ver cómo me reprendes por mis tardanzas, aunque ahora me lo merezco. Tardé mucho. Perdón por eso. Y sí, Ana, claro que conozco las horas en que despertas, te estoy observando... Ah, re Elmo(?) Me alegro de que te gustara ese capítulo. Yo quería que Kardia y Camus también tengan, o empiecen a tener, una relación. Yo soy algo mala para el consuelo, más con los niños, pero concuerdo en que me gustaría tener crías como ellos. Qué bueno que también te gustara el capítulo de Kardia enfermo y Dégel cuidándolo, se van creando situaciones que los acercan más de formas locas. Tenes un uso tan bello de la palabra que me emociono cada vez que leo tus comentarios, sos re hermosa. No necesariamente estuvo "ausente" el Locus o yo... Sólo tuvimos una pequeña pausa(?) Un beso muy baboso para vos de un perro salchicha del espacio.


	7. Deshielo

Hola, acá, desempolvando la cuenta(?) En fin, sé que pasó mucho, pero yo dije que no abandoné mi historia, sólo... cosas(?)

En fin, aquí está el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Siento que pasan muchas cosas jaja.

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenecen, son de Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

El silencio que se estaba forjando en esa habitación era demasiado peculiar y, hasta el momento, nadie lo había notado. Dégel estaba ocupado revisando algunas cuestiones de su trabajo y unos pequeños imprevistos que acaban de aparecerle, tanto que no notó la extraña situación que se daba en la sala de su casa. Era viernes en la tarde y estaba cuidando a los niños, siguiendo el acuerdo estipulado con su vecino de enfrente. Sin embargo, aquel par de infantes se encontraban viviendo un día diferente, uno de ellos estaba diferente en realidad.

Camus, en un principio, no se fijó en los detalles, porque sinceramente no le interesaba, pero llegó un punto donde no pudo evitar notar que algo faltaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que, cuando Milo iba en las tarde a su casa, le hablase, jugara o hiciera alguna clase de ruido. Le costó, pero se había acostumbrado a la personalidad hiperactiva de ese niño. Sin embargo, hoy no estaba como siempre. Dejó que sus ojos cayeran en él y Camus meditó si ese sería realmente Milo. Aquel niño estaba sentado junto a él, ambos en el suelo, frente a una mesa pequeña, muy baja, hecha de madera y colocada sobre una alfombra. Camus escribía en su cuaderno de la escuela mientras que Milo dibujaba algunas hojas blancas o al menos fingía que lo hacía. Se veía completamente distraído, callado, pensativo, perdido en alguna parte de su mente, tanto como para consumir su gran energía.

Arqueó una ceja mientras miraba la hoja del otro niño, repleta de líneas y garabatos sin sentido. Milo nunca dibujaba ese tipo de cosas y dudaba que estuviera practicando alguna especie de arte moderno. No, en definitiva algo le pasaba.

—Milo —llamó al otro, pero éste no le contestó, incluso ni parecía que lo había escuchado—. Milo… ¡Milo!

A su tercer llamado, un poco más exigente, el otro niño lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión que casi parecía que lo había despertado de un fuerte letargo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mirando a Camus con atención.

—Estás rayando la mesa —respondió señalando los bordes del dibujo de Milo, donde la mesa estaba pintada con crayón.

—Ah, sí… Lo siento.

Esa respuesta le hizo juntar las cejas a Camus, confundido. ¿Qué supone que era esa reacción? Incluso vio al otro tratando de limpiar sus errores de dibujo con tranquilidad, luego de disculparse. No necesitó más pruebas, algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿ _Mmh_? —Regresó sus ojos a Camus y lo miró como si no entendiera la pregunta—. Nada.

—¿Nada? Llevas un rato largo haciendo garabatos sin decir una palabra y te saliste de la hoja. Tú no haces eso —expuso y Milo lo observó con sorpresa. Camus sabía que, por más desastroso que fuera Milo, ese comportamiento era anormal en él. Llevaban tiempo suficiente conviviendo para tener esa certeza—. Algo te pasa.

—¡No me pasa nada! —dijo con hastío por tanta exigencia—. Además, ¿qué te importa si me pasa algo? No lo entenderías.

Esas palabras le resultaron fastidiosas e hirientes, pero Camus era un niño lo suficientemente racional e inteligente para no volver a dejarse llevar por los arrebatos de Milo. Una vez cayó, de nuevo no. Hacía falta más para provocarlo. Sólo tomó su lápiz y regresó la vista a su cuaderno.

—Bien, no me cuentes si no quieres.

Las palabras tajantes y frías fueron casi como un puñal adentrándose en la piel del pequeño. El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente. Camus no alcanzó a escribir una oración de la tarea porque Milo había vuelto a hablar.

—¡Es que Aioria es un tonto!

Una satisfacción que casi le hizo sonreír lo llenó. Había estado seguro de que el otro le hablaría y terminaría contándole qué le pasaba. Era increíble que, con el tiempo que llevaban juntos, haya logrado conocer cómo funcionaba Milo. De hecho era un niño bastante transparente y simple, pero eso no lo hacía aburrido o malo. En realidad era peculiar o así lo pensaba. Ya Camus había aceptado que, en una forma indefinible, Milo le agradaba.

—¿Se pelearon? —preguntó sin demostrar mucho interés. Durante la escuela había visto a Milo algo envalentonado hablando con ese niño y otros más en el recreo; desde entonces se había quedado en esa actitud enojada y autista.

—Todo el día estuvo alardeando de que ahora que es novio de Marin ya es mayor y no va a ser más mi amigo porque sólo soy un niño —relató sintiéndose cada vez más molesto al rememorar el momento—. ¡Y Saga y Kanon le dieron la razón! Todo porque no tengo novia ni nunca besé a nadie —Recargó su rostro en una de sus manos y su expresión molesta se transformó en un puchero.

—No deberías afectarte lo que ellos te digan —Camus sabía a la perfección que tenía razón, pero no creía que sus palabras surtieran efecto en el otro.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —repuso mirándolo de mala manera—. Seguro tampoco has dado ni un beso.

Los ojos de Camus se abrieron de forma exagerada, en una expresión que pareció divertir a Milo.

—Eso no te incumbe —contestó volteando su rostro. Había intentado ayudar pero ya se había arrepentido—. ¿Qué tiene de importante? Sólo te molestan, siempre lo hacen.

—¡Sí, pero tienen razón! Sólo soy un niño que ni eso ha podido hacer. Voy a cumplir diez y ni siquiera di un beso. Quiero ser grande y…

Mordió sus labios antes decir lo que quería. Deseaba ser mayor y poder concretar algunos objetivos. Además de que la persona que le gustaba se fijara en él. ¡Pero sólo era un niño! ¿Quién lo vería diferente a este paso? Nadie, mucho menos Dégel.

Un pequeño fastidio se dejó ver a través de los ojos de Camus. Él realmente no entendía por qué tanto escándalo, pero no era sólo cosa de Milo, todo el mundo hacía escándalo por ese tipo de cosas: Novios, citas, el primer beso. Quizá se debiera a que él tenía otro tipo de intereses, por lo que esas circunstancias no llegaban a llamarle la atención. Incluso creía que podría vivir tranquilamente sin que le afectase, pero aún seguía siendo niño, por lo que cierta curiosidad sobre _qué tenía de especial_ le surgía inevitablemente.

Resopló bajito ya harto de esa situación y se volteó a mirar a Milo sin cambiar su semblante calmo en ningún momento.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió de una forma que sonó casi imperativa y hasta Milo lo sintió así.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero no lo hizo por alguna razón. Sólo cerró sus ojos, quedando vulnerable a lo que sea que su amigo quisiera hacer. Camus no era malo como Saga, Kanon o Aioria, por lo tanto sabía que no le haría alguna broma tonta; pero también ese pedido era muy extraño.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió una leve presión en sus labios, muy suave y rápida, junto con un pequeño ruido, que sonó casi como un chasqueo. Abrió los ojos con gran asombro observando a Camus, quien no le miraba y parecía nuevamente concentrado en su tarea, pero con la cara levemente sonrosada. Se llevó los dedos a la boca un momento, palpando sus labios con cuidado. ¿Acaso Camus había hecho…?

—Camus… —le llamó sin saber realmente qué preguntar, pero el otro niño no lo dejó seguir hablando.

—Te dije que no era nada importante —sentenció sin mirarlo, escribiendo en sus hojas quién sabe qué.

Milo guardó silencio otra vez, pero ya no era porque se sintiera abrumado, sino porque no había nada más que decir al respecto. Camus tenía razón, era algo simple, sin importancia, pero internamente se sintió feliz de ya poder decir que dio su primer beso. Ahora no tendrían con qué molestarle sus tontos amigos. Sin embargo, una pequeña duda lo asaltó nuevamente.

—Oye —le llamó y Camus apenas levantó los ojos—, si me preguntan si alguna vez besé a una niña, ¿también cuenta?

Al oír semejante argumento, el pequeño golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano prácticamente, arrepintiéndose un poco de lo que había hecho momentos antes. Milo era un tonto, pero por alguna razón no le molestó hacer aquello. Quizá fuese porque se trataba justamente del niño que se había vuelto su amigo cercano… o porque realmente no era algo importante.

No contestó a esa pregunta porque era algo obvio y Milo también llegó a la misma conclusión. Ninguno era niña, pero ya habían dado su primer beso. Era estúpido pensar si contaba o no.

El tiempo pasó ágilmente, sin que ninguno de los niños se diera cuenta. Hablaron y jugaron un poco más, sin volver a comentar lo ocurrido antes, hasta que Kardia llegó a buscar a Milo. El pequeño fue al encuentro con su hermano después de despedirse de Camus y Dégel le abrió la puerta. Ladeó la cabeza al saludarlo, confundido por su expresión; Kardia estaba más serio de lo normal y eso era raro. Por lo general, para que estuviera así, era porque se encontraba muy metido en sus pensamientos o preocupado por algo. Milo se sintió responsable al instante, pensando que su hermano mayor seguía molesto porque le había roto el celular sin querer. Bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Lo que Milo desconocía era que la verdadera razón de la seriedad de Kardia era Dégel. Después de la tensión íntima que habían compartido en su último encuentro, su relación se había vuelto distante, casi como si existiera un abismo entre ellos. ¿Por qué?, tenía muchas ganas de preguntar, pero nunca parecía ser el momento de hacerlo. Sus hermanos siempre estaban con ellos y no podía ponerse a discutir cosas semejantes delante de un par de niños que nada tenían que ver.

La indiferencia con la que Dégel lo miraba no pasaba desapercibida para él. Moría de ganas por enfrentarlo y decirle qué le pasaba. ¿Acaso ellos no se estaban llevando bien hasta el momento? Hablaban y se hacían favores, casi como dos amigos. ¿Por qué de repente se había creado esta distancia? La única respuesta que Kardia tenía era que todo lo que había pensado en ese tiempo no era su imaginación; Dégel sí lo veía con otros ojos. Porque, si no fuese así, no estaría haciendo esto ni tampoco se hubiera dejado llevar hasta casi besarse la otra noche. Había deseo entre ambos, sin duda. Se gustaban. Sin embargo, ¿qué era lo que los alejaba ahora? No tenía ni idea. Confusión, inseguridad, estupidez; vaya a saber uno qué y él estaba perdiendo cada vez más el interés en arreglarlo.

—Kardia —No iba a mentir que se sorprendió cuando la voz de Dégel lo llamó justo cuando se estaba yendo. ¿Qué quería ahora? Se dio vuelta sin mostrar su curiosidad a través de sus facciones—. Mañana… —dijo con un poco de duda, cosa que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. En esa semana Dégel apenas le había hablado, sólo para saludarse, así que le intrigó mucho qué le diría—. Mañana tengo que trabajar —completó su frase finalmente—. ¿Podrías cuidar a Camus?

Ah, claro. Eso era. Mañana era sábado y Kardia no tenía que trabajar, extraño que Dégel sí, pero no preguntó.

—Sí, llévalo —contestó simplemente y se fue. Él no era del tipo que rogaba o forzaba algo que no funcionaría. Kardía sabía que si podía darse así sería.

No hubo más palabras ni pedidos aquel día. Tampoco quiso pensar más al respecto de ese tema, demasiado con que tuvo que recordar cómo usar el teléfono fijo para llamar a Manigoldo. Al menos uno o dos números era capaz de recordar por sí mismo sin el celular.

Kardia se acostó a dormir esa noche, cansado de trabajar y pensar tanto sobre cosas que parecían no valer la pena, cuando algo en su habitación le sorprendió. Milo se había metido en la cama con él y lo estaba abrazando, escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Esto le llamó la atención, más que nada porque el enano hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de impulsos. Abrazó a su hermano y le acarició la cabeza, sabiendo que eso podría calmar cualquier cosa que tuviera.

—¿Qué pasa, enano? —preguntó en un susurro cansado—. ¿Tienes miedo?

Muchas veces, Milo se había metido en su cama en busca de refugio y protección. Aún lo hacía en realidad, pero en ocasiones esporádicas, cuando se asustaba por una pesadilla o una película de terror; por lo que creyó que ahora pasaría algo así.

—Perdón —mencionó Milo sin quitar la cabeza de su pecho—. No quise romper tu celular, perdón…

Esas palabras le sorprendieron hasta el punto de quedarse mudo unos instantes, hasta que sonrió y abrazó a su hermanito con más fuerza. Sí, un poco se había enojado, pero tampoco tanto. Le llamó mucho la atención que el enano se preocupara por eso, era un monstruo con sentimientos. Un pequeño monstruito que quería mucho a su hermano monstruo mayor y no quería que siguiera enojado. Eso, en cierta forma, le causó ternura.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró calmado mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda del pequeño, transmitiéndole tranquilidad y cariño, en la medida de lo posible—. Sólo era un teléfono, Milo. No importa. Ahora duerme.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta ni tampoco la esperó. Milo se quedó dormido ahí con él, rindiéndose ambos ante el cansancio. A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano, más por deber que por gusto, y obligó a Milo a levantarse también, cosa que produjo un par de quejas del enano sobre por qué debía madrugar un sábado. Kardia no contestó, la respuesta tocó la puerta unos instantes después.

Camus lo saludó como siempre y entró a su casa, Dégel sólo dijo que pasaría más tarde por él y Kardia no le buscó conversación como normalmente haría. Quizás una buena forma de romper con esa escarcha que se había formado en su relación sería hablando, pero en ese momento no sintió ganas. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? No, él sabía lo que hacía. Tenía una corazonada, la cual le decía que evocara a su poca paciencia y esperara. Kardia confiaba en sus instintos, aunque a veces creía que no tenía sentido eso.

La mañana pasó nublada y rápida, hasta que alguien nuevo tocó la puerta cerca del mediodía. Los característicos golpes le dijeron al instante de quién se trataba.

—Menos mal que me dijiste "paso temprano" hace horas que te estoy esperando, imbécil —se quejó abriendo la puerta, encontrándose a Manigoldo del otro lado.

—No es mi culpa que en tu pequeño cerebro no alcance para entender el doble sentido de una frase —mencionó excusándose—. Qué mal agradecido y yo que vengo a ayudarte.

Kardia suspiró. Sí, él había hablado con Manigoldo por si no le sobraba un teléfono para remplazar, por el momento, el que le rompió Milo. Había tenido suerte, su amigo estaba por irse de viaje.

Estuvo a punto de dejarlo entrar cuando algo a los pies de Manigoldo llamó su atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando al perro junto a Manigoldo.

—Un perro, idiota —contestó con naturalidad—. ¿O acaso ya te olvidaste cómo eran? —Manigoldo alzó al pequeño perro hasta la cara de Kardia e hizo que lo lamiera—. ¿Ya te olvidaste de Duky? Saluda al tarado de Kardia, Duky.

El perro estuvo un rato lamiéndole la cara y Kardia lo apartó de su vista. Recordaba bien a ese cachorro con manchas negras y marrones, casi igual a un perro salchicha pero más gordo.

—Sé quién es —mencionó irritado—. Mi pregunta es: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo había subido Manigoldo sin que él le abriera? Tendría que hablar con esa vieja de planta baja para que no dejara pasar más gente que venía a "visitarlo". Un día lo lamentaría sin duda.

—Ah —expresó Manigoldo dejando al perro en el suelo—. Lo traje para que lo cuides —dijo con tranquilidad y Kardia alzó una ceja sin entender—. Albafica se viene conmigo y su papá también sale, así que nadie puede cuidarlo.

—¿Y yo que culpa tengo de que te quieras ir a joder por el mundo con tu novio? Llévenlo con ustedes.

—Ya me esperaba que fueras así de mierda —dramatizó un poco mientras Kardia rodaba los ojos fastidiado—. Yo me preocupo por ayudarte siempre y una vez que te pido un favor te lavas las manos, qué bicho traidor.

—Oye, oye, tampoco es para que te pongas a exagerar —Lo detuvo, sin poderse creer que esto estaba pasando—. No importa lo que digas, esa cosa que hace caca no va a entrar en mi casa, ya suficiente con Milo.

—Bien, es tu decisión —dijo con resignación que, a ojos de Kardia, era fingida—. La próxima vez que necesites algo pídele ayuda a la rubia, al tarado de Sísifo o a las fotocopias gruñonas; a mí ya no me busques.

Comenzó a irse y Kardia suspiró mientras lo veía caminar hacia la escalera con el cachorro, como si se dirigiera a un matadero. ¿Por qué tenía que tener esta clase de amigos? ¿Y qué le pasaba a todo el mundo que le habían visto cara de niñera? Al parecer debería cambiar de trabajo según las señales que le estaba dando el universo.

—Espera —Lo detuvo antes de que bajara más de dos escalones—. Está bien, te cuido a la máquina de caca, pero esto te va a salir más caro que un celular.

Esas palabras alcanzaron para que Manigoldo lo estrechara en un fuerte abrazo y casi le besara la boca, pero omitieron eso último, mientras el perro ladraba contento junto a ellos. Kardia no quiso oír más a su amigo y entró con el perro, dedicándole una última frase a Manigoldo de "que te vaya a abrir la vieja" cuando se negó a bajar a abrirle.

Alzó al pequeño animal entre sus manos, el cual se removió alegre y le besó la cara de nuevo. Qué asco. Ahora tenía dos máquinas productoras de desechos y una le llenaba de baba. No es que le desagradaran los animales, sólo que en su mente significaba más trabajo.

—¡Milo! —gritó para que el enano fuera hasta él.

—¿Qué? —Su monstruo, en vez de ir, sólo le devolvió el grito.

—¡Ven aquí, enano! —Eso parecía conversación de locos y Kardia supo que debía ser el héroe que se dirigiera a la montaña, o al bicho, era lo mismo.

Milo no tenía los mejores hábitos definitivamente. ¿Será que hacía algo mal en su crianza o no le daba comida balanceada en su dieta? Llevaba muy poco tiempo con el perro como para empezar a ver a su hermano como una mascota también. No eran lo mismo, sólo tenían algunas cosas en común: Comer, dormir, ensuciar, joder. La única diferencia era que uno hablaba para insultarlo y al otro podía hacerlo dormir en la cocina... No, el niño no podía dormir en la cocina, aunque se porte mal, pero sí implementaba otro tipo de tácticas.

El enano apareció delante de sus ojos al fin, seguido de su amiguito. Cierto, hoy estaba de super niñera. ¿En serio debería cambiar de trabajo? Podría considerar eso de anotarse en una agencia, seguro habría niñeras jóvenes y lindas, no como las gordas de esos programas horribles de la televisión.

—Ten —le entregó el perro a Milo, quien lo recibió muy emocionado.

—¡Duky! —espetó el niño cuando reconoció al cachorro y éste lo saludó eufórico.

—Estará con nosotros unos días —explicó Kardia sin muchos ánimos—. Es tu tarea vigilar que no destruya nada —Sus ojos se posaron en Camus, quien miraba curioso al animal—, de los dos —agregó sin importarle en absoluto qué le dijera ese niño. Ahora era la figura de autoridad y como tal no pensaba andar atrás de un perro, para eso estaba su hermano menor.

Camus ladeó la cabeza, confundido al oír esa declaración, sintiéndose absolutamente ajeno a aquella "orden" que les proporcionó Kardia y, a sus ojos, no se veía como lo que en su mente la figura de autoridad era. En la mente del pequeño, Kardia sólo era ese ser que estaba para brindarle seguridad durante la corta ausencia de su hermano, aunque Camus no creía que fuera necesario, pero tenía que aceptarlo por su corta edad y porque Dégel no accedería a dejarlo solo tan fácilmente con lo responsable que siempre había sido.

Más allá de que se sintiera lo suficientemente capaz de valerse por sí mismo, Camus seguía siendo un niño y como tal podía encantarse fácilmente por una mascota.

Milo acercó al pequeño perro y se lo tendió a Camus. Acarició la cabeza del animal mientras oía a su amigo decir un montón de palabras sobre que era el perro de Albafica y Manigoldo, era muy bueno, que lo conoció cuando acababa de nacer, pero Alba le puso un nombre demasiado raro.

—Durandarte —comentó Camus y Milo le miró como si acabase de hablar en otro idioma—. Eso dice la placa del perro, que se llama Durandarte.

—¿Sí? —Miró asombrado el collar del perro y comprobó que era verdad—. Vaya, tienes razón. No la tenía antes, qué nombre tan raro.

—Así se llamaba la espada del héroe de _La Chanson de Roland_ —recordó muy fácilmente ese poema. Dégel lo tenía entre sus libros y solía darlo en sus clases de literatura francesa o medieval. Sin embargo, Milo casi sintió que le estaba revelando una verdad ancestral o un secreto de magia.

—¿En serio? ¿Un héroe? ¿Así como de espadas y dragones? —Camus no recordaba haber oído de ningún dragón en la _Chanson_ pero aun así asintió—. Qué increíble, no sabía que eso significara su nombre —mencionó Milo rascando su nuca—. Recuerdo que Kardia y Manigoldo se quejaban porque tenía un nombre difícil, así que ellos lo nombraron Duky.

—Sin duda es más fácil —concordó inclinándose para acariciar al perrito de nuevo.

—Pero conoces el nombre de verdad. Eres muy inteligente, Camus.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas como un halago, le dejaron algo desorientado. No era la primera vez que Milo se lo decía. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos de su hermano mayor, pero que una persona ajena a su familia lo hiciera era raro. Sin embargo, le agradaba. Que Milo le hiciera un pequeño cumplido era agradable de una forma peculiar. Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo.

—¡Vamos a jugar con él! —espetó Milo tomando al perro para llevarlo a su cuarto—. Oye, recién hablaste en francés, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

A Camus aquella pregunta en realidad no le pareció extraña. Lo raro allí fue que le produjera sonreír casi sin notarlo.

Ese día, Kardia no tenía ningún plan. Llamar a sus amigos era algo que no le provocaba. Tampoco podía salir si le surgía la oportunidad, todavía estaba siendo niñera. Aunque, en su opinión, no sería un buen trabajo de tiempo completo, por más que hubiera mujeres lindas para conocer. Era una pésima niñera, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban sus productos a cuidar, su único sensor activado en ese momento funcionaba por si el departamento comenzaba a incendiarse. Si había fuego o algo de magnitud proporcional, se levantaría, pero aún no pasaba.

¿Qué hacían las personas aburridas, sin amigos y con niños? Inevitablemente se imaginó como un abuelo y no hacía mucho pasó los veinte años. Por más que no quisiera pensarlo, aún tenía una idea estúpida rondando por su cabeza: Dégel. Se dijo a sí mismo que no haría nada ni pensaría en eso, pero era inevitable.

Un gruñido fastidioso salió de su boca, creyendo que su fijación por Dégel ya se estaba extralimitando. Posiblemente porque cuando Kardia ponía su interés en algo no se detenía hasta conseguirlo y a veces creía que las fuerzas del universo conspiraban para ayudarlo, aunque ahora dudaba mucho de eso.

Repentinamente, la voz de Manigoldo sonó en su cabeza, diciendo que se dejase de joder y saliera de eso, que él no era ese tipo de idiota que se dejaba ahogar en un vaso de Whisky tan fácil. Posiblemente no vendría con alcohol el consejo, pero le sonó algo que su amigo diría para ayudarlo, con más groserías de por medio, palabras inentendibles, más tragos y quizás finalizara con ambos vomitando en la calle. Sin duda algo memorable.

La voz de Manigoldo en su cabeza tenía razón, tenía que dejar de preocuparse. Olvidaría a Dégel y sus extrañas formas. Quizá lo que le hiciera falta fuera salir con alguien, ya ni se acordaba la última vez que dejó a Milo con el primero que se le ocurrió y fue a cazar algo por ahí. Sí, un poco de sexo le faltaba.

Una mano en su hombro le llamó la atención. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus productos a proteger, quienes al parecer buscaban su atención.

—¿Podemos ir a pasear a Duky? —preguntó Milo con una gran sonrisa, la cual claramente decía que por favor dijera que sí.

Odiaba la idea de pasear al perro, pero en ese momento supo que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ya habían almorzado con los enanos y sacarlos a hacer ejercicio sonaba bien.

Kardia suspiró mientras se levantaba del sillón y estiró su cuerpo con pereza.

—Vayan a buscar la correa.

Suerte que Manigoldo trajo todas esas cosas del cachorro, porque aunque Kardia pareciera un mal hermano nunca le puso una correa a Milo. Lo pensó, pero no lo hizo. Necesitaría mínimo tres correas para atar a sus tres monstruos a cargo, así que se resignaría a que sólo el perro fuera atado.

En algún momento sabía que debía sacar a pasear al animal y ahora sí se estaba refiriendo al perro. Lo bueno de tener niños, era que ellos sí parecían interesados en llevar al perrito, al menos más que él. Por lo que decidió que ellos llevaran la correa. Caminaron hasta el parque que quedaba a pocas calles de su casa. Milo corrió junto a Camus, jugando con el cachorro a pocos metros de él. Intentó no perderlos de vista, pero los enanos sí que eran escurridizos.

Un sonido extraño le llamó la atención. Kardia se palpó los bolsillos, sacando su nuevo celular prestado y supo de dónde había provenido ese ruido. Aún no se habituaba a ese aparato. Jamás fue muy amigo de la tecnología ni era algo que le interesase mucho, incluso casi no usaba internet, por lo que ese teléfono tenía un par de misterios que todavía no se había molestado en entender. Sólo era un mensaje de Manigoldo, informando que todo iba bien en su viaje de "luna de miel" y le preguntaba qué estaba su hijo. No pudo evitar reírse al leer eso, pensando que seguramente lo escribió sin que Albafica lo viera.

Apenas escribió dos palabras para contestar cuando un horrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el aire tranquilo se volvió gélido a su alrededor. Alzó la vista buscando a los niños y lo que vio le desencajó el rostro. Kardia siempre confiaba en sus instintos, pero esto era ridículo. Una gran mancha oscura con filosos dientes corrió como una ráfaga furiosa hacia ese perrito que su hermanito abrazó celosamente junto a su amigo. No pensó nada en esos cortos segundos, Kardia sólo corrió, interponiéndose entre los pequeños y ese maldito perro gigante. Su cabeza caliente no le dejó pensar mucho, sólo alcanzó a ver sangre y no le importó en absoluto que la escena se tiñera de ese color.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En definitiva, Dégel no recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan apurado, nervioso y preocupado. Cuando se fue a trabajar esa mañana no creyó que tuviera que salir corriendo hacia un hospital al final del día. Apenas estaba saliendo cuando recibió una llamada de un número que no conocía. Reconoció a la perfección la voz de su hermanito al otro lado del aparato, pero algo extraño no podía dejar de notarse.

— _¿Dégel, podrías venir? Tuvimos un accidente._

Camus sonó increíblemente tranquilo y claro al decir esas palabras, pero Dégel sintió que casi se ahogó con su respiración. Más allá de la voz de su hermano, oyó un llanto y mucho ruido de fondo. Por más que el niño insistiera en que no pasó nada grave, él quiso saber, pero Camus sólo contestó "Debo colgar, ven pronto".

Ahí estaba, extenuado y tratando de mantener la calma, buscando saber qué pasó y dónde estaba su hermano. Cuando finalmente lo halló fue en un pasillo poco transitado, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su pequeño niño, acompañado de Milo y había alguien más junto a ellos, pero lo pasó por alto.

—¡Camus! —mencionó encontrándolo sentando en unas sillas contra la pared y se inclinó para verlo bien—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no quisiste decirme por teléfono? ¿Están bien?

Eran muchas preguntas de repente, lo sabía, pero necesitaba respuestas. Camus parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviese sorprendido y quizás abrumado por ese apresurado interrogatorio.

—Te dije que sí —dijo el niño, refiriéndose a cuando aclaró que estaba bien por teléfono—. A Kardia lo mordió un perro y lo están cosiendo.

Por más que le había dicho que estaba bien, no se tranquilizó. ¿Cómo ocurrió algo semejante? Dégel miró el rostro de su hermanito, notando que estaba levemente sucio con tierra, pero el que más le impresionó fue el de Milo. Aquel pequeño tenía la cara roja y los ojos hinchados, evidenciando que había llorado un largo rato y posiblemente era el llanto que escuchó cuando Camus le llamó. Ambos niños estaban aferrados a una mochila deportiva grande, esforzándose por detener el peso entre ambos y parecían muy decididos a no soltar las correas de la bolsa. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a Dégel fue ver una cabeza de perro salir de ahí dentro. Permaneció estupefacto, sin entender absolutamente nada, aún con la vista fija en el animal, como si ese cachorro fuera a explicarle la insólita situación, pero no sería así. Ese animalito que protegían los niños no podría ser el que mordió a Kardia.

—¿Y ese…? —No completó su frase porque un ruido más fuerte atrajo su total atención.

— _¡Qué alejes esa cosa de mí!_ —Oyó con claridad ese alarido fuerte. Sin duda era Kardia y parecía estar peleando con alguien dentro de una de las habitaciones.

— _¡Quédate quieto!_ —exigió otra voz, igual de enojada, pero a Dégel se le hizo muy conocida—. _Demonios, deja de comportarte como un jodido niño._

— _¡No vas a meterme nada, pervertido de mierda! No, aleja eso de mí… ¡Voy a denunciarte por mala praxis, desgraciado!_

Los gritos continuaron un poco más, dejándolo desconcertado. Aunque la parte más extraña fue cuando el griterío cambió por un canto, no muy agraciado, pero ahora estaban cantando. Simplemente no podía explicarse qué estaba pasando con su vecino y creía que nadie lo entendía o querría entender.

—Siempre son así —Dégel casi pegó un respingo al escuchar que alguien le hablaba y notó que era la persona junto a los niños. Ahora que lo miraba bien, quién era y qué hacía con ellos. ¿Por qué todo era tan raro?—. A Kardia le cuesta venir a hospitales, pero todo está bien.

Bien, al parecer el implicado conocía a Kardia y posiblemente podría explicarle mejor qué ocurrió. Se irguió, aún mirándolo, tratando de hacer un escáner rápido. No, definitivamente no lo conocía.

—Disculpa, pero podrías decirme qué pasó —pidió ya harto de tanta confusión— y quién eres, si no te molesta.

No quería ser descortés, pero él era un desconocido y toda la situación era tan rara que dejar un poco las formalidades era una buena opción. Aquel hombre lo miró como si hubiese olvidado algo importante y se paró junto a él, extendiendo su mano.

—Soy Deuteros —dijo con simpleza y Dégel aceptó su saludo, esperando más explicaciones—. A Kardia lo mordió un perro en el parque y mi hermano lo está atendiendo, tuvieron que hacerle unos puntos en el brazo, pero vivirá. Ignora los gritos, creo que él sólo lo hace para lograr que Aspros se cabree más.

Esa explicación lo confundió un poco, pero recordó ese nombre. Aspros, una vez habló con ese médico cuando Kardia se enfermó y seguramente se trataba del mismo. Eso al menos tenía sentido y al fin comenzó a sentirse más aliviado.

—Ya veo —contestó casi en un suspiro—. Son amigos —mencionó pensando que era lógico que, mientras curaban a Kardia, dejaran a los niños con alguien de su confianza—. Gracias por cuidarlos. Soy Dégel, por cierto.

—Lo sé, me han hablado de ti.

Aquellas palabras no tuvieron nada de especial, pero le perturbaron de alguna forma. Le dio curiosidad saber quién le había hablado y de qué a esa persona que apenas conocía. Si era amigo de Kardia, vaya a saber uno qué le habría dicho, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que Camus o Milo le comentaran quién era en ese rato que estuvieron en el hospital.

Decidió tomar el lugar de Deuteros y sentarse junto a los niños. Milo también tenía la cara algo sucia y los ojos brillantes. No entendía por qué, aunque posiblemente siguiera asustado por lo que pasó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó al pequeño, pero éste sólo hizo una mueca, angustiado. Dégel le acarició la cabeza y sonrió intentando transmitirle tranquilidad—. No hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Oíste? Todo estará bien.

—Es mi culpa —la voz quebrada de Milo le interrumpió y apretó más la correa que sostenía la mochila donde escondían al perro—. Yo quise ir a pasear a Duky, si no hubiera dicho nada ese perro no habría aparecido y Kardia no estaría…

Simplemente no pudo seguir. Las lágrimas volvieron a descender por su rostro y Dégel sintió que su pecho se comprimía. Ya había visto a ese niño llorar por su hermano mayor, sin duda le profesaba un gran cariño. Sólo atinó a abrazarlo, acariciando su pelo y buscando que se calmara. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía verlo sufrir así. Por más que supiera que todo estaba bien, Milo se sentía tan culpable como si hubiese sido él quien mandó al perro a morder a Kardia. Le causaba una indescriptible ternura, pero también mucha pena. Era difícil que los niños pequeños entendieran determinadas circunstancias. Ellos en sus infantiles mentes hilaban los sucesos con inocencia y sentimientos puros. Milo sólo deseaba que su hermano estuviera bien, que no se enojara y se quedara a su lado; al igual que Camus con Dégel por más que no lo demostrase de forma tan evidente como el otro niño. Eran muy parecidos los dos.

—No es así —dijo con una voz suave, intentando tranquilizar al niño—. No es tu culpa, sólo fue un accidente. Ya no llores, Milo —pidió dándole un pequeño beso en la coronilla de la cabeza—. Cuando Kardia salga, vas a tener que darle un abrazo y él no querrá verte llorar. Te ves encantador sonriendo.

Al decir esas palabras, creyó que los lastimeros sollozos fueron disminuyendo y eso le conformó. Incluso el perrito salió de su bolsa para besarle el rostro a Milo, cosa que hizo reír hasta a Camus. Había visto a su hermanito levemente inquieto por la situación, pero permanecía en control. Era un niño muy sereno, seguramente había sido él quien ayudó a tranquilizar al otro pequeño antes de que llegara. Dégel no sabía exactamente qué harían ahora, pero no mintió al decirle esas cosas a Milo. Sonreía de una forma adorable todo el tiempo y verlo llorar le partía el corazón, aunque tuvo el ligero pensamiento de que Milo sonreía igual a Kardia.

Pasó un ligero rato, el suficiente para calmar todos los ánimos descontrolados, y una puerta muy cercana a donde estaban se abrió. Ése debía ser Aspros, sobre todo porque era muy parecido, por no decir idéntico, al tal Deuteros y se dirigió a éste, visiblemente ofuscado.

—¿Puedes creer que el imbécil me obligó a cantar como Britney para ponerse la antitetánica? —mencionó indignado hasta la punta de los cabellos. Deuteros sólo se rió y le hizo una señal de que no estaban solos, por lo que Aspros volvió a su pose profesional—. Oh… —Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, por más que sabía que estaba desaliñado por su pelea con Kardia—. Un placer, Dégel. Soy Aspros, hemos hablado por teléfono.

Ya no le sorprendía que supieran exactamente quién era o el trato tan familiar que se presentaba a su alrededor. Por más extraño que pareciera, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—Sí —se levantó dejando a los pequeños en las sillas y poder pararse frente a ese doctor—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Afortunadamente no hubo necesidad de atarlo a la cama para que coopere, pero estuvimos a punto —explicó cuál era la opción real, pero Aspros había cedido ante el ridículo pedido musical, aunque ya era tarde para arrepentirse—. Puedes pasar a verlo si quieres.

—¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó Milo emocionado y tuvo el impulso de pararse, pero recordó al cachorro que escondían. No podían dejarlo en otro lugar y en el hospital no permitían animales, pero Deuteros tuvo esa pequeña idea que hasta el momento funcionó.

—No creo que debas… —mencionó Deuteros y buscó ayuda en su gemelo, como si éste pudiera entenderle con una mirada.

—¿Por qué? —El niño decepcionado volvió a hacer un triste puchero.

—Porque no pueden entrar muchas personas de golpe —aclaró Aspros muy convencido de lo que decía, por más que supiera que él podría incluso hacer entrar una orquesta a la habitación si quería –aunque quizás eso fuera excesivo–, pero había entendido bien las intenciones de su hermano menor—. Es contra las reglas, así que deberás esperar, pero será poco.

Dégel no entendió con qué propósito debería ir él primero a la habitación, pero antes que pudiera decir algo ya lo estaban prácticamente empujando para que se fuera.

—Ve, nosotros los cuidaremos —aseguró Deuteros con una sonrisa que mostraba un diente que le sobresalía. Cuando pudieron convencerlo se sintió más aliviado. Sabía que Kardia se pondría contento de verlo, ya que todos estaban enterados de los intereses mudos que existían entre esos dos, al menos los que Kardia tenía con su vecino. Se veía como buena persona, ojalá funcionase. Por otra parte, miró a su gemelo con una mueca un tanto bribona y finalmente dijo lo que quería—. ¿Fue la de _Toxic_ o alguna otra?

Aspros lo miró con ganas de querer arrancarle la cabeza y aseguró que nunca lo sabría, porque las paredes del hospital eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para que no se distinguiera la canción. Sin embargo, Deuteros no pararía hasta saber el tema y que su hermano le cantara también, eso no se la negaría nadie.

Por su parte, Dégel escuchó la risa de ese par de clones y la ignoró siguiendo su camino. ¿Por qué había aceptado semejante propuesta? Él no era nada de Kardia, más que un vecino. Si no se había ido aún con su hermano era para no dejar a Milo solo. No es que no confiara en esos gemelos, aunque no tenía por qué ya que no los conocía, pero quería asegurarse de que el pequeño estuviera bien, se había encariñado un poco con él sin duda. Sin embargo, por más que quisiera convencerse de esas cosas, sabía que había más detrás de todo eso.

Dentro de su cabeza, se repetía que era estúpido en su totalidad seguir negando. La realidad era que quería ver a Kardia y comprobar con sus ojos que estaba bien porque, por más que se lo hayan dicho, necesitaba verlo. Al venir estuvo preocupado por Camus, Milo y también por Kardia. Había querido alejarlo de su mente, pero volvía a reincidir. Los dedos de Dégel acariciaron el picaporte de aquella puerta de hospital y muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en los pocos segundos que tardó en abrir. Todos los favores, risas, historias y momentos que no quiso pensar. Cuando se ofreció a cuidar a su hermanito, cuando arreglaron hacerlo juntos, la vez que tuvo fiebre, las comidas que compartieron, la noche que se cortó la luz, las cosas que hablaron y sobre todo eso que no llegó a pasar.

Allí lo encontró, sentado en una cama, observando su brazo envuelto ee blanco y con la cara más serena de lo que esperó. Cuando Kardia posó los ojos en él no dijo nada, casi como si no entendiera por qué estaba ahí o si aún tratase de procesarlo, y Dégel sólo permaneció parado en el umbral de la puerta sin proponérselo. Ambos se observaron un momento, como si no lo hicieran hace bastante o como si no lo hicieran de esa forma hace tiempo.

—Hola… —dijo acercándose más y tratando de recordar cuál fue el motivo que lo llevó hasta esa habitación—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó refiriéndose al accidente y Kardia parpadeó como si acabara de despertar, cosa no muy alejada de la realidad.

—Hola —También lo saludó, sintiéndose un tonto por eso. Ni la primera vez que lo vio se sintió así de idiota al decir esa simple palabrita—. Sí, no fue nada —mencionó restándole importancia a sus heridas mientras se encogía de hombros, pero eso le provocó un tirón de dolor no muy agradable, aunque pudo disimularlo—. Se ve que los animales no me quieren tanto.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó al decir ese comentario tan imbécil. ¿Por qué de repente sentía que no sabía cómo hablar con Dégel? Quizá porque hacía algo de tiempo que no mantenían una conversación real y ya se había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Aunque Kardia creía que las asperezas entre ellos eran lo que limitaba la fluidez de las palabras, cosa que le exasperaba.

—Supe que te pasó por interponerte para salvar a… ¿Duky? —Dégel ladeó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja sin estar seguro si ese era el nombre del cachorro, pero eso pareció provocar una risa en Kardia.

—Sí —contestó—. La maldita bestia quería devorarlo y podría haberle hecho algo a los enanos. Suerte que apareció su dueño o le carneaba a su bolsa negra de sebo, pero no se fue sin que lo insultara a él y a toda su descendencia.

—¿No vino hasta aquí? —preguntó creyendo lógico que el dueño del animal se responsabilice.

—Sí, pero Deuteros habló con él porque yo sólo le grité y hasta lo escupí —contó con mucho orgullo esa asquerosa hazaña, lo que sorpresivamente le sacó una pequeña risa a Dégel y fue suficiente para que Kardia pensase que no todo estaba perdido entre ellos, quizá.

—Qué intrépido —dijo Dégel mirándolo a los ojos. En serio pensaba que Kardia había sido valiente al interponerse por los niños y el cachorrito. No estaba enojado con él por lo que pasó. Muy por el contrario, se sentía feliz porque los haya protegido de esa forma, aunque saliera herido. A lo largo del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, se convenció de que dejaba a Camus en buenas manos, pero ahora no tenía dudas—. Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano.

Un aturdimiento extraño le sofocó al oírlo decir esas palabras. Dégel había sonado tan sincero e incluso le estaba sonriendo de esa forma. En un momento creyó que lo mataría por su descuido y poner en peligro a los pequeños, también esperó que no le dijera nada, pero esto sí que fue algo que no vio venir. Compartió la misma expresión que él, sintiendo un gran alivio recorrerle al verlo bien, como si el peso que traía días atrás fuese desvaneciéndose.

—No es nada, sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo por Milo, y Camus me agrada —No estaba seguro cómo calificar su estima hacia ese pequeño apático, pero era bueno, se portaba bien, no contestaba y hasta hacía caso. Suficiente para que lo quiera.

—Milo estaba muy triste por lo que pasó.

—Ese enano llorón —murmuró al aire y acabó dando un suspiro cansado para luego levantarse de la cama—. No importa, verás que después de un helado lo solucionaremos.

No mencionó nada sobre su método para arreglar los problemas y su forma poco ortodoxa, pero sí a él le funcionaba estaba bien con eso. Aunque sabía que en esa propuesta del helado él no estaba incluido ni su hermano. Cuando saliesen cada quien debía tomar su camino y volver a la rutina. Por más que fuese complicado, era lo mejor.

—Dégel —Kardia le llamó cuando lo vio con intenciones de salir y se acercó un poco más a él—. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Esa forma, aquellas palabras, esa mirada; todo junto sólo le daba una posibilidad y era lo que menos deseaba.

—No —contestó tajante y certero, volviendo a poner la misma expresión dura como hielo que había llevado regiamente todos esos últimos días.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes qué voy a decir!

—Lo que sea, la respuesta es no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no y se acabó —sentenció dando fin a esa conversación tan corta—. Vámonos que nos están esperando —Dirigió sus pasos a la puerta, pero Kardia no estaba dispuesto a terminar así. Se colocó frente a él, con la intención de enfrentarlo.

—Dime por qué —exigió nuevamente, sintiéndose molesto, tanto que el dolor en su brazo se le olvidó e incluso la vacuna que le puso Aspros en el trasero pasó a segundo plano—. ¿Por qué no?

—Hablo en serio, Kardia, ya basta.

—Yo también y nunca lo hice tan en serio —espetó sin ganas de callar nada. Estuvo guardando mucho y ahora dejaría que todo estalle en la cara de su vecino, las consecuencias le tenían sin cuidado—. ¿Por qué eres así? Tan cerrado, más que el monedero del viejo Sage —Quiso reírse de esa broma que dijo sin pensar, pero no era el momento. Ahora tenía que exponer sus pensamientos—. No te entiendo, Dégel. Si me dijeras que no te pasa nada lo entendería, pero es obvio que sería una mentira porque los dos sabemos que pasa todo.

Kardia jamás había sido un buen orador e incluso le costaba darse a entender en muchas situaciones, pero creía que ahora había sido bastante claro y conciso, tanto para dejar mudo al otro. ¿Qué más necesitaba hacer para que rompa un poco el maldito cascarón? Incluso ya creía ser capaz de ver un poco a través de la crisálida helada que recubría a Dégel, pero esa idea cada vez le parecía más abstracta.

No tenía en sí forma de negar las palabras de Kardia porque los últimos hechos no se lo permitían y todo entre ellos daba a entender que pasaba algo más que una posible amistad. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Dégel no quería tener ningún tipo de affaire o aventura con su vecino por razones que, quizá, no fueran muy contundentes pero sí las veía importantes. Era más fácil ser amigos, más práctico. Ayudarse, compartir un poco pero no demasiado, y disfrutar de la amena relación que compartían sus hermanos menores. Dégel sabía que un romance sólo lo complicaría, sobre todo si las cosas no salían bien entre ellos, algo que era evidente. Aprendieron a llevarse bien, a pesar de sus grandes diferencias; pero un par de amigos o vecinos eran capaces de lograrlo. No funcionaría de intentar algo más y Dégel no era del tipo de persona que se acostara con otros por placer, lo que asumía que era el motor de las intenciones de Kardia. No quería ser injusto, pero así lo veía y no le interesaba.

—Soy así porque no quiero involucrarme en algo que sólo acabará como trivialidad, esas cosas no son para mí —dijo esperando que eso contestara sus preguntas, pero supo que debía ser más asertivo—. No soy como tú, Kardia. No me interesa.

Eso sí que fue un golpe bajo, porque lo comprendió a la perfección. Sin embargo, Kardia consideraba que las palabras de Dégel estaban mal, porque no planeaba que fuera algo trivial y tampoco le creía cuando decía que no le interesaba. Había muchas señales que le decía que no, por más que su vecino creyera que era mejor cortar el problema de raíz, sabía que eso no podía ser posible. No lo dejaría.

—¿Y si no fuera así como piensas? —preguntó de forma inesperada y con convicción brillando en sus ojos—. Si te demuestro que puede ser diferente, ¿vas a romper el jodido hielo?

Aquello le hizo arquear una ceja, pero también entendió que no podría detenerlo hasta que lo deje probar su punto. En todo ese tiempo juntos, Dégel no podía negar que Kardia era agradable y le gustaba estar con él, bastante en realidad. Por más que no lo dijera a viva voz, él ya había roto un poco su hielo, como le dijo.

Si seguía negándose, todo acabaría mal. Si aceptaba, también acabaría mal… o quizá no. Tampoco tenía forma de probarlo en ese instante. No quería que la agradable relación que se había creado entre ellos se rompiera o perjudicara a sus hermanos, pero sin duda había en él ciertas ganas de arriesgarse. Por más que no esperara nada de su vecino, éste tenía algo que lo incitaba y convencía aunque se negara. Posiblemente fuera ese mutuo interés del que hablaba Kardia hace un momento y el placer que le generaba experimentar eso que creyó olvidado hace tiempo.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer para demostrarlo? —Como dijo antes, no esperaba nada, pero Kardia se mostró tan seguro que le generó intriga.

Tragó saliva por un momento y supo que era ahora o nunca. Un pequeño ápice de luz había iluminado su posición, dándole una oportunidad o al menos eso fue lo que entendió. Sin embargo, no tenía una respuesta. Kardia se quedó sin un argumento convincente y no tuvo ganas de elaborar otro, por lo que concluyó lo que hacía tiempo tenía ganas. Con un andar muy decidido, se acercó a Dégel y éste no lo rechazó ni se vio sorprendido. Parecía incluso como si supiese cuáles serían sus movimientos y qué planeaba hacer. Aquellos ojos, los cuales se mostraban en todo su esplendor sin ningún vidrio que los cubra, lo siguieron y se clavaron a los suyos de forma casi hipnótica. Un par de veces creyó que Dégel tenía el poder de ver más allá de él a través de sus ojos y eso le generaba un escalofrío placentero.

El corazón le golpeó contra el pecho, provocando que sonriera emocionado. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para que sus dedos le acariciaran el rostro un segundo y rozaran algunos de los mechones de cabello. Sí, justo así todo era perfecto. Quería sentirlo más, que esos bellos ojos descubrieran lo que había dentro de su mente y sus respiraciones se mezclaran cada vez más notorias. Cuando sus labios al fin se tocaron tuvo temor de que algo pasara, pero no fue así. El hospital no colapsó, no hubo un terremoto y el mundo siguió girando, por más que ellos tuvieran la leve sensación que el tiempo se detuvo.

Lo primero que pensó fue en algo suave, húmedo y delicioso; ¿manzanas con caramelo? No, era mejor. Una manzana la podía conseguir todos los días, pero esto era algo que, en ciertos momentos, pensó que le sería imposible. Lo más sorprendente fue que Dégel no se alejó de él, sino que lo siguió y aceptó el ímpetu de los movimientos de sus bocas cuando la situación se tornó ligeramente más intensa. No era su plan, en realidad no tenían un plan, pero sentir cómo se besaban y la forma en que lo dejaba adentrarse en su boca le supo a gloria definitivamente. Kardia era bueno besando, lo suficiente como para convencerlo y creía estar haciéndolo bien. Por su parte, Dégel aún no podía decir que aceptaba, porque su concentración estaba puesta en ese intenso y exquisito baile que compartieron. No recordaba la última vez que le dio un beso, pero sin duda nunca supo lo atractivo y vigoroso que podía ser hasta el momento. Incluso sus manos jugaron un papel importante, abrazándose y atrayéndose mutuamente, demostrando que eso era algo mucho más fuerte de lo que se veía en la superficie.

Estuvieron demasiado pendientes en el otro, compartiendo esos anhelados toques y sin querer decir qué pasaría más adelante. Quedaría ahí todo o tal vez no, todavía no podían decirlo. Sin embargo, un pequeño par de ojos vislumbraron esa escena de forma incrédula. Camus no se animó a entrar, sólo vio por un pequeño espacio desde la puerta y su expresión permaneció pasmada. No quería ver más, por lo que se alejó y volvió rápido a donde estaba. Su hermano besándose con Kardia era lo que menos deseaba ver en ese instante y más de esa forma. No porque le molestase, sino porque era extraño. Ahora entendía algunas cosas y muchas otras cobraban sentido. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Dégel como para notar que Kardia significaba algo diferente, pero ahora entendía cuál era esa diferencia. Era extraño, no molesto, pero extraño. Querría a Dégel sin importar nada, pero estaba seguro en que no quería volver a verlo besándose con nadie.

Volvió a sentarse junto a Milo y los gemelos hablaban no muy lejos de ellos, vaya uno a saber qué era lo que no querían que escucharan. Camus era pequeño, pero no tonto.

—¿Y? —dijo Milo impaciente cuando regresó— ¿Preguntaste si podíamos ir?

Claro, por eso fue que se levantó. Milo cuidaba al perro mientras iba a preguntar.

—No… Aún no se puede —explicó por obvias razones que no podía dar—. Debemos esperar a que nos digan para entrar.

Milo pareció decepcionado al oír eso y Camus se preguntó cómo se tomaría la relación entre sus hermanos mayores. No sabía si había una, pero lo que vio le indicaba que sí. Recordó que a Milo le gustaba Dégel por lo que posiblemente no estuviera contento, pero quizás así entendería que no había forma alguna de que estuviera con una persona así de mayor y más siendo su hermano.

—Oye, Camus —Volteó al oír cómo le llamaba, pero Milo estaba concentrado en acariciar a Duky—. Gracias por todo hoy, pero no le digas a nadie que lloré. Sabes lo pesados que son los chicos.

Aquello le sacó una pequeña risa, cosa peculiar en él, pero ya se acostumbró a que Milo le provocara ese tipo de reacciones. Dégel podía y él también, su amigo.

—No es la primera vez que te veo llorar —recordó un par de episodios donde eso ocurrió y el otro niño lo miró enfadado—. Está bien, prometo no decir nada.

—Gracias —murmuró contento y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Camus, ambos compartiendo verdaderos sentimientos a través de sus miradas. Cariño, comprensión, compañerismo, amistad y cosas que incluso no sabía explicar bien. En un movimiento fugaz, se estiró un poco y le dio un beso pequeño, igual al que compartió con Camus en su casa. Esa vez se lo dieron porque él quería saber cómo era dar uno, pero este no tenía una clara razón de ser. Simplemente quiso hacerlo.

El estremecimiento que le recorrió no tuvo nombre y tampoco pudo explicarse por qué Milo hizo eso. Le había devuelto el beso que le dio. No era para tanto, como dijo la primera vez, pero posiblemente lo que acababa de ver con sus hermanos mayores lo había dejado algo turbado. Tanto que ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Beso de agradecimiento? —mencionó Milo al ver su confusión. No supo si reír o quejarse por esa tontería que inventó para solventar lo que había hecho, pero a Camus le pareció perfecta.

—Beso de agradecimiento, sí —concordó como si con eso sellaran un pequeño pacto silencioso.

Kardia y Dégel tenían sus secretos y ellos también, pero todo iba a terminar surgiendo a la luz en algún momento.

* * *

Gracias a **xoxo** , **Sahari** y **Elizabetha** por sus comentarios, les contesto por acá porque los dejaron sin cuenta. Me alegro que les guste la historia y si este fanfic fuera a ser Mpreg yo lo hubiera puesto. Así que no, Elizabetha, no habrá Mpreg, lo siento. Gracias chicas!

Bueno, ya llegamos al final del capítulo. Les aviso que aún no tengo nada pensado para el próximo capítulo, pero algo saldrá, supongo. Siempre sale algo.

Ahora un amigo descubrió mi cuenta, así que me siento vigilada, seré breve(?) En fin, nos veremos la próxima con cositas locas.

Muchos besitos, perdón por la tardanza y gracias por su paciencia, por leer, y por todo. Nos vemos la próxima!


End file.
